Patched Hearts
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Bella est partie, avec tous les Cullen, et Jacob est seul. Seul face à ses problèmes, et tourmenté par une chose/personne qui semble en vouloir à la meute, une chose/personne meurtrie... Résumé nul, je vous invite tout de même à lire. Nouveau Chapitre!
1. La trousse

**Mot de l'auteur; Bonjour, je suis ptitemanou, ici pour vous servir. Eh oui, un troisième rendez-vous dans cette section Twilight, après The Way of the another World (chapitre de fin en cours d'écriture pour ceux qui ont suivi) et les 100 drabbles vampiriques. J'essaierai de publier à des intervalles régulières, mais je ne vous promets rien. Sinon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les quatres tomes, je risque de spolier un peu. Je préfère prévenir. Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf quelques uns qui sont de ma création. Bonne lecture.**

**Résumé; Bella, Bella est partie, je ne la reverrai plus. Et puis, une chose ou une personne menaçante vole au dessus de la meute, une chose ou une personne meurtrie par la douleur, et qui nous blesse en la partageant. Tout est si étrange, si étrange, comme mon imprégnation. Me suis-je vraiment imprégné d'ailleurs?**

**Désolée, les résumés, c'est pas mon truc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Mr Black, écoutez vous ma leçon? Mr Black?

Mon humeur n'était vraiment pas consacrée aux mathématiques, mais alors là, pas du tout. Je tournai la tête de la fenêtre et jetai un regard au professeur. Non, je n'écoutais pas la leçon, et je m'en contrefiche justement. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de connaître les racines carrées et les fonctions pour changer l'huile d'un moteur.

- Excusez moi. Mr Demidov.

Et pourtant, je devrais m'en soucier de mes cours comme la chose la plus importante au monde, en vue des examens de fin d'année qui ont lieu dans à peine trois mois, et je m'en foutais comme de ma première paire de chaussettes. Je ne pouvais pas compter mes lacunes sur le bout de mes doigts, y compris sur ceux des orteils, mais comme toujours, je m'en sortirai, je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Je m'en tirerai avec la moyenne, ou plus. Ou pas.

Seul un nom sonnait dans mes pensées, comme le tintement des cloches de l'église; _Bella, Bella, Bella_. Elles me le recrachaient sans cesse à la figure, avec mépris et cruauté, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez mal de l'avoir perdue. A jamais. Elle filait un parfait amour avec son mari et sa magnifique petite gamine aux dents longues. Un matin, alors que je passai leur rendre visite comme d'habitude lors de l'été, leur odeur désagréable commençait à s'estomper de la villa. Je la sentais plus, ou très peu. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive ( enfin, façon de parler): les Cullen étaient partis, emportant avec eux ma Bella. Ils m'ont tous abandonné là, comme un chien trop encombrant. Cette drôle d'ironie - sûrement de la part d'Edward-, est bien dure à accepter.

- Eh Jake, regarde!

Me demandant lequel des mots Embry n'avait pas compris dans « laisse moi tranquille, je ne suis pas d'humeur », je posai les yeux sur l'objet si captivant de l'attention de mon voisin. Il s'agissait de Corah Nello, la seule visage pâle du lycée, et bouc émissaire en surcroit de notre classe. Tyler lui jetait des boulettes de gommes dans ses cheveux blonds. Puérile. Cette jeune fille à l'apparence négligée et aux vêtements amples ne se plaignait pas du traitement de ses bourreaux. Corah restait passive à toute raillerie, ou sinon lâchait un soupir d'exaspération, mais rien de plus. J'avais envie d' hurler pour elle parfois, mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir me mettre la classe - ou tout le lycée- à dos.

- Jake, venez résoudre cette équation pour nous, vous qui avez l'air si occupé.

Décidément, le prof m'a vraiment à la bonne aujourd'hui. Je grognais quelques jurons avant de me diriger vers l'estrade du tableau. Alors que je traversai la salle en travers avec ma patauderie habituelle, je fis tomber une trousse, qui se déversa avec fracas; et les rires couvrirent presque aussitôt les bruits des stylos qui heurtaient le sol. Je venais, sans le vouloir, de faire tomber la trousse de Corah Nello. La cloche de fin de cours sonna avant même que je ne puisse prendre une craie en main, et mon calvaire des maths s'arrêta là, du moins, pour aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez de la chance, Mr Black. Pensez aux devoirs maison pour le prochain cours.

Avant de regagner ma place, j'allais vers Corah, qui était à genoux a ranger mes dégâts, et je ramassai les quelques stylos restant pour les lui restituer. Je n'étais pas vraiment pressé de rejoindre les autres membres de la meute. La propriétaire de la trousse me les arracha brusquement des mains. Je restai ahuri.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Oui, c'est-ce que tout le monde dit.

Il fallait s'en douter qu'elle croie au fait que je l'ai fait exprès, mais cependant, c'est totalement faux. L'avouer aux autres de la classe ferait certainement baisser ma côte de popularité. Ça m'est égal, la seule chose la plus importante pour…. _Bella, Bella, Bella…_. Non! Je dois me la sortir de la tête! Faire comme une morsure de serpent qui peu à peu contamine tout le corps, sucer le poison avant qu'il ne me rende complètement dingue. Comment faire lorsqu'on est déjà fou?

Pendant ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, temps estimé selon moi, j'ai croisé son regard. Deux petits yeux brillants d'un marron si intense que j'en ai oublié comment je m'appelais. Un millier de papillons comme libérés de leur cage, tourbillonnèrent dans tout mon corps qui n'aspirait qu'à se rapprocher du sien, tel un aimant séparé de son jumeau. Corah. Corah Nello.

Elle fronça nerveusement les sourcils avant de se relever brusquement. Apparemment, ma nouvelle amie n'a pas partagé les mêmes émotions que moi. Et puis, selon Sam, l'imprégnée doit forcément ressentir quelque chose aussi? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle donc rien ressenti? Me suis-je imprégné, oui ou non? Arg., je ne sais pas!

La cantine n'était pas un lieu très fréquenté par les élèves qui préfèrent manger au sandwich, et dehors, par beau temps. Je suis totalement d'accord avec eux, la nourriture n'est pas de la meilleure qualité qu'il soit, mais ça tenait mieux qu'un peu de pain dans l'estomac, surtout pour un loup garou. Mon plateau, rempli du délicieux met du jour, je rejoignis, encore sonné de l'évènement qui venait de se dérouler, Quil, Embry et Seth. D'ailleurs, Leah n'était pas encore là, et c'était inquiétant. Je posais mon plateau avec brutalité et m'assis autour de la table ronde. Sans entamer quelques politesses je commençai à manger.

- Tu crois qu'on t'as pas vu fricoter avec Corah? Plaisanta Quil

Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire.

- On m'a appris à respecter les femmes, moi.

- Jacob, tu défends la visage pâle, maintenant? Chuchota presque à regret Embry en tranchant son quignon de pain..

- L'imprégnation à ses secrets que l'on ignore.

Tous autour de moi lâchèrent leurs couverts comme d'un seul homme. Si la conversation n'aurait pas été aussi sérieuse et houleuse, j'en aurais ri, mais ce n'est pas le cas du tout.

- Mec tu te fous de nous là, Corah Nello! Hurla Embry, mi-surpris, mi-hilare.

- Moi au moins, elle ne porte pas de couches culottes et ne fait pas du quatre pattes. Ce n'est pas une blague, car je peux te dire à ce moment même où elle est en train de s'asseoir. Prouvais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh moi aussi, je peux te le dire, au vu et entendu de tous ces étudiants qui changent de table- sa table-, pour aller manger ailleurs. Rattrapa Quil, visé par ma pique de tout à l'heure. Ne soit pas jaloux Jacob, Bella ne reviendra jamais, c'est quoi ce jeu pourri?

Merci les gars, je crois que je ne l'ai pas assez compris! Je me levai, posai à plat mes paumes mates et immenses sur la table bancale de part et d'autre de mon plateau, fusillant du regard les trois compères.

- Je ne simule pas, c'est seulement que… Je n'y comprends rien moi-même. Et Bella,_ Bella_… Elle n'a jamais été à moi.

- Etrange, répéta Seth, comment ça?

Il n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début attendant la fin de l'histoire pour exercer son droit de juger. Après tout, ce fut le premier à aimer les vampires, un bon gars, à qui tu peux tout dire, sans qu'il te juge ou ne t'adresse plus la parole par la suite. Et ce n'est pas un fervent admirateur de sa sœur. Tant mieux, après tout.

- Etrange, car pour vos cerveaux bouffis par la connerie, c'est Corah! Bande de crétins! Hurlais-je en m'éloignant.

Il se passait des choses insolites au sein de la meute ces derniers temps. Non, Leah n'a toujours pas décidé d'arrêter de nous casser les pieds, même si ça ne nous déplairait pas. Même Sam qui s'y connaissait pourtant en loups-garous ne pigeait rien à ce phénomène étrange, qui ne se produisait pas à chacune de nos transformations. C'était en majeure partie la nuit, alors que tous les Quileutes dormaient paisiblement, et que nous effectuions une ronde de sécurité, la routine, quoi. Des images floues, très peu nettes s'immisçaient dans notre esprit comme si un de nos frères partageait avec nous ses pensées. Mais aucun des membres de la meute n'en était l'émetteur. Ce dernier nous restait anonyme et inconnu, flottant au dessus de nos museaux comme une ombre noire à la recherche de l'apaisement. On y voyait du sang, partout, des images rouges sang, le visage d'une petite fille ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Renesmé, puis une tombe. Dans la plus grande partie des cas, il arrivait sinon que ces images divergent. Elles étaient accompagnées de cris déchirants d'une femme à l'agonie, hurlant de peine et de douleur, des cris qui nous plantaient un clou dans la poitrine à chaque fois. Sa souffrance était notre, on la portait sur nos épaules, comme pour l'alléger, mais rien n'y faisait.

* * *

**Reviews & Reviews? Please! =D**


	2. Des voix dans mes songes

_**Mot de l'auteure: Bonsoir, bonjour à toutes, et à tous, je poste cette suite plus tôt que prévue étant donné que je... ne savais pas vraiment comment m'occuper ce soir. J'ai boulié de vous prévenir que je changerai de point de vue; une fois Jacob, une fois Corah. J'espère que ça ne vous embête pas trop! Sinon, dites le moi. Mes chapitres sont tous écrits jusqu'au cinquième, alors j'ai de la marge ^^**_

_**Merci à mes 4 reiviewers: Melou007, Justmeandyou( t'inquiètes, je ne suis pas fautophobe^^), Coline B. ( Oui oui, voilà enfin la suite), et Djianara. Merci du fond du coeur, c'est en partie grâce à vous que j'ai remué mon popotin pour pouvoir vous livrer la suite plus tôt. J'espère vous retrouver à la fin de ce deuxième chapitre.**_

* * *

Je débouchais enfin dans la longue allée qui menait au cottage familial, des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues et des éclairs dans les yeux. Ce chemin, long d'une trentaine de mètres n'était pas - faute de moyens- bétonné, mais la terre tassée n'empêchait pas de bien fouler le pas. J'aurais très bien pu traverser les maisons de la réserve Quileute pour arriver en quelques minutes chez moi, mais j'ai préféré longer la route qui menait à Forks, puis emprunter l'allée que nos clients utilisent pour venir acheter nos fleurs. Ca rallonge de beaucoup le parcours, mais il faisait beau, un peu froid pour la saison, mais beau.

Cette année ,c'est la dernière que je passe au lycée Quileute. Etre la seule que l'on appelle visage pâle, c'est dur à supporter. Techniquement, je ne le suis qu'à moitié, mon père étant indien. Seule ma mère est une visage pale. Et je suis mal tombée à la loterie de la génétique, je n'ai aucunement le teint mat de mon père. Il n'y a que la couleur de peau qui compte pour les lycéens, ils s'en foutent des explications. Et ce Jacob Black, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de renverser ma trousse en plein cours, puis de revenir bêtement la ramasser ensuite. D'habitude, il observe de loin les railleries des autres sans vraiment y prendre part. Peut-être a-t-il décidé de s'y mettre? Mais alors, pourquoi a-t-il ramassé les quelques stylos qu'il me restait à ranger? Et ce regard, ce regard de feu qu'il m'a lancé, qui a fait chavirer mon cœur le temps d'une respiration. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, après tout ça, à part qu'il est bien étrange.

Très peu de voitures sont garées dans la grande cour devant la maison, et la boutique bien sûr. Seuls les voitures de mes parents y étaient. Cette boutique de fleurs, c'est la fierté des Nello depuis des années. Ma grand-mère elle-même, petite, aidait ses parents à transporter les seaux de fleurs cueillies. Sauf que maintenant, il y a les engrais, internet, le téléphone, les voitures et les importations. La seule chose qu'il nous manque, c'est la main d'œuvre. Car oui, nous cultivons une grande partie des produits que nous vendons, seules les fleurs exotiques sont commandées Tout pousse dans notre jardin, derrière la maison, la séparant de celle de ma grand-mère.

En entrant dans la maison, les souvenirs me submergèrent et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur venait de tomber sur le lino, en me regardant lamentablement en faisant, boum-boom, boom-boom. J'espérai qu'en me retournant, ses jolies bouclettes couleur caramel s'agiteraient en proie à son petit rire aigu, et que ses deux yeux noisettes seraient fixés sur moi, attendant de ma part câlins et papouilles, ses deux petites mains dodues et tartinées de bouillie de gâteau tendues vers moi. A la place, grand-mère veillait à mon retour, ses cheveux gris blanc attachés en un traditionnel chignon de danseuse un peu lâche. Ses deux mains calleuses s'occupaient à éplucher des pommes de terre. Je lâchai mon sac à dos et j'accrochai ma parka à la patère prévue à cet effet, avant de tirer une chaise et d'imiter mon aînée.

Du haut de ses soixante huit ans, Denise était en bonne santé. Tous les matins, elle se réveillait à l'aurore,- plus tôt que moi d'ailleurs- pour faire un peu de ménage et regarder les plantations, puis elle venait prendre le petit déjeuner avec papa et maman alors que je prenais la route. Elle n'avait rien dit sur le fait que son fils épouse une visage pâle, et me considérait comme la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Moi, je suis certaine qu'elle voit tout, qu'elle à un espèce de don, et toujours je l'écoute, même si ses conseils sont parfois farfelus.

- Le temps va virer à la pluie demain, l'idéal serait de laisser les serres ouvertes, me dit elle en passant à une autre pomme de terre.

- C'Est-ce que je ferai avant de partir demain, faudra juste que tu rappelles à papa de les refermer en milieu de journée. Si les tulipes prennent froid, on est mal. Et cette température qu'on a en ce moment!

Grand-mère abandonna subitement son travail pour étreindre mes mains dans les siennes. Son vieux sourire essaya de se faire réconfortant, et ses deux yeux brillants cherchèrent les miens sans les trouver.

- Comment vas-tu, Corah? Je me fais du souci pour toi.

- Je vais bien, ce sont juste les examens qui m'épuisent.

- Ca va faire combien de temps? Huit mois, environ?

- Presque neuf, admis -je, un tremblement dans la voix.

- Tu dois te changer les…

- Je dois y aller, grand-mère. J'ai des devoirs comme jamais.

Je repris possession de mes mains, désormais sales de terre, et commençai à me lever. Grand-mère resta silencieuse un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis elle me demanda:

- Tu connais sûrement Billy?

Je levai le levier du robinet et rinçai mes mains sous le jet de l'eau froide.

- Ah, ce vieux loup en fauteuil, cette canaille! Bien sûr que je me rappelle de lui.

- Justement, je l'ai croisé cet après midi. Il m'a dit avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, ces temps-ci, pour le ménage et la cuisine principalement, et sa fille vient de repartir pour l'université. Raconta grand-mère en prenant ma place devant l'évier.

- Et il n'a pas son fils auprès de lui?

Simple curiosité.

- Si bien sûr, mais il a de sacrées sautes d'humeur en ce moment. Et puis, ce Don Juan m'a dit que ta compagnie lui était plaisante.

M'étonnes pas qu'il soit étrange.

- Bien, soit, j'irais.

Revoir ce bon vieux père Black me ferait plaisir, du moment que son fils n'est pas dans les parages. Je ne tiens pas à l'approcher de nouveau. Jeudi, soit dans deux jours, je finis plus tôt que lui, d'une heure seulement. Il me suffira de me dépêcher, - je viendrais au lycée à vélo-, et j'aurais absolument tout mon temps pour le ménage et la cuisine. Il ne doit lui prendre qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour revenir chez lui. Au pire, je le croiserai lorsque je partirai de chez lui, ou sur le chemin. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire, tout se passera bien.

Le reste de l'après midi et le dîner se passa sans encombres, comme d'habitude, et je bouclais mes devoirs, les cheveux encore humides de la douche que je venais de prendre. Ma chambre était des plus simples. Le parquet vieilli et clair contrastait avec des rideaux marrons et une tapisserie turquoise, sans motifs. Ma couette de lit était beigeasse, enfin, si l'on pouvait dire qu'elle avait une couleur précise. La pièce avait un côté plage que je trouvais séduisant. Au dessus de mon bureau trônait, collé au mur, un miroir entouré de photos. Des photos d'elle en particulier. J'ai trop peur d'oublier son visage, mélange du mien en partie, peur d'oublier ce sourire si lumineux dès son réveils, ses deux yeux noisettes joueurs…

Un ombre à ma fenêtre attira mon attention au travers de mon miroir. Elle s'enfuit furtivement tandis que j'ouvrais ma vitre pour voir mon observateur. La tête penchée au dessus de mes hortensias bleus, je vis la silhouette d'un immense loup, le plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu, au trot, sous la lune et les étoiles.

Et soudain, sans prévenir, des trombes d'eau se mirent à tomber. Je restai là, sans trop savoir quoi faire et quoi dire. Puis je refermai ma fenêtre.

Cette nuit, comme toutes les autres avant celle-ci, mon sommeil fut agité du même cauchemar qui prend plaisir à revenir dès que j'ai les yeux fermés, me hantant. Quelques détails changent parfois, mais la trame reste la même. Mes parents ne réagissent plus. Ils se sont habitués à mes hurlements déchirant, et ils me laissent affronter mes songes seule.

Tim apparaissait toujours en premier. Il semblait serein, heureux comme les lendemains d'une bonne nuit, son visage irradiait de bonheur. Il la tenait dans ses bras, ma petite, et disait « t'en fais elle sera sage, fais au revoir ma puce ». Je me retournai, heureuse pourtant. Un lac bordait les pieds et j'étais seule entourée de sapins, devant cette eau. Une bouffée d'inquiétude m'inonda, alors que je m'enfonçais dans l'eau froide jusqu'à la taille. Et peu à peu, je vis l'eau se tinter de sang, un rouge vif, écarlate. Je sors de l'eau. Le corps de la petite gît à mes pieds, inanimé. Je crie de désespoir, serrant le cadavre de la petite dans mes bras tremblant. Alisha, Alisha…

« Encore, et bien pire, cette fois-ci. »

Je me réveille, en sueur, les larmes aux yeux, ma main cherchant fébrilement l'interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet. Le rythme de mon cœur ralentit pour revenir à la normale. Attendez un instant, je n'ai pas rêvé? Cette voix n'était pas un rêve! Mais c'est qui, alors?

« Et toi, t'es qui d'abord? C'est bien beau tout ça, mais… »

« La ferme Leah, on t'as pas sonné les cloches. »

Je deviens folle, non? Mais d'où viennent ces voix? Oui, c'est ça, je suis en train de devenir folle. Mais bon je n'ai rien à perdre à leur répondre.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mon identité vous regarde. Vous m'entendez là? »

Sur le coup, je me sentis stupide.

« Tu es stupide. Répliqua la voix que je prenais pour celle de Leah. Et nous, tu crois qu'elles nous regardent tes pensées pourries? »

« Ah, parce que je suis supposée savoir qu'on lit dans mes pensées, génial. » Rétorquais-je, énervée.

« Grr »

« Du calme, vous deux. On voudrait savoir ce qu'il se passe. » demanda un homme.

« Ah, si je le savais moi-même! »

« Qui es tu? »

« T'es un loup, toi aussi? »

« Eh réponds nous! »

« Taisez vous! » Hurlais-je mentalement.

Et ce fut à nouveau le silence radio dans ma tête.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Je ne m'y attendais pas

Bonjour à tous et à toutes pour ce troisième chapitre qui sera sous le point de vue de Jacob. Merci à mes reviewer sans qui je ne posterai pas la suite aussi vite. Merci à

**Djianara;** "Oui, ce sont bien leurs pensées qu'elle entend"

**Noleme;** " Les voix entendues sont bien celles des loups, l'imprégnation... Bien on verra dans la suite, je ne veux pas tout gacher. Et pareil pour Alisha, son identité sera révélée dans les chapitres suivants"

**Coline B.** " Merci d'avoir insisté sur le fait que tu voulais vite vite la suite, ça m'a aidé à avancer. Et merci de ton avis sur les points de vue."

Merci encore, j'espère vous retrouver pour le quatrième chapitre. Enjoy!

* * *

J'ai dormi chez Sam et Emily, cette nuit, faute de ne pas avoir pu rentrer chez moi. En effet, mon père a trouvé hilarant de fermer portes et fenêtres à double tour. Moi, ça ne me fait pas vraiment marrer. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que nous partageons le même humour. Enfin, il a dû oublier que c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'entretien de son fauteuil... Billy n'est plus le même depuis... Qu'ils sont partis. Je pointe mon nez dans la cuisine, alléché par les effluves d'une brioche chaude qui n'attendait que moi pour la dévorer. Les Uley sont tout de même chics de m'avoir laissé dormir chez eux, et de se lever de bonne heure pour moi, où alors est-ce là leur habitude, je n'en sais rien. Je nomme déjà Emily comme une Uley, même s'ils attendent la belle saison pour se marier. De toute façon mon estomac a pris le contrôle de mon cerveau et ne veut rien savoir sur mes réflexions personnelles, tant qu'il n'aura pas mangé de tout son content.

Je m'asseyais en face de Sam qui buvait à lentes gorgées un café que je présume brûlant. Ces derniers temps, il se laisse pousser une barbe de trois jours qui – je l'avoue à regret – lui va plutôt bien. Emily, toujours aussi bonne cuisinière, plaça devant moi la brioche tant attendue, en me signalant qu'il y en avait d'autres dans le four. L'image envoyée par l'émetteur cette nuit ne m'a pas coupé l'appétit, même si elle m'a tout de même chamboulée. De plus, le fait qu'elle, - ou il- ait pu communiquer avec nous relevait de l'étrangeté. La voix était neutre, bouleversante, déchirante, et presque aussi puissante que l'Alpha. Nous avons même dû obéir à ses ordres, tant nous étions en sa possession. Ce qui me fait penser que c'est une femme, c'est que jamais un homme ne serait troublé par ces rêves. Nous ne partageons pas la douleur d'un homme, mais d'une femme.

-Toi aussi, Jake, cette histoire te laisse perplexe? Me demanda Sam en ouvrant son journal

-Rien ne tourne rond, en ce moment. Admis avec un ton de regret dans la voix.

-Ah, et que se passe t'il d'autre? A moins que tu ne m'en ai parlé avant.

-Je crois m'être imprégné.

-C'est une bonne chose. Intervint la fiancée

-Sauf qu'elle n'a rien ressenti.

-Rien? Répéta Sam

-Rien.

-Regarde de plus près sa réaction, quant à moi, je vais aller réunir le conseil pour voir s'ils peuvent nous donner des renseignements complémentaires sur ces deux affaires.

Aussi, pendant le cours d'économie, je me surpris à reluquer Corah. Une petite tête entourée de cheveux blonds, une couleur claire et rayonnante. Elle n'était ni belle, ni moche, elle était originale dans son genre. Sa peau, parsemée de tâches de rousseur, était d'un teint diaphane, comme si jamais elle n'a été exposée au soleil. Ses yeux marrons rehaussaient le tout. Quant à son corps, ses vêtements amples m'y refusaient la vue, même si mes mains mourraient d'envie de le toucher. Ses mains à elles, n'étaient pas très féminines; les ongles sont coupés courts, sans doute par mesure d'hygiène et abritent des particules de terre sèche. Sont-elles douces? Je n'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais savoir. Son sac sent le gâteau tout juste sorti du four, et je me demande pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a senti mon regard planté sur elle, et décida de me rendre la pareil. Ses yeux dansèrent avec les miens, le temps de quelques minutes.

Le peu de temps que cela a duré, ce fut merveilleux. Les nœuds que contenaient mon corps se dénouèrent peu à peu, un par un, pour me laisser aussi mou qu'une guimauve. J'ai oublié tous mes soucis, y compris Bella, et Corah était la seule qui comptait pour moi. Corah, Corah Nello. Gênée, elle détourna son regard pour suivre à nouveau le cours, et ma vie repris son sens normal, comme ranger mes affaires de cours, sous le son de la cloche, dans mon sac.

-Ah, j'oubliais, intervint le professeur. Pour le module 1, vous n'avez pas cours de mécanique. Il semble que les carottes de ce midi n'aient pas plu à l'estomac de votre professeur.

Chouette, j'ai fini les cours une heure plus tôt. Corah, elle, ne semblait pas apprécier, au contraire. Elle jurait pendant qu'elle luttait avec la fermeture de son sac, sans savoir que Tyler plantait des punaises dans la manche droite de sa veste noire. Il risque d'avoir du souci à se faire, lui plus tard. Nous sortons à pas lents, tandis que Corah pressait le pas pour aller retrouver son vélo.

Les nuages s'amoncèlent dans le ciel de la réserve. La météo nous a annoncé que la fin de semaine ne serait pas folichonne. Tant pis, on fera avec. Je dépasse l'entrée du lycée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de cette heure gagnée. Rentrer directement chez moi ne m'intéresse pas trop, mais je passerai volontiers chez les Uley pour avoir des nouvelles. Oui, ce serait cool. Faisons comme ça, alors. Je suis doublé par Corah, son sac accroché au porte bagage par un tendeur, anxieuse et pressée. Je vois aussi Tyler préparer son coup comme si de rien n'était. Il la pousse, elle tombe de côté, se protégeant du sol avec son bras droit, mordant la poussière devant la foule de lycéens ayant eux aussi fini les cours. Un hurlement de douleur, les punaises, la chute. Un hurlement qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je sens tous les muscles de mon corps se révolter, trembler. Corah se relève et enfourche de nouveau son vélo. Moi aussi, je dois m'en aller, vite, ou je vais faire un carnage.

Je cours dans la forêt, la rage au cœur, la haine dans l'âme. Le crétin! Il aurait pu la blesser, lui crever un œil.. Mais elle est blessée! J'en suis sûr. Le cottage Emily et San apparaît entre les arbres. De jolies jardinières bien assorties et fleuries sont accrochées à la balustrade qui entoure la terrasse, distillant dans l'air un parfum sucré. Je monte les marches du perron, une à une, appréciant encore et toujours l'odeur sortant de la cuisine. Sam m'entend arriver et ouvre la porte. J'entre en silence, sans un mot à dire, et je me tiens debout dans la cuisine, à attendre ce qu'il peu m'apprendre de nouveau.

-Ça peut prendre du temps Jake, nous faisons des recherches dans toute l'Amérique, et l'Europe, s'il le faut. Nous n'avons rien, pour l'instant.

-Ça nous aide à rien! Tout ça pour rien! Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine!

-Ne te mets pas en colère pour si peu Jake. Ajouta Emily en cherchant les bons mots pour me calmer.

-Tyler vient de blesser Corah, et maintenant il risque de...

-Oh! Corah Nello, c'est elle, ton imprégnée, demanda t'elle, visiblement aux anges.

-Oui, c'est elle, ou pas.

-Ses parents vendent de belles fleurs. Mais Sam a raison, prends patience, elle est bouleversée. D'ailleurs, Denise m'a dit qu'elle devait passer chez toi, pour aider ton vieux père, aujourd'hui, je crois.

Mon cœur s'envole à l'idée de la voir chez moi. Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'Emily entendait par bouleversée, et je courais déjà vers ma maison. Mon père réquisitionnait parfois de l'aide aux tâches ménagères, mais j'ignorais que c'était Corah qui se chargeait de préparer la cuisine, laver nos vêtements, nettoyer notre maison. L'idée que c'était elle qui lavait mes caleçons et qu'elle ait pu les avoir entre ses mains me fit frissonner. La place de ma mère si longtemps vacante lui a été proposée. Sans le savoir, elle orchestrait depuis un bon moment ma vie. Je mangeais sa nourriture, vivais dans une maison qu'elle nettoyait et portais les vêtements qu'elle lavait. En arrivant aux abords de chez moi, je senti comme une odeur de gâteau sorti du four. Le gâteau de Corah. Je vois son vieux vélo bleu glacier, à la peinture rouillée et écaillée, tenant en équilibre contre un des pans de la maison, et sa silhouette derrière les rideaux de la cuisine. J'entre à pas de loup, et surprend mon père en pleine discussion

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas? Lui demande t'il, sûrement pour la centième fois.

-C'est à y réfléchir. Lui répondit t'elle d'un ton amusé.

Je me racle la gorge, Corah sursaute, lâche l'assiette qu'elle nettoyait, et éclaboussa son pull d'une gerbe d'eau magnifique.

- Ah, tu tombes biens, Jake. Dit mon père. Elle dit qu'elle réfléchit, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va refuser mes avances.

Ah, c'est donc de ça qu'ils parlaient. J'ajoutais:

- Personnellement, avoir un radin en chaise roulante pour mari ne me plairait pas.

- Mais bien sur que j'accepte d'être votre femme! S'élança t'elle en se mettant à genoux devant mon père, ses mains mates dans les siennes. Nous vivrons d'amour et d'eau fraîche!

Et ils partirent tous deux dans un grand fou rire. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, seule une chose importait pour moi; la faon dont cette visage pâle bougeait son bras droit, évitant le produit vaisselle, les gestes brusques et les mains de mon père. Je sentais le sang séchait émaner de sa personne. Et pourtant, elle s'occupait de notre maison comme ci de rien n'était. J'eus enfin une idée pour en savoir plus.

- Dis, Corah, il y a une tâche sur mon rideau, et je voudrais bien la faire partir. Si seulement tu pouvais venir y jeter un coup d'œil.

Comme je vis qu'elle restait devant moi, décontenancée, les bras ballants, je faillis l'entraîner vers ma chambre par le bras droit, mais je me ravisai; je pris celui de gauche. Mon père me regardait comme si j'étais aliéné, -la seule chose que je pouvais bien tenir de lui- mais me laissa faire. Comme Corah, qui savait que je savais. La porte claque derrière nous, et je m'excusai du désordre de l'endroit que je n'avais pas rangé depuis belle lurette. Enivré par la perspective d'être seule dans la même pièce qu'elle, j'osai m'approcher brusquement d'elle pour prendre son visage entre mes mains, pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Mais celui ci ne savait pas où regarder, et j'y lisais à la fois peur et affolement. Son pouls s'accélérait, pris de panique, et elle essoufflait. Corah essaya de se dégager, mais je ne voulais pas.

- Lâche moi, enfin!

Elle réussit à se dégager en une secousse, mais mes deux mains atterrirent sur son avant bras droit avant qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la porte. En effet, une vilaine éraflure s'étendait sur une bonne partie de sa peau, saignant encore par endroits. Un vilaine cicatrice gravera ce bras, à la suite. Si seulement elle pouvait guérir comme nous! Corah restait muette pendant que j'observais la plaie, puis profita d'un de mes moments d'inattention pour reprendre possession de son bras.

-Ça ne fait pas mal, de toute...

- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Dans la cuisine, mon père me demanda alors que je sortais la trousse de secours:

- Alors, cette tâche?

- Elle partira avec un peu d'alcool. Annonçais-je en brandissant la trousse devant son nez.

Dans la chambre, Corah s'était assise sur le lit, les yeux égarés dans le vide. Je me mis à genoux devant elle, comme pour une demande en mariage, et je tendais ma main pour avoir de nouveau accès à la blessure. Je préférais la prévenir en ouvrant la bouteille d'alcool.

- Attention, ça pique.

- Je sais.

Pendant tout le temps où je soignais sa blessure, elle me regardait, silencieuse, essayant presque de sonder mon esprit. Elle me mettait presque mal à l'aise, à l'étroit, dans ma petite chambre. Je ne remarquais plus la couverture froissée de mon lit, ni les vitres embuées, ni le tic-tac de mon réveil. Nous étions seuls, elle et moi, dans un espèce d'espace temps parallèle à celui de notre monde, à la fois perdus et retrouvés, à la fois heureux et mélancoliques. Mais pourtant si biens.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de... Faire ça pour moi. Murmura t'elle,sans prendre conscience que sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

- Si, pour tout ce que tu fais dans cette maison. J'ignorais que c'était toi qui tenait à ce que tout soit propre.

-Je ne viens que de temps en temps, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui... Oh, c'est ta petite amie, sur la photo? Me demanda t'elle en pointant du doigt le cadre accroché au mur.

Belle et moi, dans mon garage, quelques mois après son anniversaire, et le départ d'Edward. Charlie lui avait offert un appareil photo et Renée un album, dans lequel elle tenait à m'avoir en photo. Nous avions pris toute une après midi avant d'avoir la photo parfaite. Elle m'en a offert une copie soigneusement emprisonnée dans un petit cadre. Bella a t'elle toujours son album? Regarde t'elle notre photo avec un goût de regret dans la bouche?

- Non, c'était une amie. Elle est décédée.

- Ah, désolée.

- Et toi, ton cœur est pris?

- Non, plaqua t'elle en retirant sa main de la mienne. Je dois y aller. Tu sais bien que les devoirs pour demain ne vont as se faire tout seuls. A demain.

- Oui, à demain.

Et elle me planta là, plus seul que jamais, face à cette photo ou Bella souriait de toutes ses dents, aujourd'hui utilisées pour sucer le sang d'un animal, plantées dans sa chair vivante. Ou d'un humain. A cette idée, je frissonnai. Mais Corah est là, elle. C'est mon antidote, mon contre-poison. Mon anti-douleur.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai repris conscience d'être dans ma chambre que je vis les trombes d'eau qui tapaient furieusement contre ma vitre. Ah, au moins, ça la lavera. J'attrapai furtivement ma vieille parka épaisse qui me protégeait du froid et de la pluie, avant ma loup-garisation. Elle le lui serait bien trop grande, mais bon, si ça peut lui permettre de rentrer au sec. Corah était sur la terrasse, copieusement remerciée par mon père mon le cake aux pommes qu'elle avait cuisiné rien que pour lui. Rien que pour nous, rectifiais-je. A sa grande surprise, je lui retirai son manteau garni de punaises et lui enfilait la parka comme un majordome à la sortie d'un restaurant.

-Tu auras bien plus chaud avec ça. Confirmais je en scratchant la capuche.

-Euh, merci.

Et Corah disparu sur son vieux vélo, sous la pluie battante et la brume qui commençait à s'élever. Je la regardai, jusqu'à la perdre des yeux, seul, sous le porche.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? Je répondrai aux questions en début du quatrième chapitre, s'il y en a éventuellement. Le quatrième chapitre sera posté dans une semaine, car ce sera pour moi la fin des cours et j'aurai plus de temps à m'y consacrer. En attendant, je vous invite à aller lire les 100 drabbles vampiriques, ou alors the way of the another world. Oui oui, un peu de pub ne fait pas de mal. Reviews?


	4. Tentative de contact

**_Et voilà, comme promis, la suite en fin de semaine. Les vacances sont commencées, même si c'est à regret, mais j'ai au moins le plaisir de vous revoir pour ce quatrième chapitre. Je remercie tous mes gentils petits reviewers qui me font très plaisir, et aux autres lecteurs qui viennent ici. J'espère que vous serez à nouveau nombreux pour ce chapitre, et pour les suivants._**

**_Bon, suite à la grande vague facebookienne, je me suis créé une page: Ptitemanou ( l'avatar est le visage d'une poupée en noir et blanc). Venez devenir fan! Je préfère mieux ça plutôt que de donner mon nom de famille et mon prénom sur . J'aurais ainsi la chance de pouvoir discuter avec vous plus amplement._**

**_Bonne lecture. C'est du point de vue de Corah._**

* * *

Cette semaine s'est écoulée particulièrement vite, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je n'étais pas si pressée que ça de passer mes examens, finalement. Pourtant, la pluie faisait que les journées paraissaient longues. Sortir dehors fermer les serres n'est pas agréable, le froid restait tenace en pénétrant dans les vêtements humideS, et il vous collait à la peau toute la journée. Le printemps tardait vraiment à arriver et si ça continue, je m'arrangerai pour passer mon été dans l'ouest, afin d'avoir chaud au moins une fois dans l'année. Ou en Floride, à voir.

Mais passer mon samedi à regarder la pluie ne me semblait pas un programme très entraînant. Les clients ne se bousculaient pas au portillon, sauf Emily venue passer un peu de temps avec nous, pour commander des fleurs, papoter, et demander des conseils. On dit que lorsqu'elle était jeune, sa maison a été incendiée et c'est la cause de son visage tuméfié d'un côté. Mais je n'écoute pas les racontars. Tiens, en parlant de blessure, la mienne est presque guérie. Je ne sais pas si ce miracle vient du fait que la blessure était superficielle, ou que ce soit Jacob qui m'avait soignée. En effet, ses mains brûlantes sur mon bras ne m'ont pas laissées indifférente. Ça a été comme un électrochoc, un agréable électrochoc.

Sa parka était étalée sur mon lit, attendant qu'on la porte, ou qu'on l'amène à son propriétaire. J'aurais bien sûr le temps de faire un saut chez les Black, mais y aller sans y être invitée relevait de l'impolitesse. Ne pas lui rendre sa parka aussi. Et ce serait mieux que de compter les gouttes d'eau sur ma vitre. Ne voulant pas y aller les mains vides, je mis dans un sac un bouquet de tulipes cueillies ce matin. Puis, vêtue de la parka, j'enfourchai mon vélo.

Les voix se sont tues dans ma tête depuis que je les ai entendues pour la première fois, et mes cauchemars se sont dissipés. Peut-être rêvais-je à moitié réveillée? Ou bien je suis devenue folle. Oui, c'est ça. Je suis complètement loufoque. Comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant. Je frappai trois coups à la porte, un peu essoufflée. Jacob ouvrit.

Ah, si je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il soit simplement vêtu d'un short en jean qui lui allait comme un gant! Jamais je n'avais vu son torse finement musclé. Et voilà, encore un électrochoc, tu vas finir par disjoncter ma pauvre Corah. Gênée par cette impudeur, je lui tendis le bouquet de fleurs.

- Ça ne me flatte pas beaucoup, qu'une fille m'offre des fleurs. Révéla t'il, en même temps qu'un sourire aussi lumineux qu'un soleil.

- Moi, ça me flatterai que tu te couvres un tant soit peu, beau mâle. Dis je en m'étonnant des deux derniers mots que je croyais n'avoir que pensé. Je fais un coucou à Billy et je repars. Je viens te rendre ta parka, et te remercier.

-Billy est chez le chef Swan, mais rentre, ne reste pas sur le palier.

- Non, je n'ai pas prévu de rester longtemps.

- Et moi je ne veux pas rester seul. Entre donc.

- D'accord.

Non, je n'avais effectivement pas prévu de rester longtemps, mais les conditions météorologiques en ont décidé autrement. J'aurais dû sentir que l'air suintait l'orage. Un grondement sourd et grave, comme sorti des entrailles de la terre, fit trembler toute la maison, moi y compris. Puis une triomphale averse s'abattit sur la réserve.

- Bon, eh bien, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre que cela passe, si tu ne veux pas que je te prête à nouveau ma parka et que tu reviennes à nouveau me la rendre demain.

- En effet. Je suis sûre que ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

- Peut-être que si.

- Ou pas.

- En attendant, tu pourrais m'aider à répéter le théatre? Me demanda t'il en

- Si ça t'enchantes.

Dans notre lycée Quileute, le théâtre peut faire partie, si l'on choisit ce module, des épreuves les plus simples qui rapportent des points. Mais bien sûr, le rôle doit être bien interprété, à la réplique près, au geste près. Je n'avais pas choisi cette option, trouvant ridicule d'apprendre un rôle par coeur pour le restituer devant un Jury. Mais aider Jacob restait dans mes cordes. Il avait piqué une scène finale d'une célèbre pièce de Shakespeare, où il trouve son amante étendue, morte d'amour et de chagrin. Je jouais donc le rôle du cadavre (merci l'ambiance) étendue, sur le lit ( à l'odeur douteuse), écoutant d'une oreille durcie par la rigidité cadavérique sa tirade, que je suivais sur le livre. Alors qu'après avoir lu la suite, et l'avoir vu s'élancer vers le lit, je me relevai de moitié, le stoppant de la main. Il me regarda, amusé, les bras croisés;

- Wow wow wow. On n'est pas sensés reproduire tous les gestes non plus, hein?

- Bien si! C'est plus facile pour mémoriser la pièce. Recouche toi Juliette Capulet. T'es sensée être un cadavre en voie de putréfaction, et je ne pense pas que Shakespeare serait d'accord pour un remake de son oeuvre version zombie.

- Ah mais tu sais, les acteurs au cinéma, ils font semblant! Pas pour de vrai, nous, on fait pareil, comme ça on aura l'air de professionnels, tu vois?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'imiter les acteurs. Avoua t'il en se rapprochant un peu plus.

- Tu aimerais vraiment embrasser une morte?

- Si c'est toi, bien sûr. Et tu ne connais pas la pièce? Elle n'est pas morte, finalement, simplement endormie, et réveillée par un baiser de son beau Roméo...

- Beau? Ca va? Tu rentres encore dans tes chaussures?

- Je crois. Dit il en se rapprochant à nouveau.

Mon coeur battit la chamade alors que peu à peu, je voyais son visage se rapprocher, ses yeux plonger dans les miens, son souffle se mélanger au mien. Je n'étais qu'une bourrasque de sentiments, qui pouvait partir au quart de tour. Se laisser emporter était si tentant... Mon corps disait oui, ma tête refusait. Je plaquai mes mains sur ses épaules et trouvai un moyen de détourner son attention.

- Ah, l'orage est passé!

Pour me sortir de cette chaleur étouffante qui nous enveloppait tous les deux, je collai mon nez à la vitre embuée et, comme pour se moquer de moi, un éclair dansa furtivement dans la pièce. Jacob se laissa retomber à côté de moi, le dos au mur, et lachait un soupir.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi. Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser. Résonna t'il, déçu.

Je fis de même et collai mon dos au mur froid et humide. Je ne pensai qu'il lui prendrait si mal.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas toi! C'est juste besoin de temps, Jacob. On se parle depuis deux jours à peine, et tu te jettes sur moi, comme ça.

- C'est bon, c'est compris, tu ne veux pas de moi.

- Non je te dis! Je ne suis pas prête à m'engager sérieusement à nouveau.

- Et surtout pas avec moi.

- Bon, comme tu as l'air de vouloir jouer ta tête de mule, reste y mais écoute moi.. J'étais fiancée, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'avais 16 ans, et avec un visage pâle. Depuis 9 neuf mois, on a rompu, et j'ai du même l'attaquer en justice.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas.

Il soupira à nouveau, et une vague d'air chaud fouetta mon visage, puis il tourna la tête et ne m'adressa pas la parole. Je me sentais stupide, encore plus que lorsque j'essayai de communiquer à des voix que j'entendais dans ma tête. Tout ça parce que Tim m'a complétement détruite, je refuse de me reconstruire avec un autre qui recollera les morceaux. Je préfère rester démolie, en miette et qu'on me laisse pourrir sur place. Ca ne tourne pas rond, dans ta tête, Corah. J'essaie de me rattraper en lui prenant la main, mais ses doigts restent contractés, et je force comme une malade pour les détendre. Impossible. Je lui chatouillais les côtes en riant et le priant de se lâcher un peu. Il sourit calmement, comme une personne souffrante, et prit ma main dans la sienne, deux à trois fois plus grande. Jacob était un vrai radiateur ambulant et j'avouai même avoir un peu chaud en sa présence. Fatiguée, je glissai dans sommeil comateux, la tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule du Quileute.

Alors que j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je croisai ceux de l'homme assis près de moi. Je n'avais pas rêvé, comme si passer du temps avec lui absorbait mes cauchemards.

- Coucou toi. Murmura t'il en caressant ma joue brûlante. Bien dormi?

- Oui, oui.

- Et, tu sais quoi? L'orage est passé, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Il est quelle heure?

- Cinq heures moins le quart.

- Oh, si tard! Je dois y aller, tu as raison.

Je m'extirpai difficilement, encore engourdie de sommeil, du lit et tapotai mon pull en coton pour le défroisser un peu, et j'ajustai mes cheuveux bouclés/ Il me restait encore à préparer les commandes florales pour demain, et à passer au cimétière. Mes parents comptent sur mon coup de main, je ne pouvais pas me désister, même si, pour une fois, j'eus du mal à quitter cette maison si pauvre et pourtant si chaleureuse et accueillante. A moins que ça ne soit ses habitants qui l'imprégnaient de leurs émotions... Jacob me suivit sur le perron, ses grandes mains dans ses poches. Il s'écrai un « Ah, j'oubliais! » avant de disparaître dans la maison, et il revint avec sa parka, et l'expression d'un gamine qui n'ose pas avouer sa bêtise.

- En fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que je te l'avais donnée. Peut-être que j'avais envie de te revoir.

- Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée.

- Seulement? J'espérai mieux. File, mais reviens moi vite.

- Pas de problème.

Et dès la seconde où j'ai enfourché mon vélo, mon esprit ne fut occupé que par une seule chose; Jacob Black. A chaque geste, chaque mouvement chaque pas, j'étais obnubilée par l'Indien. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, où il était, si lui aussi, il pense à moi comme je pense à lui. A vélo, je failli louper mon virage et me retrouver dans le fossé. Ensuite, je dûs recommencer plusieurs fois les compositions et les bouquets commandés car je me trompai de fleur, de disposition, de couleur... Mes mains tremblaient tellement qu'il m'était impossible de faire un travail précis et bien fait. Si bien que, au bout de plusieurs tentatives pour me concentrer qui furent toutes un échec, je réalisai un dernier bouquet de roses, et pris la direction du cimetière.

En passant par ma porte d'entrée, - et non celle de la boutique-, je croisai ma grand-mère, emmitouflée dans son anorak jaune, un parapluie à la main. Il bruinait légèrement, et je comprenais son choix de s'habiller en conséquence. D'ailleurs, cette année, avons nous eu quelques journées de soleil? Si oui, cela me semble déjà bien loin. Est ce que Jacob serait d'accord avec moi?

- Le temps n'est pas terrible, hein? Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ah ça, non! Si tu savais ce que je viens de voir, tu n'en croirais pas une miette.

J'avalai ma salive, anxieuse.

- Dis toujours.

- Je ramassai un peu de mousse pour décorer, du côté de la Push, et un immense loup a bondi au dessus de moi. Il était aussi grand qu'un cheval.

_Un immense loup. Aussi haut qu'un cheval._

- Tu dois exagérer un peu, grand-mère.

_Non, elle n'éxagérait pas._

- Tu vois, j'étais sûre que tu ne me croirais pas.

_Mais si mamie, je te crois._

- C'est juste que c'est un peu dur à avaler, mais je te fais confiance.

- Pourquoi, tu en a vu un, toi aussi? Me demanda t'elle en tendant l'oreille.

_Oui, pas plus loin qu'à ma fenêtre._

- Non, mais ça doit être impressionnant. Je vais y aller, sinon je serai trempée avant d'avoir pu arriver sur place.

- D'accord. Et fais y une petite prière pour moi.

- Entendu.

Je prenais toujours une heure, deux même, parfois, le samedi, pour aller lui rendre visite, comme pour lui faire passer cette longue éternité plus rapidement. Il pleuvait la plupart du temps que je passai là bas, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Le plus important pour moi était de passer du temps avec elle, c'est incontournable. Pour Tim, c'est seulement passager. Je le voyais rarement devant cette petite place où nous avions pour point commun de nous y rendre. Il se tenait debout, ses deux points blancs serrés comme s'ils renfermaient une pièce qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser tomber, les yeux humides et fermés. Tim s'en voulait. Il a été stupide et il regrette, maintenant. Il s'en veut comme je lui en veux.

Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient le long des feuilles vertes avant de tomber dans un espèce de clapotis frénétique et continu sur la petite plaque de marbre noir brillant, neuve et entretenue chaque semaine. Je balayai les quelques feuilles mortes qui étaient collées à la tombe par l'eau, puis je retirai le bouquet de la semaine dernière, à peine défraîchi, et le remplaçai par celui tout frais que je viens de ramener. Je m'asseyais sur la tombe comme sur le rebord d'un trottoir, comme si Alisha était spirituellement à côté de moi.

- Je me demande quand il fera beau à nouveau, mais tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de ces choses là, non? Enfin, mes pensées sont toujours dirigées vers toi, même si cette semaine bat le record de l'étrange. Rien ne pourra te remplacer, tu me manques,j'aimerai à nouveau te sentir dans mes bras.

Et je me mis à penser à Jacob. A penser tellement fort qu'il m'a peut-être entendu. Je voulais qu'il m'entende, qu'il sente que je vais mal et qu'il arrange tout ça, comme cette blessure au bras. Qu'il fasse disparaître cette douleur. Un sifflement aigu crissa dans mes oreilles, ma tête me fit mal, comme si on y perçait un trou, ma vue se troubla, et, la seule chose que je vis avant de tomber inerte sur la tombe furent les inscriptions sur la stèle:

**Alisha Nello- Mars 2008- Août 2009.**

Et la voix de Leah apparut, comme un phare en pleine brume, m'éclairant de son timbre.

_« Aie! C'était puissant, cette fois-ci. J'en ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. »_

_« Jacob, intervint un homme, comment ce fait il que cette personne pense à toi? »_


	5. Une identité

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'excuse de ce retard impardonnable, mais pendant tout ce temps ou je flanais à droite à gauche, je vous ai écrit un chapitre digne de ce nom, deux fois plus long que les autres, et où les révélations commencent à apparaitre, j'ai aussi prévu la suite qui risque de fort vous plaire. Je remercie tous mes reviewers qui me font plaisir et qui me permettent de ne pas laisser tomber cette fiction. Merci beaucoup. Et pour ceux qui lisent the way of the another world, une suite est en cours. Encore un merci pour votre patience. C'est un point de vue Jacob. Pour ce qui est des pensées entre parenthèses, lorsqu'il y a juste deux personnes qui communiquent par téléphatie, je mets juste quelques espaces entres les deux répliques, car sinon si je passe des lignes, ça devient long. Dites moi si vous préférez que je passe des lignes.**

* * *

La pluie était, en ce moment, toujours au rendez vous. Elle cachait le beau soleil parmi ces vilains nuages gris, humides et tristes. Ils annoncent du renouveau pour la semaine prochaine. Du beau temps, enfin, celui qui peut être le plus beau dans la péninsule d'Olympic, avec des températures à peu près agréables. « M'enfin, murmurais je en posant mon sac sur la banquette arrière de la Golf, la pluie peut passer pour un avantage .»

Pendant le temps que je longeais la petite route sinueuse qui menait à la boutique Nello, je repensai aux questions que Billy m'avait posées lorsqu'en rentrant, il avait croisé Corah, les cheveux en bataille et la mine un peu fatiguée. Lui faire assimiler qu'elle était juste passée pour me rendre mon parka et que l'orage l'a surprise et qu'elle s'est endormie dans le canapé a été plus difficile que prévu. Quoi? Ce n'était pas dans le canapé, mais dans mon lit? Oui je sais, mais là, ça aurait été mettre les pieds dans le plat, et même sans avoir avoué cela, Billy m'a tout de même indiqué que le canapé n'était pas assez confortable pour CE genre de choses, aux dires de Paul, mon beau frère. J'ai dû lui répéter que non, elle s'est juste endormie, il n'a rien voulu savoir. En effet, j'ai été un peu vexé qu'elle détourne mon attention au moment où j'allais l'embrasser, mais je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois.

Corah marchait tranquillement, enveloppée dans ma parka, une des lanières de son sac à l'épaule. Elle avait enfilé des petites bottes de caoutchouc bleues marine, qui lui donnait un air de petit canard. Je fis demi tour et ouvris la fenêtre passager pour lui parler.

- Monte, je t'emmènes.

- Non, je vais salir ta voiture de boue. Répondit elle en continuant sa route.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas grave. Monte.

- Ca ne te dérange donc pas que tout le monde nous voie ensemble au lycée?

- Ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, moi, je t'aime bien.

Enfin, il est sûr que je vais bien rigoler en voyant les têtes décomposées de Quil et Embry à l'entrée du lycée. Nous sommes un peu fâchés, mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Alors que nous marchions côte à côte, je passai mon bras autour des épaules frêles de Corah, qui se dégagea furtivement et sauvagement. J'ai passé pour un con, devant une bonne partie du lycée. Chouette. Seth vint à notre rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux brillants. Il fit la bise à Corah, deux baisers humides et clinquants sur chaque joue, ce que jamais je n'avais osé faire. Il m'épatera toujours, ce gamin. Ce que je me borne à faire depuis des jours, il le fait comme ça, spontanément, comme si elle était une vieille connaissance.

- Bonjour, tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en premièrement à mon amie. Et toi mec, ça roule?

Corah ne répondit pas, gênée par cette complicité trop soudaine que Seth lui accordait. Eh oui, mon pote, ton altruisme n'est pas une qualité qui fait défaut à tout le monde. Pour éviter que le silence s'installe, je lâchai lamentablement;

- Oui, ça va. Nous allons bien. Corah, voici Seth. Seth, je te présente Corah.

Et tout à coup, une jalousie haineuse asphyxiait mon corps, étouffait un à un mes muscles, en finissant par mon cœur. Seth, qui a toujours été un ami précieux devenait un ennemi, un adversaire dans la course du Trophée. Un ennemi qui veut tout ce que je possède, c'est-à-dire Corah. Je crus qu'il voulait me la prendre, me l'arracher des mains pour me rendre malheureux. Mais si elle s'est imprégnée, elle ne me laissera pas, hein? Pour la première fois depuis que nous avons échangé nos premières paroles, j'éprouvai la crainte de la perdre, sans l'avoir vraiment gagnée.

- Enchantée Seth. Tenta-t-elle sur un faux ton joyeux.

- Moi de même, Miss. Au fait Jake, Sam passe à la pause, il a la solution à… Enfin, tu vois quoi.

- Ah, ok. Je vous rejoindrai.

L'idée que le chef ait trouvé ce qu'il se passait ces derniers temps au sein de la meute me ragaillardit un peu, même si les quelques cours de la matinée ont été pénibles et longs. Chaque minute de cours semblait s'écouler comme une heure et pleins de questions, au fil du temps qui s'égrenait lentement, germaient dans ma tête comme des pousses de haricots. Peut-être nous attendait-il avec une seule hypothèse, ou bien l'identité de cette personne. Dans les deux cas, peut-être cela nous aidera à comprendre la chose. La douleur de cette personne commençait à nous peser et l'on ressentait au fond de nous un mal-être intense qui nous rongeait de l'intérieur. Il est temps que ça cesse. Je m'étonne même de m'avoir vu dans ses pensées, même si au fond cela ne me dérangeait pas. Seulement, cette personne me connait, ce qui rallonge le périmètre jusqu'à Forks, et je n'avais pas le temps de faire la liste de mes connaissances. Ce serait bien trop long. Je sortai enfin de cours, somnolent et le crâne rempli de questions. Même la simple vue de Corah n'a pas pu faire s'écouler les heures plus rapidement. Et cela m'inquiétait. Je rejoignis celle-ci à sa table de cours, essayant en vain d'esquisser un sourire.

- Je t'accompagnes à la cantine, et je vais devoir m'absenter par la suite, mais je reviendrai.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, tu sais.

- Non non, j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi.

Et j'aimerais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, Corah, mais après cet échec de tentative de t'embrasser, je vais garder cela pour moi. Du moins pour le moment. Nombreuses sont les personnes qui nous on dévisagés lors du chemin vers le self, excitées par la curiosité de savoir ce qu'un Indien pouvait bien faire avec elle, Corah. J'avoue que le don d'Edward de lire dans les pensées des gens alentours aurait été bien utile et intéressant. Non, maintenant qu'il a réussi à vampiriser Bella il est… Il est… Bella… Je dois l'oublier, elle est morte. Aussi froide qu'un cadavre. Mais vivante. Comme le cadavre qu'à joué Corah dans la pièce de théâtre que je répète pour les examens. Je m'engageai derrière elle dans la rampe de la cantine, découvrant avec horreur le plat du jour. Oui, la purée maison de la cantine ressemblait davantage à une colle pour papier peint qu'à une véritable purée. Et elle n'avait absolument rien de maison. Je posai mon plateau en face du sien, sur la table qu'elle avait choisie et je lui demandai;

- Tu veux bien m'attendre? J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Oui, pas de soucis. Passe le bonjour à Sam

- Tu ne bouges pas, hein?

- Mais Jacob, ou veux tu que j'ailles?

- Tu as raison, je me fais du mouron pour rien.

Rejoindre Sam a été plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Plus je passais de temps avec elle, et moins c'était facile de la quitter, ne serait ce que quelques secondes. Peut -être les effets de l'imprégnation? J'espère bien. Quil et Embry me suivaient de près, tandis que j'arrivais en vue de Sam, Seth et Leah, sans oublier Paul et Jared. Les principaux loups étaient présents et, pressé, je demandai à Sam de faire court.

- Pourquoi, pour aller retrouver ta pâlichonne? Cracha la louve.

- Tais toi, Leah. Bon alors, commença Sam. Une meute du Canada a répondu à notre appel, et nous a fait part de son expérience dans ce domaine. Nos parents se souviennent d'avoir connu un phénomène similaire. Il semblerait que l'alliée de la meute cherche inconsciemment à nous contacter.

- Comment ça, inconsciemment? Et c'est quoi, l'alliée de la meute? Questionna Seth, lisant apparemment dans mes pensées.

- Elle ne le sait pas qu'elle nous parle, c'est son instinct qui le demande. Je dis elle car c'est forcément une femel… Une femme. C'est un peu comme l'Alpha, mais en féminin. Elles sont considérées comme les mères de la meute. C'est un don héréditaire et de plus en plus rare.

- Donc, résumais je, si on a connu ça avant, on doit avoir son nom quelque part, et il nous restera plus qu'à trouver ses descendantes.

- Exactement, ton père cherche encore, mais il a le nom sur le bout de la langue.

- Attends un peu, je vais la lui dénouer, moi, la langue, et pas au sens figuré du terme, hein. Grognais-je d'un ton peut amène.

- Du calme, ton père est un peu lent, mais on y peut… C'est quoi tout ce boucan? Demanda Seth.

En effet, un vacarme assourdissant provenant de la cantine nous vrillait les tympans, comme un long roulement de tambour d'un batteur. Des rires comme des crissements de pneus de moto. Comme lorsque Bella, par souci d'avoir perdu son cher et tendre, avait tenté de se mettre à la moto, que la position des freins lui avait échappée et qu'elle avait heurté la première pierre rencontrée sur le chemin. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pensais-je à elle alors qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça? Et, tout d'un coup, une colère dévastatrice monta en moi, suivie d'un angoisse grandissante, et un sentiment d'être humilié. Ces sentiments n'avaient pas raison d'être sauf si… Mon imprégnée les ressentait aussi. Je courus à grandes enjambées vers la cantine. Bon sang, j'avais raison de me faire du mouron, mais à quel point?

Lorsque je dépassai la porte de verre de la cantine avec fracas, je surpris Tyler et ses disciples le bras levés, prêts à lacer la poignée de purée qu'ils avaient dans la main. Corah, assise, tremblait de rage, ou de tristesse, j'avais du mal à le définir. Les épaules de son pull, et ses cheveux filandreux étaient couverts de nourriture en tout genre. Tyler, me regardant avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, osa lancer la dernière poignée sur son bouc émissaire. Apparemment, ce fut le geste de trop, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Corah se leva d'un bon, renversant sa chaise de fer, tremblante comme si la température de la pièce avait brusquement chutée, les yeux rouges et humides, le teint horriblement pâle. J'étais tellement stupéfait par son allure de fantôme et par le cri rauque et enroué poussé par sa voix sanglotant que je n'avais pas vu en premier temps le couteau qu'elle pressait fermement contre la chair blanche de sa gorge. Doux dieu, capable d'un geste stupide pour un imbécile! Le silence s'éleva comme une brume dans la cantine, tout le monde attendait un dénouement, qu'il soit heureux, ou funeste. Corah suffoquait, pleurait, serrait les dents, puis tint plus fermement le couteau. La peau commença à rougir. Croyant que jamais elle se résignerait d'elle-même, j'hurlais « Non! » dans la quiétude inquiétante de la cantine, plus fort que je ne l'aurais pensé. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers moi, y compris celle de Corah. Ses yeux chocolats apeurés d'en finir avec la vie cherchaient une bénédiction dans les miens, mais ils n'y trouvèrent que dureté et tristesse. Désarmée par le fait que quelqu'un ici tienne à elle, elle jeta le couteau et courut vers les couloirs.

J'aurais pu la rejoindre bien plus tôt en utilisant ma rapidité d'enfant lune, mais cela aurait paru suspect aux yeux de plus d'un lycéen. Corah s'était réfugiée dans une des cabines des toilettes pour femmes, se bouclant à double tour au moment même où j'arrivais. J'y croisai Leah, qui se rinçait les mains. Elle me dit calmement en voyant ma présence dans ces lieux interdits aux hommes;

- C'est pour les femmes, ici, et apparemment, tu n'en est pas une.

Enervé, je ne me rendis pas trop compte de ce que je lui lançais;

- Et toi? T'en es une?

Et je m'en mordis les lèvres, je vous jure, car elle partit sans piper mot. Il ne restait qu'une seule porte fermée et je devinai que c'était dans cette cabine qu'elle s'était réfugiée. Ses battements de cœur tapaient dans mes oreilles, et ses sanglots aussi. Il fallait la convaincre de sortir, avant que ce ne soit l'assistante sociale, ou la conseillère qui viennent pour lui poser tout un tas de questions sur un geste que Corah aurait regretté après. Ils la changeront de lycée, la mettront sous antidépresseurs et il en était hors de question. Je devais m'en occuper avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Je me laissai tomber contre le carrelage froid du mur, enclin à attendre des heures, du moment qu'elle sorte. J'essayai tout de même d'établir la conversation, pour lui montrer que j'étais présent et que je n'étais pas très patient.

- Corah, je suis seul, il n'y a personne d'autre. Tu peux sortir. Promis, je ne reviendrais pas sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Va t'en, moi je ne bougerai pas.

- Tu ne comptes pas passer ta vie la dedans quand même?

- Justement, c'est une excellente idée.

- Dans ce cas, j'attendrais. Mais s'il te plaît Corah, ne m'oblige pas à défoncer la porte.

Le déclic du verrou sonna dans ma tête comme une victoire. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, je ne bougeai pas d'un poil, attendant qu'elle sorte d'elle-même. Mais je le regrettais amèrement en la voyant avancer, appuyée contre le mur, un bras en travers de son corps, pantelante, avec le teint transparent des gens malades n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit. Je la regardai se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

- L'hôpital de Forks n'est pas si loin, je peux t'y conduire, si tu veux.

- Non ça va. J'ai juste des vertiges, rien de grave. Ca m'arrive lorsque je parle… Très souvent. M'avoua-t-elle avec un sourire qui se fit grimace.

- Denise a dit à mon père qu'ils t'ont retrouvée inanimée au cimetière. Que foutais tu dans un endroit pareil?

En attendant sa réponse, je me rappelais l'affolement des Nello lorsqu'ils ont appelé à la maison, la voix sèche et serrée, recherchant activement leur fille depuis cinq heures de l'après midi. La sonnerie du téléphone sonnant comme un S.O.S, et me tirant du lit en pleine nuit. Il devait être deux heures trente. Je me rappelle lorsque j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, et que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque si on ne la retrouvait pas vivante et en bonne santé. Puis je me souvenais qu'elle était partie vers cinq heures moins le quart. « Lui as-tu fait quelque chose Jacob, pour qu'elle disparaisse dans la nature? Que lui as-tu fait? » m'incendiait mon père du haut de son fauteuil roulant. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner de voir peu d'étudiants se lancer à sa battue, et si Tyler y aurait participé, je suis sûr que même si elle était vivante, il l'aurait achevée à coups de pierre. S'il y aurait participé, j'aurais fait équipe avec lui, le surveillant étroitement, et en profitant pour régler mes compte avec lui. Sam et moi, nous y avons participé. Lui, surtout parce que Emily lui demandait, car il ne connaissait que très peu Corah et ne la fréquentait pas vraiment. J'avais peur, peur qu'elle ait eu un accident, qu'elle soit blessée, et qu'on l'emmène loin de moi. Tout comme Bella. Malheureusement pour nous, nous n'étions pas de ceux qui l'on trouvée. Mais lorsque Seth, que je n'avais pas vu lors du début de la battue, l'a ramenée, dans ses bras, inanimée, les cheveux mouillés collant à son visage, je fus soulagé. Et maintenant, elle est devant moi, vivante, en chair et en os.

- Mes parents sont fleuristes, et il est parfois normal que je livre quelques commandes, même si c'est à des morts.

- Pour te croire disparue, tes parents ne devaient pas être au courant de tes livraisons.

- J'ai informé ma grand-mère que je me rendais au cimetière. Ecoute, Jacob, tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne.

Je haussai le ton;

- Oui, une vie que tu as osé essayer de gâcher pour un con pareil!

- La gâcher comme perdre mon temps à te parler, peut-être? C'est la vie, et je n'ai pas besoin de bon samaritain. On ne peut rien y changer, il y a des prédateurs et des proies. Le poisson n'essayera…

- Jamais d'attaquer l'aigle qui le traque. Je…

- Fous le camp! Hurla-t-elle en montrant la porte de sortie du doigt.

Sa voix étranglée se confondit presque immédiatement en sanglots et elle camoufla son visage plein de larmes de ses deux mains. Corah, pour me parler sur ce ton, devait vraiment être à bout de nerfs, et épuisée. Aussi je ne l'écoutais pas et je me mis juste debout. Voyant que je ne cillais même pas, et par un drôle d'accès de coquetterie, elle commença à démêler ses cheveux collants de purée, ne sachant pas vraiment trop par où commencer. Ses doigts fins étaient tremblant; nerveux comme les cordes d'une guitare qu'une musicien grattait. Corah s'était un peu ragaillardie, même si elle hoquetait encore par moment. Je m'approchai un peu, et commençai à tendre les mains vers sa tignasse. Ma jeune amie s'écarta vivement mais je l'attrapai par la taille avant qu'elle ne soit hors d'atteinte et la serrait fort dans mes bras. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse tendrement, ou qu'elle change de sujet, ou tente de détourner mon attention mais non, elle ne fit rien de cela. Bien au contraire, ses petites paluches blanches parcoururent mon dos avant de froisser mes épaules, et elle étouffa contre moi ses derniers sanglots.

- Et si on tentait de démêler tout cela? Demandai-je en l'écartant de moi pour qu'elle voie mon sourire.

La purée, entre temps, a séché et formait une masse compacte dans les cheveux de Corah, j'essayai de démêler, mais rien à faire. Je ne voulais pas trop lui tirer les cheveux, et de ne pas lui faire mal, mais c'était carrément impossible. Je laissai retomber mollement mes mains.

- Euh… Tu vas rentrer chez toi et prendre une bonne douche et…

- Et les cours?

- Au diable les cours, je suis sûr que monsieur Fitzpatrick est déjà au courant et comprendra très bien. Tu vas te reposer et je passerai te voir en soirée.

- Mes parents ne sont pas là. Je n'ai pas les clés.

- Et bien, ma maison t'es grande ouverte. Mets ton parka et ta capuche, on sort de ce foutu lycée.

Traverser le couloir a été long et énervant. Mon bras autour des épaules de Corah pour la protéger contre moi, je jetai un regard noir à toutes ces têtes qui se retournaient sur notre passage. Tout le monde devait déjà être informé, j'imagine. Bon nombre de lycéens ont vu la scène et le lycée n'est pas si grand. Seth vint se poster de l'autre coté de Corah dont seuls le visage ressortait du parka, et il lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Je me retins de lui dire qu'elle était tout à moi, et à personne d'autre.

- Tous des nigauds. Il ne faut pas leur prêter attention. Nous on t'aile bien, et Leah aussi, si elle te connaissait un peu mieux.

Je secouai violement la tête en signe de négation.

- Merci Seth, c'est gentil. Retourne avec tes amis, je ne veux pas te créer d'ennuis. Murmura-t-elle sans même le regarder.

- Hey, Miss, mes ennuis, je me les crée tout seul. Et vous êtes mes amis, non? Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la voiture. Billy est chez le père de Bella.

- Bella, ton amie décédée?

- Oui, celle qui est morte. Lâchais-je en insistant sur le dernier mot, regardant le louveteau pour qu'il saisisse.

- Triste Destin, tout de même, de se suicider par amour. Commenta Seth.

- Suicidée? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidée?

- J'ai essayé, c'était son choix, et c'était perdu d'avance.

- Tout de même, pauvre fille. Finalisa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

Seth, qui lui avait tenu galamment la portière, la referma d'un coup sec et lui fit signe d'ouvrir sa fenêtre, ce que Corah fit sans hésiter.

- Je serais toi, Miss, je ferais attention à ne pas rester seule avec ce bourrin. Il sera capable de te manger, même avec ta purée dans les cheveux.

- J'y veillerai.

Et je démarrai avant même qu'il n'ait retiré les coudes du rebord de la vitre de Corah. Mentir sur la mort de Bella s'avérait risqué, surtout si le mensonge enflait et éclatait au grand jour. Si elle pouvait enfin se comporter comme une véritable imprégnée pour que je puisse lui révéler tout ce que je brûle de lui dire! Heureusement que Seth a joué le jeu, il n'est pas bête ce môme. Ma jeune amie restait recroquevillée dans son coin, comme si elle éprouvait de la crainte envers moi. Ses yeux fatigués erraient dans le vide comme deux fantômes. La pluie venait de cesser pour la toute première fois de la journée.

- Je trouve Seth un peu bizarre dans son comportement, à m'appeler Miss sans cesse. Lâcha-t-elle pour meubler le silence.

Voilà donc une occasion en or que je ne raterai pour rien un monde; éliminer mon ennemi de la course.

- Tu ne sais pas? Pourtant je croyais que tout le lycée était au courant.

- Au courant de quoi? Me demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écouter les potins.

- C'est délicat à dire, tout de même… Eh bien Seth il est… Il est…

- Malade mental? Il se sent rejeté? Mal aimé? Il n'a pas confiance en soi? Il prend râteau sur râteau?

Intérieurement, je m'étouffais de rire.

- Non, non. Rien de tout ça.. Il est… Voilà, Seth n'aime pas les filles.

Corah éteignit la radio pour résumer:

- Quoi? Seth est gay?

- Oui je sais, c'est difficile à croire. Tu devais penser qu'il te tournait autour, mais en fait non. Il cherche juste à se rapprocher de moi. C'est moi qu'il veut et…

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es gay! S'indigna-t-elle

- Non! J'ai déjà refusé ses avances, mais il persiste à me harceler. On pense que c'est Leah qui l'a changé. C'est dur tu, sais, et il fait ce coup là à tous les mecs de la bande. On n'en peut plus, c'est vraiment lourd. Il doit être bien malheureux.

- Oui, j'imagine. Répondit t'elle en me devançant sur le perron.

Dommage que Corah ne soit pas du genre à colporter les ragots. Ca aurait pu être horripilant. Seth ne m'en voudra pas pour cette petite blague, du moins, je l'espère. Je plaquai mes deux paumes contre le bois de la porte, coinçant entre mes deux bras musclés la jeune femme. J'approchais mon visage du sien, et je lui soufflai;

- Qu'elle aurait été ta réaction, si j'aurais répondu que j'étais gay? Tu aurais été déçue?

- Bonne question. Admis Corah en tournant la poignée de la porte avant de plonger à l'intérieur de la maison. Je perdis mon équilibre un instant puis je la suivis.

Ce fut dur pour moi de ne pas jeter un œil dans la salle de bain, le temps qu'elle prenait sa douche. C'était comme poser un travers de porc cuit comme il fait avec des pommes frites encore fumantes devant une personne mourant de faim. Extrêmement tentant, non? Et le pire, c'est que cette personne, par principe, refuse de manger ce plat. Ce n'est plus une tentation, mais un supplice. Vous pouvez donc maintenant me plaindre. Je ne sais pas si Corah apprécierait de savoir que je la compare à un travers avec pommes frites. Mon calvaire pris tout de même fin lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux mouillés et affublée d'un jean et d'un pull de ma sœur. Alors qu'elle fourrait ses vêtements dans la machine à laver, je me suis approché d'elle au moment où elle se relevait, et je l'attrapai par les coudes. Nos yeux dansèrent juste quelques instants et elle se dégagea en se confondant en excuses.

- Je ne peux pas, Jacob, je ne suis prête à rien. Je ne veux plus m'engager. Un premier échec, ça suffit. Je n'en veux pas de deuxième.

- Qui te dit qu'avec moi, ce sera un échec?

- Non Jacob. S'il te plaît. On change de sujet, hein? Dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu es fatiguée. Va dormir dans mon lit, tu as plusieurs heures devant toi.

Alors que je bordais Corah avec ma propre couverture, dans mon propre lit, dans ma propre chambre, je me suis mise à éprouver une colère dévastatrice envers Tyler, ce con qui a osé sans le savoir provoquer un loup garou. Mes mains tremblèrent. Je m'imaginais en train de lui arracher tripes et boyaux, de l'éviscérer vivant à l'aide de mon museau. Les frissons se répandirent à chacun de mes membres. Je sortis à l'extérieur, et je me mis à courir vite. Très vite. Je l'imaginais, le visage maculé de sang, me supplier et demander pardon à Corah, avec ce qui pourrait rester de ses deux mains jointes comme en signe de prière. Les frissons se transformèrent en spasmes, et je n'eus pas le temps de me déshabiller avant de muter.

En passant mon temps à courir entre les cimes à une vitesse au dessus de la normale, j'essayais d'éponger cette haine qui m'imbibait, cette envie féroce de meurtre qui me trempait jusqu'aux os. Passer mon temps à courir, c'était le seul et unique moyen de me faire oublier tout cela. Cependant un bourdonnement intense me stoppa dans mon élan, et de douleur, j'émis un couinement, le museau coincé entre mes pattes. L'alliée de la meute, viens là je t'attends. Les images ne mirent pas longtemps à se pixelliser dans ma tête. Rien de triste ou de malheureux, oh bien au contraire. Dans ses rêves, il n'y avait rien d'autre que moi. Non, je ne suis pas narcissique, c'est la réalité. Le bourdonnement s'atténuant un peu, je relevai ma tête et tentai une communication, sachant que j'étais le seul de la meute à être transformé.

- « Eh, tu m'entends? », - « … », - « Désolé de te réveiller, mais je dois te parler », - « Pour me dire quoi ? », - « Tu n'as pas envie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, toi aussi? », - « Si, bien sur. Où sont tes grands copains? », - « Ils n sont pas là, j'en profite », - « En quoi puis-je t'aider? », - « On va se donner rendez vous, sur la plage de la Push », - « C'est trop loin pour moi », - « Tu es dans la réserve? Trouves toi une voiture, rends toi y », - « Je crois que je vais pouvoir m'arranger, j'arrive », - « Ah, encore une chose », - « Quoi? », - « Apporte moi un short»

Il n'y aura personne à la Push en fin d'après midi, surtout avec le vent froid qui vient de se lever en foret. J'allais enfin savoir qui est cette jeune indienne qui rêve de moi et qui est liée à notre meute. Si elle vit dans la réserve, elle est forcément indienne. C'était marée basse et un large banc de sable était découvert, laissant une zone de rencontre assez vaste. Il ne faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour se rendre à la Push, elle ne devrait pas tarder. De mes grosses pattes, je me rendis sur le sable découvert. Des mares peuplaient la zone bien humide. A l'entrée de la plage, je vis une petite silhouette ballotée par le vent avancer doucement. Elle était trop loin, je ne pouvais pas la distinguer.

- « Bon dieu, un loup, je suis devenue complètement folle», - « Approche, je veux te voir, moi aussi », - « Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus?», - « Crois moi, même si tu étais à l'entrée de la plage, je n'aurais pas de mal à t'avoir. Et si cela était dans mes intentions, je ne serais pas là à bavarder. Tu ne serais plus de ce monde. », - « T'as raison, après tout. J'ai rien à perdre. »

Ses petites pieds clapotaient dans le sable trempé par l'eau salée de la mer. Je me retins de lui dire de se dépêcher. Trente mètres, l'ombre commença à prendre des couleurs. Vingt mètre, et je remarquai qu'elle était toute petite, emmitouflée dans son grand manteau. Dix mètres et…

- « Bon sang Corah, qu'est que tu fous ici? »

Elle s'arrêta à cinq mètres, visiblement irritée. Pas de doute, c'est bien Corah Nello, devant moi. L'alliée de la meute. Je ne vis pas ce qui m'empêchait de lui révéler mon identité. Je voulu lui faire un sourire. Mes dents se dévoilèrent, énormes et aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Elle recula.

- « Hein, tu me connais? Pourquoi je suis là? Tu ne m'as pas demandée de venir? Crétin! » - « Je suis surpris. Tu devrais être en train e dormir chez moi, dans mon lit. »

Corah me regarda, incrédule.

- « Jacob? » - « Qui d'autre? » - « Ah, c'est de plus en plus burlesque » - « Tu ne me crois pas? » - « Non, pas même un peu. » - « Je voudrais bien te le prouver mais par pudeur, retourne toi. » - « Je ne suis pas assez folle pour ça. Le Jacob que je connais n'est pas pudique » - « Tu vas être obligée de me voir dans mon plus simple appareil » - « C'est toi qui veillait à ma fenêtre? » - « Oui » - « Je t'interdis de t'approcher de chez moi! » - « Ne me donne pas d'ordres! »

Corah ne put répliquer. Les deux mains sur la tête, elle s'affala à genoux sur le sable, à demi consciente. Je profitai de ce moment de léthargie pour muter et enfiler vite fait le short qu'elle avait fait tomber auprès d'elle. Dans mes bras elle avait l'air d'une poupée de chiffon. Ses deux yeux me cherchaient, perdus, et elle marmonna quelque chose avant de s'endormir à nouveau. Nous sommes restés là, dans le froid de la brise, seuls. Et depuis ce moment là j'ai su que, imprégnation ou pas, c'est avec elle que je veux passer ma vie.

_De la plage de la Push, j'entendis la messagerie de mon téléphone se déclencher, et la voix de Sam retentit._

_- Mec, c'était Denise Nello, l'alliée! Trouve nous vite Corah!_

_C'est déjà fait._

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue à nouveau! Je vous attends toujours aussi nombreux pour les reviews. Prochain chapitre, Corah se livre à Jacob. Ce sera pour la fin de la semaine. A pluuuus! =D Comment avez vous trouvé twilight 3? Je ne suis pas encore allée le voir, car personne ne peut m'accompagner, snif, je suis à l'agonie de ne pas pouvoir voir les résultats d'une attente de six mois. XD**


	6. Moi et personne d'autre à ma place

_**Bonjour à tous, chers amis de , j'espère que vous passez de bonne miennes sont désormais finies, et je prends plaisir à rester dans ma chambre pour écrire. Je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps car voyez vous, j'avais une PIM ( Panne d'Imagination Majeure) et je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire. Mais ça va tout de suite mieux, après avoir ENFIN vu Twilight 3. Bah il est bien, mieux que le deuxième, mais pas si génial que ça... Ah là, là, Manon, tu es jamais satisfaite!**_

_**Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews qui ont été lus avec plaisir! J'espère que vous me lisez toujours après tout ce temps et que vous apprécierez cette suite, et que je vous retrouverais à la fin de ce sixième chapitre. ( j'en ai prévu 14 et encore, ça ne sera pas fini, au contraire, ça commencera tout juste). Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre point de vue Corah! **_

* * *

J'enroulai une de mes dernières mèches ondulées blondes autour de mon fer à friser. J'ai pour habitude de le faire souvent, aussi cela ne m'a pas pris très longtemps. Le week-end sonnait tout juste, après cette semaine où tous les lycéens, -alors que j'étais flanquée des amis de Jacob et de lui-même, garçons musclés, charmants et à la hauteur particulièrement plus imposante que la mienne- baissaient le regard sur mon passage. Et puis, Jacob est un loup. Difficile à croire, non? Eh bien oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas plus normale qu'eux, puisque j'ai la faculté de pouvoir communiquer télépathiquement avec eux lorsqu'ils sont mutés. Je dis eux, car c'est toute une meute, ces loups. C'est fou, non? Je déposai un peu de fard sur mes paupières, puis une goutte de parfum sur la peau blanche de mon cou. Ma mère entra et me regarda un instant me pomponner, chose qu'elle n'avait pas grandement l'habitude de me voir faire depuis huit ou neuf mois. Pour ses trente huit ans, je suis vexée qu'on me dise souvent dans la rue que c'est ma grande sœur, tant elle paraît jeune et me ressemble. Donna Nello, née Lewis, est néanmoins bien plus grande que mon mètre soixante, mais plus menue que moi, avec ses yeux rieurs aussi turquoises qu'un lagon. Maman s'asseye sur mon lit et me demanda;

- Tu sors, ce soir?

J'attrapai une paire de boucles d'oreilles à peu près coordonnées avec mon chemisier parme et ma jupe en velours prune.

- Oui, Emily et Sam m'invitent à manger. Il y aura le fils des Black.

- Non, pas celles là, prends les petites à fleurs. Commenta-t-elle des boucles d'oreilles. C'est bien que tu sortes. Mais rentre avant minuit, veux-tu? On peut t'emmener, si tu souhaites.

- Pas la peine, Jacob vient me chercher.

- Oh, très bien. C'est une bonne chose que tu… Sortes avec lui.

- C'est un ami. Seulement un ami.

Oui, seulement, malheureusement.

J'enfilai des bottes de daim noires et répondit à ma mère que j'étais là à présent, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter comme le week-end dernier. Elle soupira et me fit un demi-sourire.

- Et ton père, sans cesse à se lisser les cheveux lorsqu'il s'inquiète!

- Justement maman, il n'en a plus.

Et nous partîmes dans un fou rire que seules mères et filles peuvent avoir. Deux légers coups furent presque aussitôt frappés à la porte, et nous nous tûmes, inquiètes et silencieuses.

- Ce n'est pas beau de se moquer du maître de maison, aussi dégarni soit' il, tonna mon père sur le ton de l'amusement. Corah ma chérie, ton ami t'attends dans la cuisine.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Kenny Nello est un homme grand à la stature imposante et à la calvitie très avancée. Ses deux yeux noisettes m'ont été attribués à ma naissance. Ancien peintre en bâtiment, il a décidé, 7 ans auparavant, de laisser tomber pour aider ma mère à la boutique. Il complète son salaire en rendant quelques petits services aux gens le demandant, et en rendant visite aux petits vieux. Du bout de ses quarante cinq ans, c'est le meilleur papa au monde. Jacob m'attendait dans ma cuisine, visiblement mal à l'aise de se tenir ici, chez moi, en face de mon père. Contrairement à moi, il ne s'est pas changé pour la soirée, à part qu'il est accompagnée d'une jolie rose qui je pense m'est destinée. J'allai dans l'arrière boutique prendre une jardinière de pétunias pour la maîtresse de maison m'ayant invitée, puis je revenais sur mes pas, posant le pot sur la table pour accueillir la fleur de l'Indien avec un bisous sur la joue. J'embrassai père et mère avant de monter dans la Golf noire de Jacob. Il n'était que dix huit heures à la pendule, mais Sam avait à me parler de mes… Nouvelles fonctions. Et j'aimerais bien assister Emily en cuisine. Le Quileute alluma la radio et nous tombâmes sur une vieille chanson des Rolling Stones.

- Sympa, tes deux parents. Ils doivent être cools.

- Billy n'est pas mal non plus, dans son genre.

- Tu sais, lorsque tu n'es pas à la maison, il me nourrit au pain sec et à l'eau, et je ne vois la lumière du jour que pendant les cours.

- Tu crois que je vais gober ça, toi, un loup, contre un malheureux handicapé?

- Il n'est pas si malheureux que ça, surtout lorsque tu es à la maison, et moi aussi, je suis heureux quand tu viens.

Muse résonna dans l'habitacle de la voiture, ainsi qu'un silence gêné.

Sam nous attendait sur le perron, un ballon de football sous le bras, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Jacob me débarrassa de ma jardinière et prit l'initiative de partir à la rencontre de son ami et chef, -qui descendait les marches-, me précédant comme pour me protéger. J'allais m'avancer pour serrer la main de Mr Uley lorsqu'il me lança le ballon sans que je m'y attende. Il m'atteignit doucement à la poitrine puis tomba mollement au sol et effectua deux ou trois rebonds pitoyablement avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il me tendit la main en me donnant une accolade.

- On manque un peu de réflexe, Corah? Bienvenue à la maison.

- Bonsoir Mr Uley.

- Appelle moi Sam. Emily est partir faire quelques courses. On va pouvoir discuter un peu en attendant.

- Si ça ne dérange pas Corah, bien sûr. Lança froidement Jacob en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sentant venir la tension entre les deux garçons, je m'interposai.

- Pas du tout, j'en serai ravie, au contraire.

- Quand je parle d'une discussion ce sera cartes sur table. Tu réponds à nos questions, idem pour nous.

- Marché conclu.

Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'embarquai lorsque j'ai accepté le marché de Sam et à présent, je commençai à m'inquiéter un peu. Suis-je prête à aborder ma vie avec deux autres personnes, sans secrets ni tabou? Certains sujets me seront aussi douloureux qu'une plaie dans laquelle on remuerait un couteau, et d'autres seront bien plus léger, plus doux, comme des cicatrices totalement refermées. On s'installa autour de la table ronde de la cuisine, Jacob à gauche. Il semblait tout aussi inquiet que moi. Sam, les mains croisées devant lui, me regarda un instant avant de commencer un interrogatoire digne d'un SS;

- Savais tu auparavant que ta grand-mère a connu le même sort que toi?

Parce qu'en plus de me poser des questions, il m'apprenait des choses concernant ma famille que j'ignorai.

- Non.

- Jacob m'a dit que Tyler t'a causé une vilaine blessure. Elle a cicatrisé de façon rapide?

Je lui montrai mon bras guéri sans dire un mot.

- Merveilleux. Ton père est Quileute? as-tu déjà fait preuve d'une force incroyable voire surhumaine?

- Si mon père est le fils de ma grand-mère qui est Quileute, il l'est forcément lui aussi. Pour ce qui est de la force, je suis plutôt pataude.

- Les alliées sont souvent indienne, ou de race croisée, mais jamais visage pâle à 100%. Observa Sam

- Tu t'es déjà transformée en loup? Demanda Jacob, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

- Non? Je suis censée? Parce qu'à vous attendre, j'ai l'impression que cela devrait être plutôt en Jack Russell croisé Fox Terrier, vu que je suis une « croisée ».

Sam chuchota à l'oreille de Jacob, assez fort cependant pour que j'entende.

- T'es sûr que c'est elle?

Jacob haussa les épaules.

- Bah ouais, j'en suis certain.

- Parce que pataude, aucun réflexe… C'en est presque étonnant que ce soit elle.

Là, ça allait un peu trop loin. Moi, ma place, je veux bien la refourguer à une autre, j'en serai bien contente; Je sais, il m'en faut peu pour m'énerver, mais se défouler fait du bien, beaucoup de bien.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais du arriver en soulevant une maison sur mon dos, comme Hulk par exemple en hurlant, youhou je suis là les ptits loups! J'ai l'air un peu conne, j'ai pas la tête de l'emploi, mais je suis à disposition.

- Justement, ça n'aurait pas été trop demandé, vu à quel point on a souffert pendant que tu nous envoyais les images de tes rêves! Commença à hurler Sam, rougeoyant.

Capitaine, cela ne sert à rien de s'occuper de la santé du matelot, il est toujours prêt à larguer les amarres.

- Parce que ça ne marche que dans un sens, d'après vous? Pourquoi m'a-t-on retrouvée inconsciente dans un cimetière?

Grand silence. Apparemment, ma réplique a fait mouche. Jacob m'observait avec une expression de douleur peinte sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas prendre mon parti, ni celui de Sam, et la neutralité lui posait apparemment problème. De plus, penser qu'il m'a hurlé dessus à propos du fait que je sois tombée dans les pommes alors que c'était en partie sa faut ne devait pas l'aider. Pour ma part, j'essayais de me rappeler ce que j'avais bien pu rêver ces derniers temps; Alisha, Tim, Alisha et Tim et Oh non, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, plein de fois Jacob. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues tandis que je ne savais plus où regarder.

- Et cette gamine, dans tes rêves, qui Est-ce? Demanda Sam sans savoir que ce serait la dernière question qu'il me posera ce soir et dont il n'obtiendra aucune réponse.

Je me levai de table pour me refugier sur les marches du perron. On venait de m'arracher le cœur, de m'envoyer en enfer avec pour seul bagage des braises ardentes. Je bousculai à la porte d'entrée Emily qui revenait du supermarché de Forks, un sac d'épicerie dans les bras. N'étant pas dupe de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle jeta un regard accusateur à son cher et tendre, et demanda aux deux garçons de ranger les provisions. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vint me rejoindre, alors que j'étais assise sur les marches du perron, à regarder la nuit tomber. Emily prit place tout à coté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher d'elle et me serrer dans ses bras

- Elle te manque, n'Est-ce pas?

- Plus que ce que je veux le faire croire. Toutes ses affaires sont dans mon armoire. Je ne peux pas respirer sans une seule fois penser à elle.

- Tu devais bien en prendre soin.

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'immobiliser derrière moi.

- Seulement ce jour là, si je ne l'avais pas confiée à Tim, Alisha serait dans mes bras.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est le destin. Est-ce que tu comptes en…

- Non, je ne pense pas. Et avec qui, hein?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'espère que tu ne m'ne veux pas, mais je n'avais pas une folle envie de cuisiner, alors j'ai ramené des pizzas à réchauffer.

- Pas du tout, Emily.

- Je peux prendre la relève, Emily? Je me sens un peu coupable. Proposa Jacob, un carton de pizza fumant dans la main.

Elle se leva doucement, puis épousseta son jean avant de remonter les marches. Tant de choses se bousculent dans ma tête à présent, et tout ce qui m'arrive tient de l'absurde. Peut-être n'Est-ce qu'un mauvais rêve? Je vais me réveiller dans mon lit, auprès de Tim et d'Alisha dans les bras de Morphée. A quoi bon te dire cela, Corah, tu ne peux pas te réveiller puisque tu ne t'es pas endormie. Arrête de te déranger la cervelle avec ça. Jacob entreprit de me donner une part de pizza, mais voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il commença à manger. Il a suivi ma conversation avec Emily et il a peut-être compris quel genre d'oiseau je suis. Comme il n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet, il se contenta de se taire pendant tout le long de la soirée. Ce fut long, mais je n'eus pas la migraine d'avoir trop parlé. Ma grand-mère aura à me donner des explications, la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se dégourdir les jambes? Demanda Jacob en se levant si rapidement que j'en ai presque sursauté.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Puis on ira dire au revoir à Sam et Emily, je ne dois pas rentrer tard.

L'air était légèrement humide et froid, pour ce début de mois d'avril, et j'avais peine à croire qu'on était au printemps. Pourtant les crocus commençaient tendrement à fleurir. Nous marchions côte à côte, gêné par le silence entre nous deux. Et tout d'un coup, j'eus l'envie de déballer mon sac, là, maintenant, devant Jacob. J'avais besoin de me confier, de dire tout haut ce qui est emmuré dans mes souvenirs.

« J'ai rencontré Tim alors que j'allais au supermarché. Il était beau garçon et il me plaisait. Ca a tout de suite collé entre nous. C'était un chic type, et mes parents l'appréciaient beaucoup. Je voyais ma vie avec lui. Depuis qu'il ma proposé d'être sa petite amie, les mois se sont vite écoulés. Un mois, trois mois, six mois, un an… Et puis un jour, on s'est sentis prêt tous les deux, et on l'a fait. Quelques jours avant mes seize ans, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de 2 mois. Ca m'a fait un choc, mais mes parents l'ont bien pris. Ils ont conscience qu'on peut tous faire des erreurs, surtout lorsqu'on est jeune, et ils m'ont laissée le choix. J'ai gardé le bébé et j'ai pris l'habitude de porter des vêtement amples pour cacher ma grossesse au lycée. »

- Et sept mois plus tard, est née Alisha Nello. Conclu Jacob

« C'était le plus bel ange que je n'ai jamais vu. Toute la famille était heureuse, et Tim aussi. Je m'en occupais en dehors de mes cours et maman prenait la relève. On ne la voyait même pas grandir. Si mignonne, si adorable. Pendant les vacances d'été, Tim a voulu emmener Alisha au bord de la mer, à la Push. J'allais bientôt avoir dix huit ans et nous allions nous fiancer. Je devais rester à la boutique pour aider, et je lui ai confié ma fille. Pour une distance si peu importante, il a jugé inutile de lui mettre sa ceinture. Il roulait trop vite, une voiture a grillé le stop. Quant à la suite, tu dois t'en douter. Son petit corps n'a pas tenu le choc, Alisha est morte sur le coup. J'ai perdu la tête, ma raison de vivre. J'ai quitté Tim et j'ai vécu le plus seulement possible pour me noyer dans mon chagrin. »

- Cela doit être merveilleux d'être parent. Commenta Jacob.

- Sauf au moment où l'on te retire ton enfant. Ce jour là, tu es le plus malheureux du monde.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tout perdu que ta vie est foutue, Corah. Tu peux, on peut la reconstruire.

Seule, je m'en sors très bien.

- On ne peut pas Jacob, on ne peut plus.

Sur ce, je commençai à retourner vers le cottage des Uley.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas fini ton deuil.

Je m'arrêtai dos à lui, les poings serrés et des larmes salées noyant mes yeux. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Comment osait' il parler de ce qui est abstrait pour lui?

- N'aborde pas un sujet que tu ne connais pas.

- Que je ne connais pas? J'ai perdu ma mère, j'avais à peine dix ans, et j'ai perdu celle que j'aimais. Je pense en savoir assez pour en parler.

- Bella?

- Oui, Bella. Elle en aimait un autre, elle est partie. Avant, Bella était tout le temps dans mes pensées, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. J'étais obnubilé par ce que j'avais perdu. Et ensuite, je t'ai rencontrée.

- Non, tu ne m'a spas rencontré, on est dans la même classe depuis que j'ai cinq ans.

- Enfin, je t'ai parlé. J'ai oublié Bella peu à peu, et grâce à toi. Tu m'as aidé Corah, et tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. Maintenant, laisse moi t'aider en retour.

Que dire à un homme qui vous annonce tout cela? Qu'Est-ce qui m'empêche de faire une croix sur Tim et Alisha? Pourquoi je ne lui dirai pas oui? Je tournai mon visage calme vers lui et lui dit en lui tendant la main;

- Tu m'aides déjà, Jacob. Viens, il se fait tard.

Refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, oublier que j'aimais Tim au point de l'épouser et se dire qu'il faut laisser Alisha où elle repose à présent, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, n'Est-ce pas? Surtout lorsque l'on vient d'apprendre que l'on est mystérieusement liée à une meute de loups garous et que l'on est capable de communiquer avec eux par la télépathie. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête à propos de cette chose surnaturelle, mais je préfère les garder pour moi et y répondre par moi-même plutôt que de garder les garçons avec. Sam et Emily somnolaient dans le canapé devant un documentaire animalier, tendrement enlacés. J'ai laissé un mot sur la table basse, pour ne pas les bousculer et les réveiller. Nous nous sommes glissés dans la voiture et Jacob a mis le contact. Les milieux de nuit étaient plutôt frais ces temps ci et j'eus un léger frisson.

- Tu as froid? Me demanda le conducteur en allumant le chauffage.

- Rien qu'un peu. Sam et Emily sont si adorables ensemble, ils forment un couple parfait.

- Ah ça, c'est un truc de loup, l'imprégnation.

- Je serai curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur le sujet. Avouais je en passant mes mains devant le conduit d'air chaud.

- C'est un peu long à expliquer. Si tu me laisse rentrer dans ta chambre ce soir, j'aurais le temps.

Ca risque de jaser à la maison si mes parents découvraient Jacob dans ma chambre à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit. Voir un garçon passe encore, mais ils n'aiment pas être pris pour des billes.

- Mais comment? Mes parents, ils vont…

Et je n'ai même pas cherché à refuser son idée.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Rentre chez toi normalement, comme d'habitude, ouvre la fenêtre de ta chambre, passe dans ta salle de bain si tu en as le besoin, et je serai dans ta chambre à ton retour, le temps que j'aille garer la voiture un peu plus loin.

- Bien , d'accord, je te fais confiance.

Mes parents avaient laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte pour éviter que je les réveille à mon retour. La porte d'entrée franchie, je la claquai le plus silencieusement possible, puis j'abandonnai mes bottes sur le palier pour ne pas salir toute la maison. Aussitôt arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ouvrai comme me l'avait demandé Jacob la fenêtre et je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour mon quart d'heure humanité du soir. Tim n'aurait jamais pensé à se rendre clandestinement dans ma chambre. Il avait d'abord tenté d'amadouer mes parents et… Mais qu'Est-ce que je raconte, moi, je parle de Jacob comme s'il était mon petit ami! N'empêche, peut-être que plus tard… Mes joues rougirent alors que je brossai les dents. J'enfilai mon pyjama short bleu préféré, puis, avec une certaine appréhension, je me rendis dans ma chambre. Jacob était au milieu de la pièce, évaluant mes meubles avec un petit sourire.

- C'est chouette ici, ce décor de la mer. J'ignorais qu'en venant ici, j'allais entrer dans l'antre d'une magnifique sirène, complimenta-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je lâchai, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, les bras croisés sur la poitrine;

- Fais gaffe parce que dans cet antre, tu ne risques pas d'y rester longtemps. Et les sirène, ça mord.

- Ouh, c'est une proposition?

- Non, une menace. Revenons en à ce sujet sur l'imprégnation. Baissons tout de même le ton, j'ai peur qu'ils nous entendent.

Nous nous asseyâmes face à face, en tailleur sur le parquet de ma chambre.

- Peut-être cela te concerne t'il aussi, vu que tu es un membre de la meute. Imaginons que tu te promènes dans la rue, et tu vois un garçon. Et bam, ça te frappe, c'est plus fort qu'un coup de foudre. Tu tombes amoureuse à en perdre la tête de ce garçon, et c'est très souvent réciproque? C'est ça l'imprégnation, tu trouve ton âme sœur. Ca peut arriver n'importe quand, avec n'importe qui, avec une personne de 0 à 99 ans… Tu es ce que la personne souhaite de toi; un confident, un ami, un amant…

- On peut donc tomber amoureux d'une personne, quelque soit son âge, et ce, pour la vie… Jacob Est-ce que tu t'es…

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Dommage, ce n'est pas moi qu'il aimera éperdument. Un soupir parcourut ma gorge, au vu de Jacob qui mit ça sur le compte du sommeil. Il se leva et souleva ma couette avant de me faire signe de venir me coucher. Une fois cela fait, il me borda jusqu'au menton, chose que je déteste. Je rabattis aussitôt la couverture de mes bras.

- Je peux rester dormir, si tu veux.

- Qu'Est-ce que vont dire mes parents s'ils l'apprennent? Demandais je en tripotant le bord de ma couette.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça et puis… Si tu as peur que… Je te touche, je resterai au dessus de la couverture.

- D'accord.

-Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas pour le fait que tu aies rêvé de moi. Moi aussi je rêve de toi, mais de façon beaucoup moins innocente… Tiens, tu savais que Sam et Emily vont se marier à la belle saison?

- Oh, c'est merveilleux! Lorsqu'elle m'en parlera, je lui proposerai mon aide.

- Dis, ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble? En tant que cavalière, je veux dire.

- Oh Jacob! On a tout le temps pour penser à cela!

Il acquiesça puis me demanda de lui faire une place. Avant de venir s'allonger près de moi, il retira son T shirt pour me dévoiler son torse musclé. Je posai la tête sur celui-ci, et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous endormîmes doucement, près l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_**Reviews les n'amis?**_


	7. Une décision bien importante

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Je publie de si bon matin parce que je suis à peu près réveillée et après avoir reçu un review me demandant si j'abandonnais ma fiction. Non, je ne l'abandonne pas, j'étais seulement un peu désespérée de ne pas avoir reçu beaucoup de reviews la dernière fois, alors je me suis dit que si je postais le prochain dans un bout de temps, ça ne changerai rien puisque personne ne se rendrait compte.**_

_**Mais me revoilà, avec le 7eme chapitre, point de vue Jacob. Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire le 11eme, et je pense que ma fiction comportera 16 chapitres ou plus. **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent encore, malgré cet inexcusable retard. J'essaierai d'être plus régulière maintenant. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

L'odeur du café bien noir posé devant moi acheva de me réveiller ce matin. Une lumière pâle et feutrée inondait la pièce par la petite fenêtre de la cuisine qui surplombait l'évier. Je suis parti en douce de chez les Nello ce matin, secouant un peu Corah pour d'une, qu'elle me lâche, et de deux pour la prévenir que je m'en allais. Apparemment, elle devait être pas mal dans le brouillard car elle grogna en changeant de côté;

- Oui, minette, je vais aller te préparer ta gamelle. Deux minuuuuutes.

J'ai préféré ne pas insister et avec un sourire sur le visage, je lui déposai un tendre baiser sur le front avant d'enjamber sa fenêtre. Mon père, lui aussi devant son café, était en plein dans un de ses monologues incessants. A vrai dire, je ne l'écoutais que par bribes, -tellement absorbé par cette nuit passée auprès d'elle-, un peu comme lorsqu'on allume une radio pour seulement créer un bruit de fond et ainsi combler le silence. Sauf qu'un poste de radio, contrairement à Billy Black, on peut l'éteindre. Rien que dormir auprès d'elle me rendit fou de bonheur, surtout lorsque, dans un moment de son sommeil, elle a cherché ma main à l'aveuglette pour entrelacer nos doigts et se serrer un peu plus contre moi. J'étais un aveugle qui découvrait pour la première fois le soleil. Par le contact de sa peau, je ressentais ses émotions aussi clairement que si elle me les aurait dites à voix haute. Et elle était heureuse.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit. Tu n'as pas dormi à la maison? Me demanda mon père en plein milieu de son monologue.

Non, j'étais chez les Nello, à contempler la peau de Corah que son T shirt soulevé laissait voir, sous la lumière blanche de la lune. Elle sentait le lilas fraîchement éclos.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu, pourtant j'ai bien claqué la porte en rentrant. Des problèmes auditifs liés à l'âge?

- Me prends pas pour une andouille, Jake, tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ce matin à sept heures.

Vers sept heures? Je caressai du bout des doigts les jolies boucles de Corah, défaites par son agitation de la nuit, en me disant qu'elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle dormait et que je ne verrai malheureusement pas ses yeux s'animer à son réveil comme deux braises que l'on attise.

- Non, en effet, je n'étais pas à la maison.

- Ah, ah, où étais tu, alors?

- Je me suis imprégné, papa.

Le sourire de Billy était si radieux qu'il m'en éblouissait presque.

- De qui, Leah? Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Et si c'est bien Leah, tais toi, je ne veux rien savoir.

-Ce n'est pas Leah ( dieu soit loué). C'est Corah Nello. Annonçais je en mordant ma brioche.

- Ah c'est merveilleux! Elle est adorable. Elle arrivera à t'éduquer, elle, au moins. Et j'aurais des mignon petits enfants.

Ah, je m'en doutais. Soit il l'aurait voulu pour femme, soit pour belle fille et mère de ses petits enfants. Et il n'embêtait même pas Paul et ma sœur sur ce sujet là. De toute façon, mon futur beau frère n'est bon qu'à vider notre frigo. Et encore… Je posai mon bol vide dans l'évier et je me lavai les mains.

- Papa, on verra hein. Je ne suis pas ton fils unique. Je vais à Port Angeles aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de pièces pour la Chevrolet qui est dans le garage. Je dois aussi me trouver un costume pour le mariage de Sam et Emily.

- Passe chez Corah, voir si elle est libre. Me proposa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je lui tapotais l'épaule en lui murmurant;

- C'Est-ce que je comptais faire, vieux bandit.

Il me faudra une petite heure à peine, plus ou moins, pour relier Forks à Port Angeles. J'entendis mon père me crier, alors que je fermai la porte d'entrée « dis lui, que ça devrait être toi, le chef de meute, ça l'épatera! ». Mais oui Papa, je suis sûr que Corah aurait été bien plus heureuse si elle n'aurait pas été concernée par toutes ces légendes. D'ailleurs, Sam et elle n'ont pas l'air d'être des meilleurs amis du monde. Peut-être n'Est-ce qu'une impression mais leur relation est froide et distante. L'alliée de la meute semble indépendant de l'Alpha, et Sam doit être énervé de ne pas avoir d'emprise sur elle. De plus, pour nous, c'est de trop, on ne suit plus, on est désorienté. Mais nous avons prévu une confrontation, avec tout le monde, histoire que l'on marche tous au même rythme. Je frappai à la porte des Nello, et après une ou deux minutes d'attente, ce fut Mr Nello, une tasse à la main, qui m'ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, Jacob. Tu veux entrer un instant? Tu veux prendre un café? Me demanda-t-il en me serrant généreusement la main.

- Non merci, je viens d'en prendre un. Corah veut elle, et peut'elle m'accompagner à Port Angeles pour la journée?

- A ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle compte réviser pour les examens. Mais je ne vais pas la réveiller, elle dort encore. Promis, elle t'appellera dès que possible.

- Bien monsieur, bonne journée. Souhaitais je en me retournant.

- Jacob?

- Oui?

- Merci de prendre soin de ma fille. Tu passeras dîner, un de ses soirs.

- Entendu.

Mr Nello s'inquiétait donc pour sa fille. C'est un peu normal, après l'avoir crue disparue, après avoir perdu sa petite fille après l'irresponsabilité de son beau fils. Pour ma part, je voyais Tim comme un vieux souvenir de Corah, un Pull un peu vieux que l'on garde dans son armoire uniquement par affection, alors qu'on en a un neuf qui nous tient chaud les soirs d'hiver. Un jour, j'arriverai à la convaincre de jeter cette fripe.

Je me rappelai la fois où avec une merveilleuse voiture empruntée à Edward, j'avais relié Forks à Seattle en moins de deux heures, sur un coup de tête et parce que dans une cohue pareille, j'étais persuadé d'y trouver l'âme sœur. Leah m'avait convaincu que l'imprégnation effacerait la douleur d'avoir perdu Bella, et surtout de ne rien faire alors qu'elle était enceinte d'un bébé vampire. Qui aurait cru que je n'aurais eu qu'à frapper à la porte des Nello? J'étais malheureux comme une pierre, et je me serai jeté d'une falaise si ça aurait pu tuer un loup garou. Et pendant ce temps la, dans la réserve, Corah pleurait sa fille, qui venait de mourir. J'aurais été au courant si je n'avais pas été au secours de Bella et des vampires, me séparant de la meute d'origine.

Les Nello sont arrivés dans la réserve avec leur petite fille lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, et pour soutenir Denise qui venait de perdre son mari d'un infarctus. Je me rappelle de ce matin au jardin d'enfants, lorsque Mademoiselle Apple est arrivée en traînant par la main une petite aussi blanche que la neige, habillée comme un garçon, paraissant minuscule et toute timide. Elle nous la présenta et nous pria d'être gentils avec elle. C'est vers dix ans que sa couleur de peau commença à poser problème. Depuis ce jour, nous avons toujours été dans la même classe, sans s'adresser un seul mot.

Ah, zut! Le magasin auquel je comptais acheter mes pièces de voiture aujourd'hui est fermé pour cause d'inventaire. J'ai vraiment du pot dis donc. Le seul jour ou je me décide à sortir de la réserve pour acheter des trucs, il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose et que je ne puisse pas atteindre mon but. Je songeais au cadeau de mariage qu'il me faudra trouver pour Sam et Emily, et au costume que je devrais obligatoirement porter. Ne devrais-je pas consulter Corah sur ces deux points cruciaux, et puis qu'elle m'y accompagne? Elle n'était pas là, et je ne pensais pas revenir ici de si tôt. Je trouverai bien quelques idées originales en flânant un peu devant les vitrines de boutique. Il y avait du monde dans la rue piétonne, ce n'était pas négligeable, mais pas insupportable non plus. La moyenne d'âge n'était pas très élevée; c'était principalement des étudiants et des lycéens en vacances qui gambadaient en ville par groupes. Et principalement des filles. Des gloussantes, des chouettes filles, des accros du shopping, des filles tout court. Il y en a pour tous les gouts, sauf pour le mien. Il n'y en qu'une que j'aime et même si Corah était tirée à des milliers d'exemplaires comme les best sellers internationaux, je n'aimerais que l'originale, pas une pâle copie d'elle. Il a fallu juste l'éclat d'un objet si petit que ma main aurait largement suffit à le tenir pour que mes yeux se posent sur la vitrine de la petite bijouterie modeste. C'était une bague, mais pas n'importe quelle bague; une bague de fiançailles. Cette bague là, montée sur un anneau d'une couleur me rappelant le blond soleil des cheveux de Corah est sertie de sept diamants représentant par leur organisation les pétales d'une fleur de lys. L'anneau lui-même était agrémenté de diamants, petits et brillants. Dans mes rêves éveillés, je vis Corah porter à son annulaire gauche cette bague, gage de mon amour éternel envers elle. Car un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais cette ultime question à lui poser, et ce sera cette bague là que je lui présenterai, et pas une autre. Certes, le prix de la bague n'était pas du tout le même que les bagues en toque des boules surprises à deux dollars et attaquerait à grandes dents mon compte en banque, mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas, non? Dix minutes plus tard, le temps de régler l'affaire, la bague reposait dans son écrin de velours noir, dans la poche droite de mon short. Reste à trouver une idée originale pour lui demander sa main.

Alors que je regardai dans une vitrine une publicité qui vantait les mérites d'un économe auto nettoyeur, un reflet attira mon regard. Un reflet que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Ce n'était pas Bella, mais Jasper Hale qui se tenait derrière moi, me regardant avec curiosité. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, surpris de le voir ici, moi qui le pensait avec sa famille dans une sorte de pays exotique ou il pleut toujours. Je laissai passer un camion de livraison avant de le rejoindre, mais ce vampire en a profité pour s'éclipser le temps de son passage. Il ne me restait plus qu'à flairer sa trace. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné, avec toute cette foule, et puis Jasper est un maitre dans l'art du combat, du camouflage et sournoiseries en tout genre. Peine perdue; je ne sentais son odeur qu'à dix mètres à la ronde. Le bougre, il m'a bien eu.

Soudainement, je n'eus plus aucune envie de rester ici pour me trouver un costume de mariage potable. La villa Cullen, il faut que je m'y rende. Si Jasper est ici, les autres ne doivent pas être bien loin, du moins Alice. Ils ne se séparent jamais. Je vais peut-être revoir Bella, ma Bella, ma Bella vampire, ma Bella. Jamais elle n'aurait pu m'abandonner, non, elle m'a tout de même dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi et qu'elle aurait été à moi, s'il n'y aurait pas eu Edward. Ma main heurta la petite boite au fond de ma poche. Petite boite qui allait fortement influencer mon avenir de père et époux. Pour l'instant, il m'est exclu qu'elle dise non, la petite Corah. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, je ne pense pas. Ca finira comme ça. Nous deux, vieux époux, se balançant sur un Rocking chair sur le perron de notre maison, se rappelant du temps où l'on était jeune. Ma vie je ne la vois qu'auprès d'elle, dans un petit cottage, entourés d'enfants aux têtes brunes et blondes courant les uns après les autres. Plus avec Bella, elle est prise, vampire éternelle. N'empêche, c'est beau d'espérer encore, pensai-je en me glissant derrière le siège de ma golf.

S'en prendraient t'ils à Corah? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle fait partie de la meute, et ce serait déclarer la guerre. Je m'opposerai à ce qu'on la touche, je ne le supporterai pas. Mais si la menace ne venait pas de l'extérieur, mais du sein de la meute? Si l'un d'entre nous perd les pédales et la blesse? Et si contrairement à Emily et Sam, elle n'aurait pas la chance de s'en tirer? Tout se passera bien, du moment que je suis là pour la protéger. Du moins, je l'espère, priai-je en regardant mon cottage. Je suis revenu les mains vides, juste une bague de fiançailles dans la poche. J'entendais du bruit à l'intérieur de la maison, et les battements de deux cœurs tapaient dans mes oreilles. Mon père n'était donc pas seul. Je grimpai les marches du perron. L'un des deux cœurs battait plus rapidement que l'autre. Pas un humain normal, ni un vampire. Un des notres. J'identifiai un timbre de voix, pas un loup garou, mais une alliée de la meute. Je pressai le pas. Je ne comprends pas, elle devait rester réviser chez elle, et pourtant, elle est chez moi. Mon père leva les yeux pour me regarder et me salua avec sourire;

- Salut Fiston! Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire la cour à Corah, mais sa brioche et sa confiture maison me font fondre!

- Papa, elle devait réviser aujourd'hui. Signalais-je sèchement en observant que mon amie avait aussi apporté son classeur de révisions.

Corah qui jusqu'à présent était assise à coté de Billy à la table de la cuisine constata que la situation devenait tendue entre mon père et moi, et tenta de me faire comprendre que c'était un malentendu. Elle se leva et se posta devant moi, les deux mains bien à plat sur mon torse comme pour m'interdire d'avancer, chose que rarement elle se permettait de faire. Le contact de ses mains produisait un agréable courant électrique qui coulait dans mes veines.

- Non, Jacob. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Mon père m'a fait passer ton mot, et j'ai voulu appeler chez toi, mais tu étais déjà parti, alors Billy m'a proposé de t'attendre chez toi. Ton père m'a même aidé à apprendre. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais…

Sa voix se tut alors que je baissai les yeux pour la contempler. Comme je l'avais soupçonné, j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. Tout en elle m'empêchait de me mettre en colère contre elle. Corah brisait toutes mes résistances. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et je soupirai avant un petit sourire qui lui était destiné.

- Je peux avoir de la brioche? Lui demandais je

Son visage s'illumina d'un beau sourire radieux et j'eus pour unique réponse un bisous timide sur ma joue droite. Puisq'elle était là, autant tenter d'un peu réviser avec elle car, qui sait, peut-être que grâce à elle, je ferai des miracles aux examens de fin d'année. Billy nous regardait, emprunt d'une fierté sans limites d'avoir des personnes aimantes apportant la joie de vivre dans sa maison. Même si maman nous a quitté tôt, il n'a aucun regret, aucune tristesse sur le visage. C'est le destin qui a décidé, et puis les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers. Il me semble voir dans son regard la bénédiction que j'attends pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Après en avoir fini avec les maths, je vis Corah bailler discrètement et décidai que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. L'heure du repas approchait et je ne voulais pas que les Nello se fassent du mauvais sang pour leur fille. Sur le perron, alors qu'elle commençait à partir, je la serrai fort dans mes bras tout en lui laissant la possibilité de mettre fin à cette étreinte si elle le désirait. Corah resta longtemps dans mes bras et au contraire en redemanda encore. Ce fut la remarque de mon père qui nous sépara;

- Dis donc Corah, tu pourrais me demander avant de kidnapper Jacob pour tout une nuit dans ta chambre.

Les joues de mon imprégnée se teintèrent de rouge.

- Vous savez donc, Billy?

- Oui, mais va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca ne me dérange pas, et je serai muet comme une tombe. Jacob est tatoué, vacciné et traité contre les puces. Vous vous protégez, au moins.

Là, c'est moi qui mis le haut là à mon père.

- Papa, la question ne nous concerne pas encore. Au revoir, Corah. A bientôt.

- Salut Jacob.

Lorsqu'elle disparut de mon champ de vision, je signalai à mon père que j'allais faire un tour à la Push, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes après toute cette route que j'ai parcourue aujourd'hui. Il bruinait toujours, mais ça m'importait un peu. Leah jetait des cailloux dans les eaux sombres du Pacifique, assise sur le bord de la falaise, la mine renfrognée. Quant à moi, je n'aimerais pas subir le sort des pierres qu'elle a lancées. Je lui tapotai l'épaule pour lui signaler ma présence et je m'installai à ses côtés, songeur aussi.

- Leah écoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te répondre comme ça mais j'étais sous l'effet de l'imprégnation. Et je ne voulais pas remettre en cause ta féminité je…

- Ca m'est complètement égal! Cracha-t-elle, comment as-tu pu faire pour t'enticher de cette palichonne, qui nous a fait souffrir?

- Elle n'en avait pas conscience, et c'était pareil pour nous, on la faisait souffrir. Elle est vraiment sympa, Corah, et si tu apprenais à la connaître un peu peut-être que…

- Non, je ne pense pas. Jacob, c'est toi qui t'es imprégné, et je ne veux pas ressentir l'envie que tu as de l'embrasser, pas une seconde fois!

- Leah, excuse moi le jeu de mots, mais qu'Est-ce que tu as à être d'une humeur de chien?

- Ils sont de retour, Jacob, ils sont revenus.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Quelques explications

_**Bonjour à tous! Et bonne année 2011. Pleins de bon voeux, une bonne santé et plein de réussite. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue poster plus tôt. La première scientifique c'est dur, et encore plus lorsqu'on étudie les sciences de l'ingénieur comme moi. Ca demande beaucoup de temps. Aussi je poste le huitième chapitre. Désolée encore. De plus, étant malade depuis début décembre, rien que le fait d'être assise me fatigue, et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Mais je suis sous traitement maintenant et je pense que ça va s'arranger.**_

_**Petite précision; Oui, j'ai écrit jusqu'au douxième chapitre mais sur des feuilles donc il me reste à les recopier et c'est très long.**_

_**Bonne lecture et encore désolée.**_

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Denise Nello va ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Elle me doit des explications, et il va bien falloir qu'elle éclaire ma lanterne une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle ne pourra pas m'éviter si je vais au devant d'elle. Sous le bruit de la pluie fine qui frappait à ma vitre, je me levais plus tôt que jamais pour ce premier jour de vacances. Il était quatre heures et demie, et je m'habillais lentement, enveloppée dans le silence humide de la maison endormie. La fraîcheur de ma chambre faisait naître de la chair de poule sur mes bras et mes cuisses. Je regardais, émue, le berceau d'Alisha prendre poussière, vide de tout enfant qui y rêverait, plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Pour une fois, l'idée qu'un autre enfant occuperai plus tard le berceau germa dans mon esprit. Un deuxième enfant, avec un père qui en prendra soin, un enfant aussi voulu, pas le fruit de rapports non protégés. Mes tennis nouées aux pieds, je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prête à faire passer mes jambes par l'encadrement. La boucle de mon lacet vint s'accrocher au loquet de la vitre. Inutile de dire que j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Ah, mais je l'ai retrouvé, une fois en bas, vautrée dans les hortensias trempés. Zut, zut. Sam aurait été là, il serait en train de me faire des compliments sur mon agilité naturelle.

Denise fermait sa porte d'entrée lorsque j'arrivais sur place, avec l'idée que je ne lui laisserai pas de répit tant que je ne saurai rien à propos de son silence sur la meute. Mon jogging synthétique trempé et terreux me collait horriblement à la peau. Je lançai, pas trop fort pour éviter de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque;

- Je ne viens pas ici à cette heure pour parler de fleurs, grand-mère, tu dois t'en douter.

Denise se retourna en hurlant de stupeur, étonnée, et vit que ce n'était que moi. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à ma phrase, observant mon allure déterminée et mon air faussement joyeux. Puis elle soupira en descendant les marches du perron.

- J'imagine que c'est arrivé.

- En effet. Et j'aimerais bien comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi? Ce que sont ces voix dans ta tête?

- Non. Je veux comprendre ce que tu en sais, et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

- Tu veux qu'on aille en discuter à la Push? Tes parents doivent te croire encore endormie.

- Je veux bien, oui.

Non, mes parents ne savent pas que je suis ici, ils me pensent endormie après une longue soirée de révisions pour mon diplôme. J'ai tout mon temps. Sauf s'ils s'aperçoivent que les hortensias ont méchamment souffert… Comme la personne qui est tombée dedans. Atterrir sur les fesses, ça a parfois du bon. Denise semblait calme, apte à me parler librement, et donc je décidai de mettre ma colère de côté pour ne pas faire d'esclandre. Il n'y avait personne en vue sur la plage ensommeillée, et en même temps, à cette heure, c'est un peu normal. Aucun loup dans les parages non plus, ou du moins, je n'étais pas en communication avec eux. Je proposai à ma grand-mère de s'asseoir sur la souche de bois mort humide qui reposait sur la plage. Soucieuse, elle me dit qu'en prenant place ici, j'allais salir mon jogging. Amusée, je lui montrais mon derrière tout sale, en prétextant que cela ne pouvait être pas pire que ça. Elle rit chaleureusement, puis accepta. J'avais toujours connu ce morceau de bois sur la plage, il était déjà là lorsque je suis arrivée dans la réserve.

- Bon alors, tu sais quoi sur tout ce fatras? Me demanda Denise

- Je suis l'alliée de la meute, je peux parler avec eux par télépathie, ce sont des hommes qui se transforment en loups. C'est héréditaire. Voilà.

-C'est l'essentiel, à peu de choses près. Nous deux, nous représentons les descendantes de la troisième épouse de Taha Aki. Un jour, alors que l'ennemi massacrait notre peuple déjà bien décimé, la troisième épouse vit que les efforts combinés de ses fils et de son époux ne seraient pas suffisant et que toute la réserve risquait d'y passer. Et elle fit quelque chose d'important qui les sauva tous. Taha Aki et ses fils étaient des loups, combattant sans vergogne l'ennemi, mais ils commençaient à montrer des signes de faiblesses. J'oubliais que c'était une femelle. L'épouse tira le couteau de la ceinture d'un de ses fils trop jeune pour être loup. Tous étaient des enfants, pas encore des hommes, et elle avait conscience que tous mourraient si elle ne tentait pas quelque chose. Elle se précipita vers l'ennemie, brandissant son poignard. L'ennemie ne s'attendait pas à la voir planter son arme dans son propre sein, le sang giclant des doigts de la malheureuse. Poussée par sa soif, l'ennemie se jeta sur la mourante et les crocs de Taha Aki purent se refermer sur la gorge de la créature. En voyant leur mère mourir, deux des jeunes fils se transformèrent, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins. Pendant une journée entière l'époux loup resta couché près de la dépouille, grondant dès que quelqu'un tentait de l'approcher.

J'écoutais, sidérée, la légende que ma grand-mère me racontait. J'ignorai tout de cela, et Billy Black, pourtant grand amateur de ce genre de choses, m'en a jamais parlé. Je résumai à peu près ce que j'en avais compris;

- Nous servons de… Sacrifice? Au cas où cela tournerait mal?

- Oui, c'est cela. Tu es en quelque sorte la mère des loups, des vieux comme des jeunes, et l'épouse du chef de la meute, en quelque sorte, même si cela n'est pas réellement vrai. Nous sommes utilisées en cas de besoin, mais ça n'arrive jamais, par ici, et plus maintenant. Mais notre mort reviendrai à arracher une partie du cœur de chaque loup, ils seraient profondément blessés et tristes.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dis avoir vu un immense loup l'autre jour, alors que tu étais au courant de tout?

- C'était pour voir si toi tu étais au courant, si tu communiquais déjà avec eux. C'est à ton âge qu'on se rend compte de notre faculté. Ah, encore une chose, Corah. Une chose très important. Souligna-t-elle en se levant.

- Laquelle?

- Ne t'imprègne surtout pas du mâle dominant de la meute, c'est à dire l'Alpha.

- Pourquoi?

- Car sinon c'est comme si l'épouse se retrouvait ressuscitée. Et vous vivrez immortels, pour l'éternité.

Je la rassurai en la suivant sur le sentier qui me ramenait chez moi.

- C'est Sam, le chef, et il a déjà Emily. En plus, nous ne nous entendons pas beaucoup.

- Du moment que tu en es sûre.

- Pour ça, oui, je suis sûre! Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas papoter avec toi, mais plus vite je retournerai à la maison, plus vite mes livraisons seraient terminées, et plus vite je pourrais m'attaquer au marché aux fleurs.

- Kenny et Donna ne t'accompagnent pas? Au marché, je veux dire. Demanda Denise

- Non, pas cette année. Il y a une réunion de citoyens dans la réserve.

- Oh, je vois.

Comme j'avais prévu de le faire la veille au soir, je suis repassée par la fenêtre de ma chambre, ôtant mes tennis lorsque j'étais assise sur le rebord. Non pas pour refaire la même cascade qu'à l'aller, mais plutôt pour ne pas salir mon parquet. J'enlevai aussi mon jogging et le cachai dans un sac avant de remettre mon pyjama. Je le passerai à la machine à laver plus tard. Puis j'allais prendre ma douche, tout en pensant à cette tendre nuit passée auprès de Jacob. Oh, il a tenu sa promesse, il s'est tenu à carreaux, il a seulement mêlé ses ronflements aux miens. Ou plutôt, ils couvraient les miens. Nous étions presque dans une bulle, isolées, en parfait osmose, et un courant électrique jouait avec mes nerfs, mes veines, mon corps tout entier. Jamais ça n'a été comme ça avec Tim. Jamais aussi bien. Sortie de la salle de bain en jean et col roulé mauve, j'allais manger mon petit déjeuner avec mes parents, comme si de rien était. Effectivement, ils ne pensaient pas me voir réveillée aussi tôt et je ne me perdis pas en explications. Je quittai ensuite la maison avec les clés du camion en main, prête pour la livraison de la semaine, tournée qui se finissait généralement chez Emily. Elle commandait toujours, que ce soit des fleurs, des graines, des bouquets… Je garai mon véhicule devant son cottage et sortait les jardinières de tulipes. Elle m'attendait sur le perron, les mains jointes pour montrer sa joie de me voir. Je posai la commande sur la première marche et montait les autres pour lui donner l'accolade. Sam n'était pas là, apparemment. Tant mieux.

- Corah! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. On s'est endormi avec Sam, l'autre jour. Désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est bien dur de gérer une meute de loups et de… Patrouiller en forêt.

Elle me fit un coup de coude.

- Alors comme ça, on est dans le secret, toutes les deux? Me demanda-t-elle, enjouée.

- Oui! Si j'ai bien compris, c'est Sam le chef de la meute, n'Est-ce pas?

Simple confirmation

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Dis moi… Tu sais comment organiser un mariage?

Je feignais la surprise, et la complimentai:

- Non, c'est pas vrai! Toutes mes félicitations, Emily!

- Merci. Tu veux être mon témoin? Au début, je pensai que ça pourrait être Leah, mais la cérémonie aurait été un peu tendue… Je ne vais jamais me dépêtrer avec tout ce qu'il y a à penser, à préparer…

- Compte sur moi Emily. On te fera cadeau des fleurs pour la cérémonie, et je composerai ton bouquet.

- C'est si gentil de ta part.

Elle regarda par-dessus mon épaule et fit un signe de la main tout en haussant la voix. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver.

- Jacob! Vous tombez à pics, vous deux, on dirait. Les pancakes viennent tout juste d'être posés sur la table.

Il paraissait anxieux, comme si quelque chose le perturbait. Quelque chose dont je ne connais pas l'existence, donc. Il n'y avait aucune expression dans ses yeux, ses yeux aussi noirs qu'un gouffre sans fin. Il se baissa pour que je puisse lui faire la bise. Emily lui jeta un regard affolé avant de nous signaler qu'elle allait préparer du café. Inquiètes, je lui tins le visage entre les mains et le forçai à me regarder, mais il détournait les yeux.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, Jake. Tu me fais peur.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Je peux faire un effort. Dis toujours.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, et c'est mieux que tu l'ignore pour l'instant.

- Ca me fait souffrir de te voir comme ça. Parle m'en.

- Je ne peux pas.

Je laissai tomber car visiblement je n'aboutissais à rien. Je me souvins du dernier sujet que nous avions abordé avec Denise ce matin et pensai que cette idée ne me déplairait pas du tout. Les mains dans les poches:

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais te proposer de m'accompagner au marché aux fleurs de Seattle, et que tu m'aides de façon rémunérée.

- Pas la peine de me rémunérer pour que je vienne.

- Je sais crétin. Je dois tenir des comptes et si ça ne correspond pas, je vais me faire enguirlander. Dix dollar de l'heure, ça te va?

- Je travaillerai pour bien moins que ça. C'est entendu. Je viens pour quelle heure?

- Cinq heures? On petit déjeunera ensemble, et on partira ensuite. On reviendra vers… Vingt heures je pense. Ce qui fera donc 150 dollars. Marché conclu?

- C'est d'accord. Corah, tu m'excuses, mais les pancakes d'Emily vont refroidir.

Je lui fis une bourrade amicale pas trop forte, non pas pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais pour ne pas me blesser. Il rit un peu suite à ma tentative d'agir comme une bourrine.

- Allons dévorer ces pancakes, mon pote! Lançais-je en ouvrant la porte

- J'crois qu'il y a une erreur… Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire; je vais te laisser dévorer ma part de pancakes, non? Plaisanta-t-il

- Ah mais non! C'est beau de rêver hein?

- Tu l'as dit Henri!

* * *

_**Des reviews même si j'ai pas été gentille?**_


	9. Des progrès

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite, j'imagine que certain l'ont attendue et ce depuis plus d'un an mais je n'avais pas particulièrement le temps ni l'envie d'écrire. Je suis vraiment impardonnable mais je promets de m'y remettre avec plus d'assiduité et de sérieux._**

**_C'est parce qu'entre temps j'ai réussi à m'approcher du garçon que j'aimais en secret et que je croisais tous les jours, et, depuis six mois, nous sortons ensemble. Et comme dans chaque cas ou l'on réalise un rêve, il nous est difficile d'en avoir d'autres. Pour ma part il m'est impossible d'imaginer une seule histoire depuis que j'ai accompli mon rêve._**

**_Donc voici ce nouveau chapitre point de vue Jacob. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) le dixème est écrit dejà et sera posté la semaine prochaine._**

* * *

Je n'avais pas pour habitude et pour préférence, surtout pendant les vacances, de me lever aux aurores. J'aimais de loin passer mes longues matinées à rêvasser dans mon lit, jusqu'à ce que Billy me demande de me lever sous peine de gouter à son fusil de chasse. Là, c'est Corah qui me demande de faire ça pour elle. Et me lever tôt pour passer du temps auprès d'elle vaut toutes les meilleures grasses matinées du monde entier. Donc, après un réveil très pénible et un habillage difficile, car, lorsqu'on est mal réveillé, il est de notoriété qu'on oublie facilement l'ordre dans lequel il nous faut enfiler les vêtements, je me retrouve donc sur le chemin de sa maison, uniquement guidé par l'odeur de la brioche sortant du four provenant de sa cuisine. Corah a dû se lever bien plus tôt que moi pour préparer tout ce qu'il ya sur la table lorsque j'entrai dans la maison inondée d'odeurs exquises. Je la serrai dans mes bras et humai son parfum, le plus enivrant de toute la pièce;

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'assis, elle plaça devant moi un bol de café serré en me faisant signe de me servir. Je crains ne pas être aussi bonne aux fourneaux qu'Emily.

- Je suis d'humeur à soulever des montagnes! Non en effet, tu ne cuisines pas aussi bien qu'elle, mais j'aime mieux ta cuisine quand même.

- Oh, merci Jacob.

- C'est vrai, tu t'es donnée du mal, et tu y a mis de l'amour. C'Est-ce que j'aime chez toi. J'espère que tu as pensé à moi lorsque tu préparais tout ça.

- Non. Même pas.

- Vraiment? Demandais-je, sérieux.

- Mais je plaisante! Donc, voilà le déroulement de la journée; on charge le camion direction Portland. Arrivés sur place, on s'occupe du stand, et ensuite on reçoit les clients jusqu'à six heures ce soir. On range tout et on rentre.

- C'est enregistré ma belle.

Corah rit, aux anges que je ne sois plus de mauvaise humeur. En effet, le retour des Cullen m'a pas mal contrarié, mais l'imprégnation a effacé ce que je ressentais. D'un même homme, nous bûmes notre café en même temps, les yeux dans les yeux. Les siens ce matin étaient pétillants, et j'y voyais un signe pour cette journée. Elle débarrassa la table puis me donna une tape sur l'épaule alors que j'étais encore assis. « Allez viens, Musclor, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

L'essentiel des choses à charger dans le camion étaient des plants en tout genre; tomates, salades… Des compositions florales et des plantes vertes. Ce n'était pas lourd, mais nombreux, et quatre bras valaient toujours mieux que deux. La toile du stand ne prenait pas vraiment de place, et nous pouvions ajouter deux chaises bon marché qui je pense sembleront très confortables en fin de journée, lorsque la fatigue se fera ressentir. Corah me tendit les clés du camion. Elle savait pertinemment que laisser conduire une femme à ma place me laissait perplexe. Non pas par machisme, mais par galanterie. J'allumais radio, chauffage et contact, et nous étions sur la route de Portland.

Je n'avais pas spécialement remarqué à quel point Corah était plutôt bien vêtue aujourd'hui. Un jean délavé lui moulait outrageusement les jambes et les hanches, accompagné d'une fine chemise de Vichy à carreaux bleus et blanc, aux longues manches retroussées et aux deux premiers boutons détachés. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haut perchée, tenus par un ruban de satin bleu foncé noué en un nœud papillon. Elle s'était maquillée, mais de façon discrète, et je trouvais que Bella, même vampire, a tout à lui envier. Ma parka que je lui ai offerte est pliée soigneusement sur ses genoux, et ses mains la pressaient doucement, comme pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Corah fixait de ses yeux la ligne d'horizon, son esprit bien au-delà de cette route, au milieu de la forêt, bien au-delà des ennuis que pourra nous apporter le retour des Cullen. D'ailleurs, reconnaîtra-t-elle la femme sur la photo encadrée de ma chambre? Reconnaîtra-t-elle celle que j'ai fait passer pour morte? Les vampires auront' ils un impact sur elle comme sur nous? Se transformera-t-elle elle aussi en loup? Tant de questions auxquelles j'aimerais bien répondre avant d'y être confrontés.

- Jacob? Tu m'as l'air un peu dans les nuages. Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle sans détourner les yeux de sa ligne imaginaire.

- Ah, c'est vrai? J'ai l'air tant dans la lune que ça? Non, ça roule. Je me disais juste qu'on va passer une chouette journée.

- Moi aussi, je pense. Ca va être cool de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Tiens, nous sommes arrivés. Gare toi ici, je vais chercher les formulaires. Tu sais quoi, Jake?

- Non, qu'y a-t-il?

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Moi de même.

Non, pour tout te dire Corah, je ne t'apprécie pas, je t'aime, voilà tout. Mais comment te le dire sans te brusquer et que tu t'envoles comme une colombe apeurée? Je ne pus la quitter des yeux le temps qu'elle traverse la route pour s'engouffrer dans le petit bâtiment de la mairie. La bague que je compte lui passer au doigt d'ici peu repose bien sagement sur mon bureau, dans ma chambre. Mais le bracelet que j'ai confectionné pour elle se baladait dans ma poche, attendant le bon moment de la journée pour être sien. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé, hein? Il est semblable à celui de Bella, sauf pour une petite breloque représentant une fleur que j'y ai ajouté. La porte passagère du camion claqua et Corah boucla sa ceinture avant même que je puisse me rendre compte de sa présence.

- Emplacement 198, chauffeur! En route! Plaisanta-t-elle

- Bien mademoiselle! Votre chauffeur, qui vous est fidèle corps et âme vous conduira où bon vous semble d'aller, y compris à l'autre bout du monde!

- La place du marché, c'est déjà un bon début, non?

Ah, si les rayons du soleil pouvaient apparaître dans le ciel comme le sourire de Corah sur son visage! Comme vous l'avez deviné, le beau temps n'était pas dans le chargement du camion, et passer la journée sous la pluie, même protégé d'une parka et d'une bâche allait être pénible. Très pénible. Mais supportable puisqu'elle est à mes côtés. Nos voisins d'emplacement commençaient eux aussi tout juste à s'installer, alors que s'élevaient déjà sur la place du marché les toiles imperméables de marchands. Je ris intérieurement en apercevant Corah tenter de porter la longue planche de bois destinée à être posée sur tréteaux. Au début, elle semblait s'empêtrer dans ses mouvements, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la planche, mais ensuite elle la saisit avec deux mains puissantes et la leva d'un coup sans hésiter, et sans effort. Apparemment, Corah semblait tout aussi étonnée que moi de sa force nouvelle. Peut-être le fait de fréquenter des loups déclenchait en elle des gênes jusqu'à présent profondément enfouis? C'est possible, mais seul le temps nous donnera la réponse. Nous étions les seuls à posséder dans les environs une toile de stand rouge vermeille, et des tréteaux joliment peints en jaune poussin. Coté originalité, les autres pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Elle m'intima de séparer plants des fleurs coupées et compositions.

- Je vais m'occuper des fleurs coupées et des compos. Toi, tu prends le côté jardin, et si tu as un souci, tu demandes, hein? Expliqua-t-elle en fermant sa parka jusqu'au cou

- Pourquoi? Je suis capable de reconnaître une carotte d'une salade, et aussi de faire un bouquet.

- Je n'en doute pas, mon chou, mais il y a faire un bouquet et faire un bouquet. Quant aux carottes, elles ne se vendent jamais en plants. Et connais-tu toutes les variétés de salade?

- Tu critiques mes gouts en matière de composition florale? Là, pour les salades, tu marques un point.

- Oui, et pas qu'un peu! C'est plus judicieux que ce soit moi la bouquettiste.

- Bien chef!

Bien sûr, il est inutile de dire que vendre des salades est bien moins évident qu'il n'y paraît. Les clients que j'ai pu servir ont tous réussi à me poser une colle et Corah fut obligée de venir à ma rescousse plus d'une fois. La pluie ne nous amenait pas grand monde, mais la caisse se remplissait peu à peu, et lorsque j'avais un peu de mon temps, je la regardait offrir des brioches aux timides enfants accrochés aux mains de leurs parents, un sourire maternel sur ses lèvres. Tout l'amour qu'elle n'a pas pu offrir à Alisha, elle le donne aux autres, et au centuple. Et elle mérite qu'on le lui rende, cet amour, autant que Tim de se faire écrabouiller par un camion sur une autoroute.

- Euh… Corah?

Elle leva la tête du compartiment où elle piquait des morceaux de pommes de terre avec sa fourchette.

- Je peux aller faire un tour? Je n'en peux plus de rester derrière des espèces de mottes de gazon à vendre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends très bien. Va y, de toute façon, je pense me débrouiller seule.

La couverture polaire du camion couvrait ses genoux depuis une bonne heure déjà, après que je l'ai vue frissonner. Pourquoi souffre t'elle du froid, contrairement à nous? Peut-être que ça lui viendra ensuite. Un marché aux fleurs n'a rien de particulièrement folichon pour un mécanicien, qui plus est, un mécanicien habitué à vivre très près de la nature sous une apparence terrifiante et poilue. Un autre auvent carmin attira mon attention. Des guirlandes de cœurs en polystyrène pendaient comme des rideaux des deux cotés d'un table couverte de roses. Une bannière derrière la vendeuse… Une jolie vendeuse, quoiqu'elle me dérangeait pour lire ladite banderole. Elle vendait des roses éternelles. Elles sont réputées pour ne faner qu'au bout de plusieurs années grâce à un produit de conservation qui remplace leur essence naturelle. Le prix était plutôt dérisoire, et la vendeuse m'observait hésiter avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Alors, jeune homme, un renseignement? Roucoula-t-elle

- Oui, j'aimerais une de ces roses.

- C'est pour offrir?

-Oui.

Evidemment. Je ne suis pas narcissique au point de m'offrir des roses.

- Pour une maman? C'est bientôt la fête des mères et c'est une jolie…

- Non.

Ma mère est au cimetière et ne remarquerait même pas la longévité de cette rose, elle-même figée dans un sommeil éternel.

- Pour une amie alors? C'est bien courant de voir un garçon offrir une rose à sa meilleur amie.

Bella est aussi froide qu'un cadavre et passe son temps à sucer le sang d'animaux en foret, elle-même beaucoup plus éternelle que cette rose.

- Non. Pour une petite amie.

Une future petite amie.

- Ah. Elle a bien de la chance de recevoir cette rose et de vous avoir… J'espère qu'elle le mérite bien.

Mériter quoi? Moi ou la rose? Elle vaut largement les deux.

-Bien sûr.

Lorsque je revins, Corah finalisait un joli bouquet de fleurs blanches pour une dame plutôt âgée, le sourire aux lèvres et la couverture sur ses épaules. La vendeuse et la cliente discutaient joyeusement sous ce temps gris et humide. Je passais derrière la table improvisée et brandissait sous le nez de la visage pâle la rose éternelle.

- Oh Jacob, il ne fallait pas! S'exclama-t-elle en joignant ses deux mains.

- Bien sûr que si. Cette rose te durera longtemps, mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'amour que je ressens pour toi Corah. Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur.

Elle me regarda, puis gênée, regarda la cliente.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire je… Crois que je t'aime aussi.

Ses joues commencèrent à rosir.

- Ah, c'est beau l'amour, à votre âge. Commenta la vieille dame.

On lui sourit tous les deux en agitant la main en guise d'au revoir. Mon amie attendit qu'elle disparaisse de notre champ de vision pour venir se nicher dans mes bras. J'eus l'impression que pour une fois elle était mienne et rien ni personne ne pouvait me la prendre. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux blonds pour à nouveau sentir son odeur de lilas fraîchement éclos.

Le silence nous enveloppait dans le camion, comme la nuit qui tombait sur la péninsule. C'est sur la pluie que nous avons plié bagages, bien moins chargés qu'à l'aller, a part une lourde fatigue pesant sur nos paupières. Sur ses paupières, car des journées fatigantes, j'en ai connu des bien plus rudes que celle-ci. Les genoux repliés contre son corps, emmitouflée dans la couverture et la parka, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement aux rythmes des faibles respirations endormies. Corah fait partie des gens dont le visage pâlit durant le sommeil. Ah, ce que j'aime la voir dormir! Je l'aurais bien contemplée pendant tout le trajet mais mes yeux avaient déjà trop à faire avec la route. J'aurais tout mon temps de la regarder lorsqu'elle aura ma bague au doigt. On vivra dans la réserve, chez Billy, ou bien chez elle. Peut-être construirai-je un cottage pour nous et nos enfants. Un, deux, ou trois? Tous des enfants lune. Car l'imprégnée est la femme la plus apte à perpétuer la meute. Je me garai dans mon allée et hésitai un peu avant de réveiller ma Belle au Bois Dormant. Je posai une main brûlante sur son genoux en murmurant son prénom. Corah ouvrit les yeux sans problème, bailla longuement et me regarda d'un air de chien battu.

- Oh, nous sommes arrivés! Je suis désolée d'avoir dormi pendant le trajet. T'as du t'ennuyer, je m'excuse c'est…

- Ne te mine pas pour ça. Tu étais fatiguée, c'est normal. Je vais te laisser reprendre le volant jusque chez toi. Fais attention sur la route.

- Merci Jacob, merci pour tout. Je te donnerai ton salaire demain, chez les Uley.

- D'accord. A demain.

Corah commença à se dépêtrer de la couverture pour passer du côté conducteur. Je ne sais pas si l'idée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit est bonne mais je ne saurais pas si je ne tente pas le coup. Peut-être me détestera-t-elle, comme Bella, mais après tout, c'est le bon moment. Alors qu'elle repliait le polaire pour le mettre dans la boîte à gants, je lançai, debout à l'extérieur du véhicule, la main sur la portière pour la refermer;

- Corah?

- Oui?

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle se rende compte de ce que j'allais faire et je fondis sur elle. Nos lèvres se heurtèrent dans que mes mains tenaient son visage pour ne pas rompre ce moment si attendu. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle levait ses mains pour me rejeter mais elle les crocheta autour de mon cou et chercha avidement ma bouche. Je laissai son doux visage pour parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, nos deux souffles chauds se mêlant dans un drôle de ballet. Je clipsai délicatement le bracelet que j'avais prévu pour elle à son poignet, sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Le baiser échangé avec Bella ne vaut rien, rien comparé à celui là. Avec Corah, tout est plus passionnel, plus fort, on ne fait qu'un, elle et moi, unis par un lien mystérieux et magique. Elle sépara nos lèvres de ses doigts fins et glacés. J'aimerais tant qu'elle ait notre température!

- Ton père va encore s'imaginer des choses, en voyant mon camion dans l'allée, et en te voyant pas arriver. Tiens, ce n'est pas lui qui vient de bouger les rideaux? Me fit remarquer Corah, essoufflée.

Je lui piquai encore un baiser.

- Je file. Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte, ce soir…

- Je t'attendrais.

Je n'étais plus le même homme. Je ne suis plus cet homme détruit par le chagrin d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait, de l'avoir perdue au profit de son rival, et en attente d'une imprégnée qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Je suis un homme heureux, à présent. Mon père n'attendit même pas que je lui demande la permission. « Va rejoindre ta dulcinée, jeune imbécile! » m'a-t-il dit en ajoutant que ce n'est pas beau de se jeter sur une demoiselle et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans la laisser respirer. Corah avait raison. Il nous épiait, encore. Je filai me changer avant de partir. La demande en mariage ne sera pas pour ce soir. Autant laisser la bague à la maison. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, je claquai la porte de la maison avant de courir vers celle des Nello. Une voiture inconnue était garée près de la porte d'entrée, un beau 4X4 noir rutilant. La pluie se mit à tomber drue sur la réserve. Je me faufilai par l'arrière de la maison pour me mettre l'abri dans la chambre de Corah. La fenêtre était fermée, la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et inoccupée. La lumière du couloir passait par la porte entrouverte et je parvins à distinguer sans aucun mal la rose traînant sur le lit, comme un objet délaissé.

* * *

** Reviews?**


	10. Confrontation

_**Eh hop, je vous poste le chapitre 10 pendant ma petite semaine de bac blanc qui s'achève demain ! Bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

« Je vais te laisser reprendre le volant jusque chez toi. Fais attention sur la route ». J'aurais pu conduire correctement, si tu ne m'avais pas embrassée, Jacob Black. C'était magique, bien plus fort que ce que j'avais pu vivre avec Tim. Comme si l'éternité s'offrait devant nous. « Ne t'imprègne surtout pas de l'Alpha », avait dit grand-mère en précisant que si cela arrivait, nous serions tous deux figés dans le temps, deux etres immortels qui ne connaitront jamais la mort. Tout cela me parait irréel, dans ce monde. Combien de personnes sont-elles au courant, elles aussi, de la présence de ces êtres imaginaires parmi nous?

Un 4X4 rutilant noir, garé dans l'allée de ma maison me tira de mes rêveries. Il est bien trop tard pour recevoir un client et cette voiture est bien trop voyante pour qu'elle appartienne à un ami ou un membre de la famille. Une pointe d'inquiétude naquit au creux de mon ventre et je précipitai ma descente de voiture, rose dans une main, la parka dans l'autre. Ce n'est pas normal, il doit se passer quelque chose. Les sourcils froncés, prise d'angoisse en passant le seuil de la porte, j'essayai d'annoncer a voix haute mon retour. Peine perdue, ce ne fut qu'une voix fluette et aigue qui sortit de ma gorge. Mon père m'avait entendue .

« Ma puce, tu veux bien nous rejoindre dans le salon? C'est important. »

De plus en plus étrange. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer un maigre filet de lumière dans le couloir sombre où je me trouvais, jambes tremblantes. Je jetai un œil dans l'entrebaillement de la porte et mon cœur manqua de me lacher. Tim était assis sur le canapé, le visage livide, son regard morne contemplant notre tapis aux motifs norvégiens, ses deux mains pendant entre ses genoux. Depuis combien de temps était il ici? Je jurais intérieurement avant de me précipiter vers ma chambre. J'avais promis à Jacob de laisser ma fenêtre ce soir, mais comment l'honorer alors que le père de ma defunte fille est sous mon toit? Pressée par un second appel de mon père, je ne pus trouver de solution et je jetai vite la rose sur mon lit. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Lorsque je fis mon entrée dans le salon, les deux yeux bleus que j'avais tant aimé autrefois se sont levés vers moi. Ce n'était pas Tim. Ce n'était plus Tim, mais un homme rongé par le remod et le chagrin.

- Hey, Corah, tu vas bien? Tu peux me consacrer un peu de ton temps? J'ai à te parler.

- Il est tard Tim, je ne sais pas si je…

- Il est là depuis notre retour de la réunion citoyenne, à 14h30, et il avait déjà l'air d'attendre depuis longtemps. Intervint ma mère qui se tenait près de la fenêtre, se fâchant quelque peu de mon impolitesse.

- D'accord. Papa, Maman, vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls?

- Tu es sure ma cherie? On peut laisser la porte ouverte. Demanda mon père.

- Certaine, c'est inutile.

Nous attendîmes qu'ils eurent claqué la porte derrière eux et lorsque ce fut fait, un silence gênant envahit la pièce. Je n'avais rien à lui dire. Rien de plus depuis notre passage au tribunal. Comme je me sentais un peu nouille, debout en plein milieu de la pièce, les bras ballant, je pris place dans le vieux fauteuil de mon père, usé jusqu'à la corde et où il venait boire un café tous les soirs. Tim se lança enfin, après un long moment de réflexion encore.

- Je m'excuse, Corah. Je regrette. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus prudent, prendre plus de responsabilité.

Oui Tim, mais c'est trop tard. Trop tard pour une prise de conscience, avoir des remords et devenir mature. Trop tard pour venir me parler, trop tard pour s'excuser.

- Arrête. Tu crois que me dire ça maintenant va changer quelque chose? C'est ça que tu crois? Que notre fille va revenir d'entre les morts tout ça parce que tu as avoué tes fautes? On ne la reverra plus jamais, on ne pourra plus la tenir dans nos bras, la voir grandir et devenir quelqu'un, Tim, Alisha est morte et ce n'est plus qu'un cadavre en décomposition au fond d'un cercueil !

Je ne disais pas ça pour lui faire comprendre, mais plutôt pour voir moi même la réalité en face.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas possible pour Alisha, Corah. Je parlais de nous deux. J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de toi plus longtemps.

- Tu aurais peut être dû y penser avant de fermer les yeux de ma fille définitivement. C'est ton 4X4 qui te donne bonne conscience? Tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant Tim, car je ne le répeterai pas deux fois. On ne vivra plus jamais ensemble, plus jamais.

- Mais après …

- Maintenant je te prie de quitter ma maison, de monter dans ta foutue bagnole et d'aller où bon te semble, mais ne remets jamais les pied ici.

Il ne pipa mot pendant quelques instants, peut être surpris de cette hardiesse nouvelle chez moi, puis se leva d'un bond et rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, furieux. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que je le rejette. J'eus peur de la réaction depuis la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Que serait il capable de me faire, maintenant que plus rien ne nous liait? Impossible de le calculer comme avant. Il avait changé. Et dire que si tu étais venu plus tôt, Tim, j'aurais été prête a te pardonner, à ramper à tes pieds comme un être pitoyable pour avoir à nouveau ton amour. Tout serait redevenu comme avant, car une infime partie de mon cœur t'aimait encore. Mais c'était avant que je ne croise Jacob, avant qu'il ne ramasse ces crayons tombés de ma trousse. Il a effacé l'ardoise, a reparé mon cœur pour le garder rien que pour lui.

- Sors de chez moi ! Lachais-je, les dents serrées, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

- Tu fais une grave erreur, Corah! Lança-t-il en claquant la porte du salon.

Tout en fermant les paupières, quelques instants après dans mon lit, je songeais aux excuses que j'allais devoir fournir au loup garou pour ne pas lui avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Je l'avais ouverte avant de me mettre au lit, mais pas de Jacob. Il est trop tard pour l'attendre maintenant.

La meilleure façon de me faire pardonner était selon moi d'aller chez les Uley en portant le joli bracelet a breloques de bois quil m'avait offert la veille. C'Est-ce que je fis, et le bijoux tintinnabulait à chacun de mes pas qui m'approchaient du cottage. Aujourd'hui, la meute au grand complet devait être présente, afin qu'on accorde nos violons, si je puis dire. Je pourrais m'avérer utile si je ne leur broyais pas les oreilles et leur cerveau. Je ne m'étais pas habillée avec mes plus beaux vêtements, et mes cheveux très peu coiffés partaient dans tous les sens. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre aujourd'hui. C'est donc en survêtement, un bracelet au poignet et une tête de tombée du lit que je sonnais à la porte avec un peu de retard. Ce fut Sam qui ouvrit;

- Salut Corah. Tu es en retard. Entre les autres sont dans le salon.

- Bah, que veux tu, on est pas tous doué de votre super vitesse de loup garou.

Effectivement, tous étaient attablés devant une brioche, sauf Leah qui bras croisés, me dardait de son regard. Elle me reprochait surement la même chose que son supérieur… Jacob lui semblait contempler seulement son assiette sens la toucher et ne daigna même pas venir me voir.

- Ca fait une demie heure qu'on t'attend. Lacha Quil en reprenant de la confiture.

- Pense à être à l'heure la prochaine fois. Completa Embry.

Ah, mes deux copains de toujours. Apparement, bon nombre de la meute n'apprécie toujours pas ma présence. Et moi non plus.

- Ah oui, vous m'attendiez? A ce que je vois, vous vous baffrez plutôt. Nuance.

- Elle n'a pas tort les gars, dites pas que son retard vous dérange. Lachez Miss un peu, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi. Ordonna Seth en se levant pour me donner l'accolade. Content de te voir.

Je pensais à Jacob qui ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis que j'avais franchi la porte. Avait il mal pris la fenêtre fermée d'hier? Sam nous demanda de sortir dehors pour nous enfoncer un peu dans les bois. Nous marchions tous en ligne, comme une petite armée. Entre le chef de la meute et Jacob, il m'arrivait de froler l'épaule nue de celui-ci sans qu'il ne me regarde. Je me rattrapais à lui parfois, quand une branche de bois ou un terrier avait décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de trébucher. Puis, voyant que je peinais vraiment à suivre et à marcher sans risque de me tordre la cheville, il me porta dans ses bras, le regard toujours perdu vers l'horizon. Ceci fait, tous se mirent à courir, Jacob y compris. J'avais l'impression de voler, dans ses bras, lancée à cette vitesse folle parmi les arbres. A la vue d'une petite clairière, tous ralentirent puis Paul me dit;

- Retourne toi. On doit se déshabiller avant de se transformer. Sinon nous explosons nos vêtements.

- Non non, je ne me retourne pas, qu'Est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver, une fois que j'aurais le dos touné? Puisque je suis un fardeau pour vous, ce serait un grand avantage de m'éliminer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Corah tu risque rien, je te l'ai déjà dit sur la côte. Dit Jacob en jetant un regard terrifiant à chacun des membres de la meute, tour à tour.

Si Jacob le dit…

- Bon tant pis. Après tout, je m'en fous. Commenta Leah en commençant à retirer son T shirt.

- D'accord, je me retourne, c'est bon! Hurlais je en tournant vivement les talons.

Leah avait un bien plus fort caracère que je ne me l'étais imaginé. En meme temps cela ne doit pas être facile d'être la seule fille dans ce monde de garçons, à se transformer comme eux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à muter et un sifflement de boulloire emplit mes tympans, que je bouchais de mes mains même si je savais très bien que ce bruit venait de ma tête. Ne pas s'évanouir, cette fois ci, même si je me sens déjà vaciller. Tenir bon. Apprendre à vivre avec, avec cette télépathie et ces loups qui, d'un coup de patte, peuvent me…

- Ah! M'exclamaisje en sentant une queue me taper dans le dos.

Casser trois côtes et même me tuer.

« Détends toi Corah, Zen! » Lança télépathiquement Jacob. « Parce que je n'ai pas l'air zen, là? » « as l'air aussi raide qu'une souris qui a avalé de la mort au rat. Retournes toi, n'aies pas peur, je te protège, tu sais bien. » « Moi aussi » pensa Seth

Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est dur pour les gars de la meute que Seth soit gay. C'est vrai que se déshabiller devant lui, pour eux ça doit être…

« Eh Miss! Je ne suis pas de ce bord là ! » se Justifia l'interessé

Oups. J'oubliais qu'ils étaient dans mes pensées. Jacob devait plaisanter.

« Ah d'accord, Jake, tu vas me le payer »

Re-oups. Décidement, c'est une habitude à prendre.

« Ca va venir naturellement Corah. Apres deux ou trois de tes plus grands secrets revelés, apres deux ou trois bourdes tu y parviendras » M'expliqua le chef de la meute. « Eh mec, pourquoi tu as dit ça? » reprit Seth. « C'est simple, je voulais l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Retourne toi Corah, ce n'est pas si terrible que tu peux l'imaginer »

Après tout, il avait raison. S'ils avaient voulu me tuer, je pense que ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps et que nous ne serions pas actuellement en train de parler des tendances de Seth. Ce que je pensais terrifiant était en fait magique; sept immenses loups, hauts comme des cheveux, au pelage chatoyant sous le soleil, se tenaient droits devant moi, imposants. Une léchouille de Jacob me tira de ma contemplation et je ris en lui ébouriffant les poils de sa crinière, puis en le serrant aussi fort que me le permettaient mes pauvres bras. Après quelques gamineries échangées avec lui, Sam nous demanda de nous asseoir en cercle, moi y compris.

« Assis toi entre mes deux pattes avant, tu t'y sentiras plus en sécurité » m'intima celui que j'aimais. « Est-ce vraiment nécéssaire? » « Je préfère prendre des risques inutiles ».

Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi et je m'éxécutai, me lovant dans sa douce fourrure chaude. Lui ronronnait, heureux lui aussi. Sam, le loup noir, prit la parole de cette étrange voix neutre qu'est celle de l'Alpha, cette voix qui me faisait courber la tête mais me donnait aussi l'envie de contester.

« Comme vous le savez tous, ils sont de retour » « De qui? » demandais -je , mal informée de leurs histoires. « Les Cullen » répondit Seth . « Des créatures aux dents longues » proposa Quil « Des buveurs de sang » cracha Leah « Des vampires… » résumais-je

L'existence des loups ne pouvaient tenir s'ils n'avaient pas une espèce contre qui lutter. Des vampires.. Jamais mon raisonnement ne m'aurait poussée jusque là. Il y a tant de choses surnaturelles dans ce monde, et plus précisément à Forks!

« Il est de notre devoir de leur rappeler le pacte qui stipule qu'ils ne doivent pas tuer un humain dans notre périmètre. Mais nous devons rajouter une nouvelle close suite à cette année mouvementée; qu'ils ne s'entichent pas d'une humaine ou d'un humain, et dans le cas où ce serait une femme, qu'ils ne l'engrossent pas. »

Soudain, des images défilèrent dans ma tête. Des souvenirs. De Jacob. D'une femme nue aux yeux injectés de sang, au ventre arraché et saignant. Tout était chez elle une irruption de douleur. Ma tête devint lourde et prise d'un haut le cœur, je me levai et mécartai du cercle pour vomir. Deux mains chaudes attrapèrent mes mèches blondes qui trainaient.

- Désolé d'avoir pensé à ça.

Jamais je n'oubleirai ces yeux révulsés.

- C'est rien, rejoins les autres, j'arrive.

Le reste de la confrontation se passa normalement et la nuit commença à tomber. Tous regagnèrent forme humaine et piochèrent dans le tas de vêtements que j'avais amassé. Nous refîmes le chemin à l'envers, Jacob et moi traînant un peu à l'arrière, silencieux. a-t-il tout oublié de ce moment magique que nous avons passé tous les deux, dans mon camion? a-t-il tout oublié de ce baiser aussi fulgurant qu'une chute d'étoiles? Aussi puissant et doux qu'une drogue? Je lui pris la main et la serrai fort. Ne ressentait'il plus ce sentiment doux de sécurité lorsque nos deux peaux se frôlent?

- Désolée, je n'ai pas pu t'ouvrir hier soir.

Pas de réponse.

- Mais viens ce soir, tu ne la trouveras pas fermée cette fois ci.

Toujours rien. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et réussis tout de même à lui frôler les lèvres avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

- Pas ce soir.


	11. Le repas

_**Bonjour à tous. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit beaucoup plus tôt. Mais je pense reprendre du service, maintenant que mon année de terminale est terminée et que j'ai eu mon bac. Les deux prochaines années s'annoncent plutôt pépères donc attendez vous à de nouvelles histoires. **_

_**Ce chapitre est écrit au point de vue Jacob et il est un peu court. Je vous promets un nouveau chapitre pour tres bientot.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Etre invité à diner chez une amie, une très proche amie, avec qui on s'est légèrement embrouillé et dont les parents ne sont au courant de rien est une situation particulièrement délicate, et dans laquelle je vais me retrouver dans quelques instants. Certes, dans le contexte ou notre relation aurait évolué dans le bon sens, j'aurais pris plaisir a passer du temps avec elle. Mais depuis avoir rencontré une fenêtre fermée et une rose jetée sur le lit. Elle m'a laissée entre voir une chance d'être avec elle et m'a fait espérer pour me claquer la porte au nez. Je pensais toujours évidemment en permanence a ses jolis yeux chocolat, son parfum enivrant et doux, et à ses belles boucles dorées qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle veut de moi: amant, ami ou ennemi. C'est à elle de choisir.

Je ne sais meme pas pourquoi j'ai enfilé ce jean neuf et cette chemise impeccablement repassée ( faut dire que j'y ai mis des heures, à ce qu'il n'y ait pas un seul pli, mais tout de meme, le fer à repasser reste un outil encore mystérieux pour moi ), ni même pourquoi j'ai veillé à ne pas être en retard. J'avais l'air d'un jeune premier qui attend la bénédiction de beau papa et belle maman. J'avais surtout l'air d'un imbécile, à mon avis. Je frappai à la porte, avec beaucoup d'avance, mais nous étions un peu pressés, le poisson tout frais de Billy et moi. J'entendis le cliquetis des talons sur le carrelage de la cuisine, puis le loquet du verrou s'ouvrir. Evidemment, c'était Corah qui se tenait derrière cette porte, ravissante avec sa petite robe de laine noire et ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haut perchée. Elle ne souriait pas cependant. Son regard ne brillait pas autant que lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

- Salut. Je suis un peu en avance, je tournais en rond chez moi.

- Bonsoir Jacob, je ne vais pas te laisser sur le pas de ma porte pour si peu. Entre.

Un peu froid, comme discours de bienvenue. Tout le monde était là, sauf Denise qui n'a pas du être conviée. Donna remuait le contenu d'une casserole avec une spatule en bois, tout sourire - bien plus souriante que sa fille -et Mr Nello commençait tout juste à découper la viande. Leur fille vint completer le tableau en nouant un tablier autour de ses hanches et en sortant des muffins au chocolat du four. En les voyant s'affairer comme ça, j'avais oublié ce que je tenais dans la main.

- Ah au fait!, Billy m'a donné ce poisson pour vous.

- C'est très gentil Jacob, me gratifia Donna. Corah tu peux t'en occuper? Avec ton père on va aller mettre la table dans le salon.

-Je m'en charge maman oui.

- Je peux vous aider? Demandais je en imaginant que je me sentirais bien plus à l'aise avec les parents plutôt que seul avec leur fille dans la cuisine.

- Non merci ça ira. Tiens compagnie à notre fille.

Je doute fort qu'elle apprécie ma compagnie ce soir, monsieur Nello. La regarder s'occuper de tout sans même l'aider me rendait un peu fou, moi qui aime donner un coup de main. Mais je n'osais pas l'approcher tant qu'elle tenait ce couteau de cuisine bien aiguisé à la main, et à chaque fois que j'osais me rendre utile en jetant un coup d'œil au dessus des casseroles, elle me lançait un regard noir. Je ne faisais que la gêner en étant dans ses pattes. Après une énième tentative pour me rendre utile en essayant de retirer la casserole où l'eau bouillait du feu, elle planta le couteau dans la planche a découper en bois en même temps qu'elle lança sa remarque;

-Ecoute Jake, je gère, Ok?

- Pas de soucis. Tu gères. Tu gères la cuisine, les fleurs, la mort de ta fille. Tu gère aussi notre relation. Mais t'as pas géré la casserole assume le.

- Tu vas trop loin dans ce que tu dis. Murmura-t-elle en essayant de cacher son visage

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai peut etre? Je demande qu'a être la pour toi, je ne demande qu'a t'aider, mais tu te braques et tu me rejettes comme si j'allais te détruire encore plus.

- Parce que maintenant j'ai tout foutu en l'air? Tout est de ma faute c'est ça?

- Tu peux te douter que je l'ai mal pris lorsque tu m'as laissé dehors comme un chien et que tu as meme pas pris le temps de prendre soin de ma rose.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fais ca pour te faire du mal?Je n'ai pas eu le choix ce soir la. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement et j'aurais cent fois mieux aimé être avec toi.

Bizarrement, je l'ai crue sans meme douter d'elle une seconde de plus. Puis je me rappelais d'un détail.

- Ca avait un rapport avec le 4X4 garé devant chez toi?

- Tout a fait.

J'ai été bien stupide de croire que ce soir là elle ne voulait pas me voir sans une raison valable. Comment se fait il que j'ai pu douter de mon âme sœur alors que je me suis impregné? Ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il n'y a surtout aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Je m'appuyais contre l'évier et la regardais travailler avec soin. Qui est le proprietaire de la voiture garée devant chez elle l'autre soir? Que lui voulait il ?

Après s'être soigneusement lavé les mains, elle attrapa la mienne pour me conduire dans la salle a manger. N'étant entré que dans la cuisine et dans sa chambre, cette pièce m'était encore inconnue. Ses parents nous attendaient, chacun assis respectueusement aux deux bouts de la table. L'endroit était cosy. On ne chercha pas à se complaire dans des politesse inutiles et nous passâmes à table sans plus tarder. La pluie et le beau temps, ainsi que tant d'autres sujets banals alimentaient notre conversation ce soir. Les diplomes ainsi que le mariage des Uley arrivaient à grand pas, et les Nello iraient passer leurs vacances auprès d'un lac pour feter l'entrée dans la vie active de leur fille unique. Evidemment, il restait une place vacante dans leur voiture qui m'était destinée si Billy acceptait que je parte avec eux. Au dessert, Corah posa sa main sur la mienne, un sourire confiant sur le visage. Au vu de ce geste, Mr Nello s'arrêta de boire pour commenter

- Doit on considérer comme beaucoup plus que ton ami?

- Oui, peut être. Répondit elle avec un petit sourire gêné. On peut aller reviser dans ma chambre, pour les examens?

- Bien sur ma cherie, on va débarrasser.

Si j'avais su que ses parents étaient si sympathiques et ouvert d'esprit, je leur aurais demandé la permission au lieu de m'infiltrer comme un voleur dans la chambre de leur fille, la première fois. Corah, d'un revers de la main, balaya les nombreux mouchoirs usagés qui couvraient son bureau et ils tombèrent tous dans la poubelle. Elle n'avait pas d'allergie il me semble, et semblait trop en forme pour être enrhumée. Elle avait donc pleuré amèrement, après notre conversation un peu abrupte de la dernière fois. Rien qu'à la simple idée de l'avoir fait souffrir, je m'en voulais énormément. Corah pris son cahier d'histoire et comme le bureau semblait un peu exigue pour nous deux, nous nous sommes allongés sur le lit et elle posa la tête dans le creux de mon cou pour lire son cours que je tenais a présent dans les mains. De temps en temps nous échangions quelques paroles, sans trop nous déconcentrer. Ce n'est qu'un bon bout de temps après avoir fini le cinquième chapitre que Donna entra dans la chambre pour me demander si je pouvais rester dormir ce soir. Je lui dis que Billy ne surveillant pas étroitement mes allées et venues, il n'y avait aucun probleme. Lors de ma première nuit passée ici, je n'avais pas remarqué le berceau d'enfant, dans l'un des coins de la piece. Le berceau où il y a une année environ une petite dormait encore a poing fermés, sous le regard protecteur d'une mère aimante. Il n'y avait pas que les berceau, on pouvait aussi voir des vêtements posés sur la commode, des jouets et des peluches dans un carton. Pour Corah, Alisha n'était pas encore vraiment morte. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans sa chambre avant de déclarer;

- Je vais emballer tous ces objets et les emmener au secours populaire. Ca peut toujours servir a quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ca pourrait aussi nous servir, plus tard.

- Tu voudrais qu'on aies des enfants déjà? Ne va pas trop vite Jacob. Dit elle en laissant ses joues s'empourprer

- Un peu mon neveu! Je veux trois mioches, un chien un lapin et deux trois poissons rouges. Non sérieusement, je veux des enfants… avec toi. Les poissons rouges on peut s'en passer .

* * *

_**Quelques reviews pour m'encourager?**_


	12. Altercation

_**Bonjour à tous je poste un chapitre très vite après le onzième étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de temps. Je prépare actuellement une autre fiction visant le personnage de Seth Clearwater et j'espère la poster très bientôt. Point de vue Corah.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Eh bien, ces vieux cartons me semblaient bien plus lourds lorsque je les ai entreposé dans la remise que maintenant, alors que je les empile a l'arrière de ma camionette pour les amener à Port Angeles. Bien sur, au moment ou je les ai cachés derrière une porte pour ne pas affronter la mort d'Alisha, ils m'ont semblé aussi lourds qu'une énorme pierre. Sentimentalement, aujourd'hui, c'est comme si mes bras ne supportaient rien que de l'air. Mais j'étais certaine de les avoir plutôt bien remplis, avec les jouets et vêtements. Je n'ai pourtant pas soulevé d'altères pendant ces huits derniers mois. Encore un de ces effets lupins? Une force décuplée, une bonne mine et une sportivité toute naissante? Malgré ce que pense Jacob, je ne peux pas garder ces affaires pour un futur enfant, c'est impossible. Je deviendrai folle. Non, nouveau copain, nouvelle vie, nouveau départ. Vaut mieux tirer un trait sur le passé plutôt que de l'inclure dans l'avenir, pensais je en me glissant derrière le volant de l'imposant véhicule. Je n'avais pas spécialement pensé à Jacob pour m'accompagner en ville. Il aurait surement trouvé inintéressant et barbant de venir avec moi à l'aide pour les plus démunis et dans les magasins de preet a porter féminins en quête d'une robe pour le mariage. Déjà, moi-même je risque de trouver cela mortellement ennuyeux. Certes, la nuit ou mes parents l'ont autorisé a dormir avec moi ( enfin, j'imagine que s'ils n'en auraient pas parlé, il s'en serait foutu et serait resté sans leur autorisation), nous étions biens, tous les deux, dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme protegés par une bulle qui nous isole du monde exterieur. Nous respirions au même rythme, les mouvements de l'un ne gênaient pas l'autre, même dans un lit individuel. Nous étions comme les deux parties d'un cœur, si bien ensemble, si inséparables.

Je me garais sur le bas coté, près du trottoir, devant l'agréable petite vitrine ornée de peluches et de jouets. Il n'y avait qu'un simple comptoir et une sonnette, rien de plus. J'appuyai sur cette dernière et un jeune homme aux cheveux bien plus blonds que moi sortit de l'arrière boutique. Il était plutôt petit et bien batî, et je m'étonnais qu'un homme puisse travailler dans ce genre d'entreprise.

- Bonjour, j'ai quelques cartons de jouets a vous donner. Il y a des vêtements aussi.

- D'accord. Attendez je vais vous aider a décharger.

- Volontiers !

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai remarqué que l'homme soufflait à porter les cartons alors que je ne me sentais même pas fatiguée. Je fis meme semblant pour ne pas le vexer. Il fit rapidement l'inventaire de mon petit butin avant d'emmener le tout dans l'espece de remise, derrière le comptoir. Il y avait dans ses yeux bleus quelque chose de profond. Il me remercia chaleureusement avant de laisser place a sa curiosité.

- Vous me paraissez jeune pour avoir un enfant. Quel âge avez-vous sans indiscretion?

- Je vais avoir 19 ans au mois d'Aout.

- C'est bien ce que le me disais. Vous apportez donc vos vieilles affaires ou bien celles d'une eptite sœur qui a grandi depuis?

- Eh bien, c'était les affaires de ma fille. Répondis je en sentant le moment gênant arriver.

- Oh…

L'homme eut le souffle coupé et tritura le bord de son petit carnet, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire, un air desolé dans ses yeux de glace.

- C'est rien vous savez. On vit avec et on survit. Je m'appelle Corah.

- Tommy. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

- J'imagine que je vous ai donné tout un tas de paperasse avec mes affaires. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelques affaires a régler en ville aussi.

- Bonne journée.

- Merci vous aussi.

Ca se passait exactement comme cela à chaque fois. Les gens se montrent trop curieux et apprennent que j'ai une fille qui gît dans un cercueil, au fond d'un trou. La bourde, les excuses, les au revoir abregés.

Je n'aurais pas pensé que faire les magasins à la recherche d'une robe dans les mêmes tons que celle d'Emily, la fameuse mariée, serait si barbant que ça. Je ne touchais pas ou très peu à la mode. Les jeunes filles isssues de la ville jouent mieux les fashionistas que moi. Mes compétences relèvent seulement du mariage des couleurs et du bon assortiment des chaussures, mais pas au delà. Aussi je suis vite tombée d'accord sur une robe décente qu'il me restera à assortir d'un châle au cas ou la soirée deviendrait fraiche. Elle me sera livrée dans les prochains jours. Vive les expéditions rapides et sans frais de port.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'a voulu dire Tim en m'avouant que je commettais une grave erreur en refusant de ne pas sortir a nouveau avec. Lorsque je suis rentrée dans le salon ce soir la, j'ai cru voir le Tim d'avant, celui que j'aimais tendrement mais tout était contradictoire chez lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse s'énerver pour un simple non et un ordre de sortir de ma maison. Lui qui était si calme auparavant. Il me laisse bien songeuse. Que cache ce changement de comportement ?

J'allais repartir lorsque je remarquais l'heure avancée et donc qu'il était trop tard pour être a l'heure pour le déjeuner. Je me dis que manger un sandwich à la petite station essence ne me ferait pas de mal. Il est certain qu'un casse croute industriel emballé sous vide et vendu à un prix faramineux ne vaut rien comparé à un plat fait maison, mais il faut parfois faire des concessions. Apres avoir selectionné dans le rayon quelque chose d'à peu pres comestible, je suis partie m'enfermer dans mon camion pour manger. Outre le siege dur comme du béton, et ce sandwich dégoutant, seul le soleil qui me réchauffait à travers les vitres était apréciable. Et je repensais à ce que grand-mère disait ; « l'imortalité pour le couple de la réincarnation de la troisieme épouse et celle de taha aki réunis ». Etre éternel, voir ses proches mourir alors qu'on ne prend même pas une ride, être sans cesse forcé de revivre une vie censé durer un centenaire, se cacher du monde pour que le humains ne se rendent pas compte de la supercherie. D'ailleurs, cette légende est elle vraie? Je n'en doute pas depuis que j'ai appris que chaque jour je côtoyais le surnaturel. Cette planete n'est pas si normale qu'on peut le croire. Mon sandwich fini, j'eus l'envie de me promener en ville. Par un drole sentiment inquietant, je n'emmenais ni argent, portable et je cachais les clés du camion dans ma chaussette.

Je ne suis pas allée bien loin, et, avec un melange stupéfiant de jalousie et d'envie, je regardais une bague, dans la vitrine d'un petit bijoutier dans l'avenue pietonne. Elle était magnifique et je voulais plus que tout l'avoir au doigt. Le bijou était trop cher et moi-même je n'ai pas l'allure d'un promontoire . Un peu fatiguée et surtout pressée de rentrer chez moi, j'empruntais une ruelle étroite entre deux bâtiments de briques rouges pour raccourcir le retour de ma promenade. Je n'aurais pas du, je le savais. Trois hommes me suivaient au loin, sans rien dire, et lorsque je me suis engagée dans cette ruelle, j'ai compris que j'étais tombée dans une embuscade. J'ai voulu crier, me mettre à courir, mais la peur me tétanisait et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, un des trois individus m'a plaquée une main sur la bouche. Il attendit que ses amis m'encerclent pour me lacher.

- T'es sure que c'est elle?

- Oui. Et au pire, on s'en fout.

Ils me suivaient depuis longtemps et pour venger quelqu'un puisque c'est moi qu'ils veulent. Mes forces de louve m'ayant étonnées ce matin, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvaient peut etre bien m'aider à m'en sortir. Faisant mine de rien, je tournais d'un coup sur moi-même avant de décocher un coup de coude dans la machoire de l'homme le plus petit. Il se tint le visage en criant de douleur tandis que deux mains me poussaient violemment au sol. Je mordis la poussiere en un rien de temps puis une douleur sourde me frappa dans le dos. La poussiere et l'intensité du choc me mit dans un état second.

Une certitude s'empara de moi.

Il n'ont pas simplement l'intention de me faire peur.

Non. Ils sont la pour me tuer.

Mes soupçons se sont confirmés lorsque, après m'avoir généreusement tabassée, mon premier agresseur a sorti un couteau suisse de sa poche. Je suis perdue. Personne pour me sauver, pas même Jacob. Je ne pouvais pas réagir, j'attendais dans cette petite ruelle. Pas la froce de crier de me lever et d'esayer de courrir. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui si je suis bénie des dieux, car un grand gaillard apparut presque comme par magie derrière le detenteur de l'arme blanche et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. L'instant d'apres, les trois hommes décampèrent sans demander leur reste. Il avait les cheveux bruns coupés courts, il était grand et carré. Sa peau était d'une blancheur exceptionnelle et ses yeux dorés juraient avec son visage de statue grecque.

- Vous allez bien? Vous pouvez vous lever?

La douleur était tenace mais je sentais mon sang de loup bouilloner dans mes veines. Une voiture ralentit sur la route au bout de la ruelle puis accelera a toute vitesse. Je n'avais pas mal vu, c'était un 4X4 noir flambant neuf.

- Oui, je pense que ca va aller. Merci.

- Je vous emmene à l'hopital?

Et si ma qualitée d'alliée de la meute se voyait dans mes analyses?

- Non ca ira. Affirmais je en commencant à me relever. La douleur était supportable.

Je ne sais pas si mon odorat me jouait des tours, mais cet homme empestait à plein nez.

- Vous êtes sure?

- Oui je vais rentrer chez moi à present. Merci encore.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi Corah.

Je m'arrêtais dans ma marche. Comment sait il mon prenom? Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne fis pas de remarque. Tout méchappait dans ce monde. J'allais me retourner pour lui demander le sien. Il avait disparu.


	13. Veille de Mariage

Vraiment désolée du retard pour la fiction ! Les trois prochains chapitres sont en cours d'écriture. En espérant que vous êtes toujours la !

* * *

- Jacob Black!

Mon prénom et mon nom, jamais je n'aurais plus heureux de les entendre qu'aujourd'hui, prononcé par le proviseur du lycée à travers le micro, lors de la remise des diplomes. Dans mon costume de promu vert bouteille qui me tenait bien chaud, je gravis les marches pour serrer la main au chef de mon ancien établissement, et recevoir le bout de papier qui stipulait que j'avais eu mes examens. La fin de l'année est passée vite aux cotés de Corah, comme s'il n'y avait quelques jours entre celui ou j'ai ramassé sa trousse et celui-ci. Mon moment de célébrité sur l'estrade révolu, je m'en allais rejoindre mon père parmi les familles, venu dans son vieux costume décrépi qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions et je le serrai dans mes bras, tellement fort que je le fit se lever de son fauteuil roulant.

- Felicitations Jacob.

Donna me souriait dans sa robe fleurie, pressant tendrement la main de son mari.

- Merci. Corah ne devrait pas tarder je crois.

On était devenue une famille à la couleur de peau mélangée mais aux origines similaires. Assis sur le bord de la rangée, je la regardai recevoir la bise du proviseur, visiblement surprise qu'on l'applaudisse elle aussi. Elle: Corah, ma future femme. Je ne lui ai toujours pas demandé, mais ceci dit j'attends demain et le mariage des Uley pour lui faire ma proposition, un genoux à terre. En voyant qu'elle nous cherchait des yeux parmi la foule de parents et d'amis des élèves, je m'avançais à sa rencontre. Ma main gauche retrouva son dos et je la plaquais contre moi alors que nos lèvres échangeaient un fougueux baiser, oubliant completement son ordre de rester discret au lycée.

- On a quitté le lycée Corah, ta règle ne vaut plus un clou et si l'envie me prend de t'embrasser comme ça au beau milieu d'une cérémonie de remise de diplôme, plus rien ne m'en empêche.

Elle rit discrètement en posant ses mains sur mon torse pour me repousser. Kenny et Donna Nello, puis mon père arrivèrent près de nous pour que nous puissions partir en route de notre prochaine destination; le restaurant. La grand-mère de Corah ne se sentait pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui et a preferé ne pas venir avec nous pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance. D'un commun accord de nos deux familles, nous avons réservé un petit restaurant au bord de la route qui mène vers Port Angeles, au décor un peu ancien et surtout aux prix abordables. De plus en plus souvent, nous mangeons ou nous organisons des sorties tous les cinq. Surtout depuis que Corah a été agressée en faisant du shopping, à Port Angeles.

Ne croyant pas nécéssaire de me prévenir, elle est partie seule vendre les affaires d'Alisha. Alors que je changeais ce jour là l'huile de moteur de ma golf, après le déjeuner, une bouffée d'angoisse s'est mise à m'envahir, et la peur a suivit. Et ensuite, des douleurs lancinantes à l'abdomen et à la tête. J'ai aussitôt pensé à Corah. Nous sommes liés par l'imprégnation, et elle était en danger. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne savais pas du tout où elle était. J'en devenais presque fou; je ne pouvais que ressentir sa souffrance sans pouvoir l'aider, sans pouvoir la sauver. Heureusement pour moi, Edward était à proximité de la maison et a entendu mes pensées. Il est apparu à la porte de mon garage et m'avait annoncé qu'Emmett était en route pour Port Angeles. Alice avait tout vu dans sa vision.

Elle était rentrée quelques heures plus tard, les marques de blessures totalement disparues, le visage tuméfié au niveau de l'œil, et plongée dans un profond mutisme. Elle savait que j'avais remarqué quelque chose, mais je n'ai alors pas insisté et le sujet est tombé au placard.

- Nous devons y aller Jake, nous sommes déjà en retard d'une bonne heure pour aider Emily. Me sermonna-t-elle en engloutissant les dernières bouchées de sa crème brulée qui justement avait l'air trop brulée.

- On est pas en retard, le mariage n'est que demain.

- Justement, bourricot.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre un peu?

- Va répéter ta phrase à Emily pour voir si justement demain tu seras vivant pour son mariage.

Je me levai pour saluer les Nello et suivre leur fille qui avait déjà saisi -je ne sais comment- mes clefs de voiture. Après la remise des diplomes, nous avions promis aux futurs mariés de les aider à préparer le lieu de la cérémonie. Emily étant très à cheval sur des principes tels que la ponctualité, j'allais me faire tirer les oreilles. Non Corah ne subira rien du tout, c'est toujours comme ca avec les filles : toujours la faute des garçons. Sur ce point là, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord, en la voyant si sérieuse, penchée sur des plans de la plage, sur le siège passager de la voiture, alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, nous balayions trois années de notre vie d'un revers de la main. Nous, les loups, nous avions autre chose à penser depuis l'arrivée des Cullen; cacher leur existence à notre alliée. Et ce n'est pas chose facile, de cacher des choses à notre petite fouineuse, et les rencontrer à nouveau sans elle trahirait notre secret. Si seulement elle ne lisait pas dans nos pensées!

- Dépose moi ici, s'il te plait. Emily est surement à la plage et tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de croiser Sam.

- Ne prends pas en compte les tensions entre lui et toi au niveau de la meute dans la vie de tous les jours. Ca n'a strictement rien à voir. Dis je en coupant le moteur.

- Justement Jacob, cette histoire de meute, c'est notre vie quotidienne. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'on en parle, sans qu'on se réunisse, sans que les autres sachent tout de notre vie privée. Tu te rends compte? J'ai même vu ce que Leah me ferait le jour où tu te passeras de moi.

- Ca lui passera.

- Ca n'est pas si sur. Je file, on se voit plus tard?

- Bien entendu.

Elle claqua la porte et s'élança sur la plage, où, à l'horizon, j'apercevais la silhouette d'une Emily un peu enragée qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Même lorsque nous discutions le soir à batons rompus, jamais Corah ne m'a dit que le rôle d'alliée de la meute la genâit à ce point. Leah n'était pas spécialement tendre avec elle. Un jour même, pendant l'une des vadrouilles, elle a « bousculé accidentellement » Corah. Et comme vous le savez, nous avons une force plutôt imposante, et le poids plume qu'est Corah fut projeté à plusieurs mètres, sans blessures heureusement. Depuis ce jour, il règne une tension presque palpable dans notre groupe. Ca s'est empiré lorsque Leah a appris qu'elle n'avait pas été invitée à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa cousine. Elle a passé la nuit entière sous sa forme lupine, à bout de nerfs à émettre tout un flot de pensées. Corah, qui dansait alors avec Emily, s'est évanouie d'un coup sous la pression de la louve. Ce qui est interessant à savoir, c'est que nous pouvons contacter Corah à très longue distance.

Sam, lui, m'attendait sur les marches du perron, un peu gauche au milieu de tous ces cartons pour le mariage de demain. J'en bougeais un peu pour m'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Tu as du mal à te rendre compte que tu te maries demain, c'est ça, vieux? Lui demandais je en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Si j'avais vu à quel point elle peut être un monstre quand elle est survoltée comme aujourd'hui, j'aurais réflechi à deux fois avant de me passer la corde au cou, plaisanta-t-il. Elle veut que je vérifie les invités et le placement. J'en sais rien de tout ça moi.

- Va je vais t'aider. Annonçais je en m'emparant de la première feuille qui n'était rien d'autre que du chinois pour moi. C'est pas rose tous les jours, vous deux?

- Bah non, pas vraiment, il y a des hauts et des bas. Comme dans un couple normal en vrai. Attends là ça ne va pas, dit il en pointant le plan du doigt. Tante Holly avec le cousin Garett, ça va finir en apocalypse. Mets la à une autre table.

- Ah je pensais que s'imprégner c'était trouver notre moitié, donc pas d'embrouilles. Tu tiens vraiment à placer Leah avec nous? Seth je veux bien, mais sa sœur…

- Ouais, après l'enterrement de la vie de jeune fille d'Emily, tu as bien raison. Colle la avec nos parents. Tiens, au fait, Corah n'est pas là?

- Elle a pensé qu'il serait judicieux de t'éviter un moment. Et justement c'est tant mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là.

- Pourquoi?

- J'aimerais faire une « annonce » à ton mariage, si tu es d'accord.

- Une annonce? Tu veux mettre en vente ton vieux tacot rouillé? S'esclaffa-t-il

- Mais non crétin, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Si ça te chante, Jake, mais je te préviens une gonzesse à plein temps, c'est du boulot. Une fois qu'elles nous tiennent, c'est foutu.

- Prépare toi à ce qu'après le mariage Emily te tienne à la laisse alors. On va les rejoindre? Ta fiancée doit s'être calmée depuis que Corah est avec elle.

Oui, tout allait bien du coté de la Push. Les filles marquaient le sable où il faudra poser une bricole pour décorer. Corah était en pleine discussion avec son fournisseur de fleurs, lui rappelant l'importance des délais et de la fraicheur des fleurs. Emily comptait des allées imaginaires à haute voix. La cérémonie religieuse se tiendra sur la plage aussi, et le banquet et la réceptions sur la pelouse qui fait office de parking habituellement. J'enlaçai ma bien aimée qui coupa net sa discussion au téléphone;

- Oui donc demain matin vers six heures. Oui. Bien. Merci au revoir.

Elle raccrocha, puis se tourna vers moi;

- Jacob, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de…

- Je sais je sais. Mais ça m'amuse toujours autant de te voir perturbée quand je suis dans les parages.

- Tu m'exaspère Jake. Plaisanta-t-elle en enfouissant son petit nez dans mon cou.

- D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Depuis de smois que j'entreposais cette vieille boite de métal sous la vieille souche morte de la plage pour ne pas qu'elle la découvre avant l'heure. Devant l'amas de feraille rouillée, Corah ouvrait de syeux comme des soucoupes. Elle contient une étoile de mer que j'ai trouvé un matin et que j'ai séché.

- Comme ça, les soirs où nous ne serons pas ensemble, tu auras tout de même une étoile pour veiller sur toi.

- C'est… C'est très gentil mais moi je n'ai rien à t'offrir et je…

- Tu le mérite amplement, mon amour. Et tu es invitée à dormir à la maison ce soir. On mangera avec mon vieux père et…

- C'est vrai! Je devais retoucher ton costume ! Je suis vraiment désolée j'avais complétement oublié. Je serai la oui.

Je la pris par les épaule spour la secouer.

- Mais pas que ! On dirait que l'effervescence d'Emily a déteint sur toi. On fetera notre diplôme, une bonne bouteille nous attend. Et tu resteras dormir. On sera rien que tous les deux. Pas de meute, pas de loups. Seulement nous deux.

- Eh bien… Je ne vais pas dire non. Merci pour cette étoile, Jacob.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et nos lèvres se frôlèrent. Comme à chaque fois, j'oubliai que j'étais bien trop grand pour elle. Je me baissai brusquement et nos lèvres se cognèrent. Une incroyable chaleur se développa alors dans mon corps, et des espèces de micro capsules de je ne sais quoi explosèrent dans mes veines, mes muscles. Je sens nos deux cœurs battre à l'unisson et …

- Les deux tourtereaux, vous avez fini de vous bécoter? Vous en aurez l'occasion après vous être assuré que mon mariage sera parfait! Au boulot ! Cancana Emily

- Mr Black, ce repas était délicieux. Vous n'auriez pas dû déboucher une bouteille de presque vingt ans d'âge. Déclara Corah en repliant sa serviette.

- Je la conservai de toute facon pour la remise de diplôme de Jake. Et s'il ne l'avait pas eu, cela aurait été les pneus de mon fauteuil qu'il aurait mangé ! Alors les jeunes, quoi de prevu pour l'avenir?

- Sûrement continuer de retaper des voitures et monter mon garage.

Et me marier, aussi.

- Je compte prendre une année sabbatique pour continuer à travailler chez me sparents, ensuite je ferai quelques années d'études de commerce à New York.

Deux minutes… Elle n'en a jamais dit un seul mot.

- Je ne suis pas au courant de ça. Annonçais je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne m'aspas demandé en même temps.

- Mais New York c'est à une demie journée de route et…

- Jake, du calme. Coraj a bien raison de ne pas laisser une relation amoureuse décider de son avenir.

Corah se leva pour débarraser la table. Elle était repassée chez elle pour enfiler une robe orange a fleurs blanches pour le repas.

- Tiens, Jake, va enfiler ton costume que je regarde les retouches à faire. J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Ce n'était pas qu'une simple relation, non. Elle est mon impregnée, tout du moins je le pense. Il est inconcevable qu'elle parte sans moi, et je n'avais aucune envie de la suivre à New York, ou tout autre grande ville. Il faut qu'elle reste à tout prix. Debout au milieu de ma chambre, je l'attendais, l'air nigaud dans mon costume. Sérieusement, me faire passer pour un pinguoin demain ne m'enchantait pas du tout. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sur la petite blonde, un panier d'aiguilles et de fils au bras. Elle tourna autour de moi, tira les manches d'un coup sec puis commenca à marquer à l'aide des aiguilles les différents endroits du costume.

- Alors comme ça, tu as envie d'aller à l'université?

- Bien sur oui. Je ne vais pas me contenter de m'occuper dans la boutique de mes parents toute ma vie. Alors il faut faire des études et quelques concessions concernant nous deux.

- Pourquoi pas y rester toute ta vie hein? Ou bien faire des études à domicile?

- Jake ! Nous verrons bien, il me reste encore une année pour décider de tout ça. Et je ne compte pas moisir dans cette réserve non plus.

- Aie!

- Oups désolée. Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est l'aiguille. Bah, il te va comme un gant ce costume! Remarqua-t-elle en me piquant un baiser.

- Si tu le dis. Ce genre de cérémonie, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Avouais je en l'enlaçant et en la berçant dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes un bon moment ainsi, dansant doucement au beau milieu de ma petite chambre, enveloppé dans un silence et avec pour seul bruit de fond une vieille chanson d'amour, tels deux amants figés pour l'éternité.


	14. Merveilleuse Journée

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste la suite de cette fic et aussi l'avant dernier chapitre avant le début de la partie 2. C'est un point de vue Jacob. J'espère plein de reviews pour m'encourager à faire la suite ! La partie 2 est deja presque entièrement écrite._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par le frottement désagréable d'une feuille sur ma joue. Encore fatigué, j'ouvris un œil. Le jour se levait doucement dehors et une lumière claire inondait déjà ma chambre. Des perles de rosée stagnaient sur ma vitre, signe que la journée allait être chaude et ensoleillée. La fraîcheur de ma chambre mal isolée faisait naître sur ma peau de la chair de poule, et j'ouvris beaucoup plus difficilement le deuxième œil . Dans mes bras dormait non pas la charmante jeune fille qui avait elle aussi eu son diplôme la veille, cette jeune fille aux boucles d'or et aux yeux chocolat, mais un polochon froid, humide de bave et un peu mou. Je lis la note qui m'a réveillé avec des yeux encore endormis.

"Bonjour Jacob,

Je suis partie comme prévu à la première heure aider Emily à la Push. Tu te réveillais pas alors je suis partie sans toi. Quand tu auras fini de bécoter le polochon, tu me rejoins ?"

Décidément, quand allons nous profiter tous les deux d'une grasse matinée bien méritée ? Ne pouvait elle pas envoyer le polochon travailler à sa place ? Encore engourdi, je me levai et enfilai quelques vieux vêtements. La cérémonie n'est que cet apres midi, et je n'ai pas envie de jouer les pingouins avant.

La Push est en effervescence ce matin. Les commerçants essaient de finir leur travail ce midi et bon nombre de boutiques ferment pour que leur gérant assiste au mariage. Tout le monde ici est invité ou presque, et c'est tout un peuple qui se mobilise pour le mariage de Sam et Emily. Il faut dire qu'en tant que conseiller de la réserve Sam est bien connu et aprécié de tous. Tout le monde a hâte d'être à cet apres midi pour voir le merveilleux mariage de merveilleuses personnes. Et moi aussi j'ai hâte d'y assister, pour faire une merveilleuse demande en mariage à une merveilleuse jeune fille. Espérons un merveilleux oui, et l'on pourra dire après ça que ca sera une merveilleuse journée. Bien sûr que je suis stressé, je ne fais pas de demande en mariage toutes les semaines et je ne suis pas à l'aise pour parler en public , mais devant Corah, c'est different. Je sais que je trouverai les mots, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Mais nous deux c'est si... Incertain. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle dise non, et que nous redevenions de simples amis comme avant.

Je retrouvais ma promise, des bigoudis dans les cheveux, pas très rayonnante dans une robe blouse à poches usée jusqu'à la corde, des valises sous les yeux, en train de lire avec attention une liste. Elle me vit et se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds chaussés de mocassins pour m'embrasser doucement, tendrement.

Hum, voilà un baiser que j'aurais aimé recevoir au réveil dans mon lit. Commentais-je

Elle sourit et son visage s'illumina. Je l'enlaçai dans mes bras.

-Je t'ai secoué comme un prunier et je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller, franchement, j'ai cru un instant que tu étais mort.

-Je préférerais être mort plutôt qu'affronter Emily aujourd'hui. Dis-je en voyant la concernée arriver dans le dos de Corah

En face de moi arrivait une version Quileute de la femme que je tenais dans mes bras, une cicatrice sur son visage et l'air angoissé.

-Me dis pas qu'elle arrive...

-Si.

-Corah, on annule tout, je ne veux plus me marier ! Sanglota t'elle

-Je te préviens Emily, si tu te remets encore à pleurer ou à te décoiffer je t'enferme dans un placard jusqu'à ce que la coiffeuse arrive. Je me suis pas fatiguée à t'aider pour le mariage pour te voir chialer ! Compris ?

-Euh...Oui mais...

-Et regarde tes ongles ! Retourne vite chez toi les faire refaire ou crois moi tu n'auras plus d'ongles à contempler avant cette apres midi. Hurla t'elle en la faisant pivoter des talons pour la renvoyer d'où elle venait.

-Ouh, quelle tigresse ! Je ne te pensais pas si agressive !

-Je te conseille de décamper Jacob Black si tu veux pas gouter à mes griffes !

-C'est une proposition indécente ? La taquinais-je

-Non, une menace. Alors file, j'ai du boulot. On se rejoint chez moi.

-Oui oui, comme convenu .

Etant un peu de trop apparement à la plage, je m'en allais pointer le bout de mon nez ailleurs. Moi aussi j'avais des occupations aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas un rustre je ne demanderais pas Corah en mariage sans en demander la permission à son père aujourd'hui. Kenny n'avait pas vraiment l'air de me détester, et je pense que Bella a eu bien plus de mal avec Edward et son propre père que moi j'en aurais avec Mr Nello. Je crois qu'ils font partie des rares personnes à avoir décliné l'invitation du mariage . Je me trouvais donc devant leur porte, sans savoir vraiment comment le leur demander. Mme Nello a du me voir à travers la fenêtre puisqu'elle m'ouvrit la porte avant que je ne frappe. Ca sentait bon le poulet au curry dans la maison et d'un coup, je me souvins ne pas avoir pris de petit déjeuner ce matin. Qu'est ce que j'ai faim !

-Bonjour Jacob ! Tu cherches Corah ?

-Non non je viens de la voir. En fait, je cherche Mr Nello, est il ici ?

-Oh euh oui, il est dans le salon, il lit son journal. Je t'en prie entre et va le rejoindre, je suis en pleine cuisine.

Donna s'en retourna dans la cuisine en annonçant à son mari qu'il avait de la visite. Connaissant parfaitement le chemin, je me retrouvais vite à l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire.

-Bonjour Jacob ! Comment ça va ?

-Ca va ça va. Je suis venu vous demander une petite faveur, enfin une grosse faveur.

-Je t'en prie, assis toi.

-Je pris place dans le canapé confortable, en face du traditionnel fauteuil ou Mr Nello était toujours assis pour lire son journal.

-Eh bien, je t'écoute.

-Euh c'est un peu délicat à demander tout de même... J'ai pas l'habitude en plus mais... J'aimerais épouser votre fille, Monsieur.

-Ah, et tu l'aimes ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Bien sur que oui je l'aime plus que tout au monde, elle est comme un soleil.

-Bien, car c'est ce que tu devras te rappeler dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, que tu aimes Corah.

-Donc, je peux ?

-Bien sur que oui tu peux. Je t'aprécie bien Jacob, tu n'as pas brûlé les étapes avec ma fille comme Tim à pu le faire. Tu ne lui feras aucun mal. J'en suis sur.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur Nello, je vous decevrai pas. Je file, je dois me préparer pour le mariage.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple que ça ! Je m'attendais peut être à un froncement de sourcil, un fusil caché derrière le fauteuil ou je ne sais pas moi, Charlie qui arrive avec son vehicule de service pour m'embarquer en cellule. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à demander à la personne concernée.

Arrivé devant chez moi, je vis Billy sur le perron en train de m'attendre, et je compris que j'avais de la visite. La drôle d'odeur que j'ai senti sur mon retour par petites effluves, je la connaissais que trop bien. Lequel de ces vampires a donc pu bien me rendre visite aujourd'hui ? En montant les marches du perron j'entendis mon père dire, les dents serrés, qu'elle se trouvait dans ma chambre. Elle ? Laquelle d'Esmée, Rosalie ou Alice à pu venir me voir ? Et pour m'annoncer quoi au juste ? Qu'ils ont a nouveau déclenché une guerre avec les Volturi ? La maison empestait à plein nez. Cet odeur désagréable m'irritait les narines et ma chambre en irradiait. Sur le lit était assise une femme, les cheveux couverts par un beau foulard de soie orange aux reflets irisés, des lunettes de soleil de marque cachaient ses yeux et son teint pâle me confirmait bien que c'était une vampire. Ses longues mains gantées caressaient mon costume gris du mariage, posé sur mon lit en long pour éviter de le froisser.

-Que fais tu ici, Bella ? Grognais-je les poings serrés

-Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une bonne journée pour discuter.

-En effet, tu supposes juste. Fallait pas t'en aller Bella, c'est bien beau de revenir dans la vie des gens quand ça vous chante, mais maintenant je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous.

-Pourtant nous t'avons bien aidé pour... Comment s'appelle t'elle ? Corah ?

-Je ne vous ai absolument rien demandé. Bon, j'imagine que tu es ici pour une raison précise, et non pas pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Je suis venue te dire que nous sommes de retour, et que nous voulons repasser à nouveau un pacte avec vous. Dit elle en se levant et en retirant son foulard et ses lunettes.

Evidemment, il fallait qu'ils envoient Bella pour me convaincre. Elle reste toujours belle, malgrè sont statut de vampire. Son regard planté dans mon dos, elle me bouscula pour prendre dans ses mains la photo de nous deux qu'elle avait prise il y a bien longtemps, et que j'avais encadré précieusement.

-Souvenir d'une défunte amie. Commentais-je, pourquoi êtes vous revenus ?

-Renesmée a bien grandi et elle a gouté au sang humain, elle a commencé à tuer et à chasser. Les voisins commençaient à se poser des questions concernant notre nature. Nous sommes donc revenus

-Regarde toi Bella, tu es devenue un monstre qui a engendré un monstre. Trop de personnes sont mortes ou on risqué leur vie pour te sauver. Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

-Peut-être suis je qu'un monstre, mais si l'un de vous touchez à ma famille, attendez vous a en recevoir les conséquences.

Sa voix me fit froid dans le dos. Qu'est elle devenue ? Ou est passée la Bella d'avant, si gentille, maladroite et avenante ? En un rien de temps, elle remis son foulard et je lui ordonnais de quitter ma maison sans plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Décidément, on s'en sortira jamais, de ces histoires de vampire.

-Waouh

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas terrible, comme réaction, lorsque Corah apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, dans une robe de soie et de mousseline rose pâle, mais je n'ai pas pu sortir un seul mot de ma bouche. Sur cheveux savamment coiffés en une natte épaisse à l'effet décoiffé est posée une couronne de fleurs du même ton, épaisse et colorée. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ou tres peu maquillés, juste un trait de crayon de khol sur les paupières pour se faire des yeux de chat. Ses lèvres, rosies par un rouge à lèvres, m'appelaient et me demandaient un baiser.

-Tu es... A couper le souffle.

-Merci, Jake. On devrait y aller, n'est ce pas, si on veut être à l'heure ?

-Oui, oui.

-Monsieur Nello, qui jusque là était assis dans le fauteuil près de moi, ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à sa fille.

-Amuses toi bien ce soir, je pense que ça sera une belle soirée. Lui conseilla t'il en me faisant presque un clin d'oeil

-Oui, oui. Vous laissez la clé quelque part ? Je risque de rentrer tard je pense.

-D'accord ma chérie, dit Donna, un torchon à la main. Et si j'oublie, Jacob aura de la place surement chez lui pour t'héberger.

-Oui, maman . Allez on file, sinon il y aura une demoiselle d'honneur en moins pour marcher derrière Emily.

Nous nous mîmes donc en route, dans ma golf noire, qui était tout de même un peu plus classe que le grand camion blanc de Corah. Je ne savais pas ou mettre la bague de fiançailles que j'allais tendre à la passagère assise a coté de moi dans la voiture. Dans la poche de mon pantalon, j'avais l'impression que la boite de velour grossissait et que tout le monde pouvait savoir que j'avais cette bague dans la poche. Dans la voiture, j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse. Ah, c'est pas simple de demander une fille en mariage sans être stressé.

La plage de la Push était méconnaissable, camouflée sous des tapis crème et blancs et sous des fleurs de diverses couleurs. Des chaises revêtues de tissu brillant blanc étaient alignées en rang, un long tapis couvert de pétales de roses au milieu. Au bout, il y a un autel fait entièrement ou presque de roses pastel. Ayant un odorat lupin, je trouvais presque que ça sentait un peu trop la rose. J'aperçus au loin Sam, endimanché à mon image dans un costume de pingouin, l'air étouffé. Corah me tira de mes observations pour me dire qu'elle était attendue auprès d'Emily et que je devais aller m'asseoir, ça allait bientôt commencer. Comme d'habitude, je ne savais pas trop ou me mettre. Je trouvais finalement qu'entre Seth et Embry, j'étais pas si mal, au deuxième rang. Une musique jouée par des violons se promena d'un coup sur la plage comme une brise et toutes les personnes assises, y compris le marié à l'autel se retournèrent. Emily, dans une belle robe meringue couleur écru, avançait doucement devant trois jeunes femmes vêtues de rose, comme Corah. Elle s'avança auprès de son futur époux et la cérémonie commença. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce qui se disait, j'étais obnubilé par la petite demoiselle d'honneur à la couronne de fleurs, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec le petit bouquet qu'elle avait dans les mains, et mal a l'aise dans ses escarpins un peu haut. A vrai dire à mon goût, la mariée n'avait pas le monopole de la beauté aujourd'hui.

Après qu'Emily et Sam eurent dit oui l'un à l'autre ( je n'ai pas besoin de le dire je pense, qu'il n'y a pas eu de non ni de personne objectant le mariage, même si je trouvais Leah un peu tendue dans sa robe de poupée ), ce fut le cocktail. Puis après le cocktail commença le repas. Plus la cérémonie du mariage défilait et plus je me sentais nerveux. Près du sable et de la mer était disposée les nombreuses tables rondes nappées de blanc et décorées de fleurs roses. Sous les arbres, une petite scène a été aménagée pour les musiciens et les discours. Le repas était assuré par un traiteur de Seattle venu avec son « camion-cuisine » pour l'occasion. Effectivement, ce n'est pas sur la Push qu'il aurait espéré trouver de quoi mijoter le repas de mariage. Bientôt, Corah et moi allons monter sur scène pour prononcer notre discours, et bientôt je sortirai cette bague qui pèse si lourd dans ma poche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jacob, tu sembles anxieux. Demanda mon père en faisant rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi

-Oh non papa tout va bien ! Je suis juste un peu nerveux, j'espère que le poisson du traiteur est vraiment frais

-Tu es sûr ? J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Répéta Corah en revenant après avoir vérifié que le plan de table convenait.

-Je disais à papa que tout allait bien.

-Ah dans ce cas, on pourrait rejoindre notre table. Monsieur Black, puis-je vous mener à la votre ? Plaisanta t'elle en tirant une révérence

-Bon dieu que oui ! Si j'avais su que les hôtesses ce soir seraient si belles, j'aurais donné un peu plus aux jeunes mariés !

Eh oh papa on se calme, tu veux que je te passe la bague, tant que tu y es ? Nous amenons mon père à sa place puis nous rejoignions notre table, avec les jeunes mariés. Leah nous regardait avec fureur, assise à la table voisine. Je tirais la chaise de Corah et l'invitai à s'asseoir. Elle sourit puis mis sa main sur la mienne. Ses épaules nues commençaient à être parcourues par la chair de poule, par cette tiède nuit d'été. Moi, j'avais plutôt chaud. Et j'eus encore plus chaud lorsque Seth, déclaré maître de cérémonie ce soir, et lui aussi au courant de ce que je m'aprête à faire, monta sur scène pour annoncer

Je demande à Corah et Jacob de bien vouloir monter sur scène pour nous faire le discours qu'ils ont préparé en l'honneur des jeunes mariés.

Le salaud, nous ne devions prononcer notre discours qu'en milieu de repas. En montant les quelques marches, je lui chuchotait :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, bon sang ?

-J'avais l'impression que t'allais te liquéfier dans ton costume, alors j'ai un peu avancé votre discours. Allez, assure mec !

Corah tenait déjà son micro dans la main, un verre de champagne dans l'autre. Elle semblait plutôt joyeuse, après les quelques verres de mojitos du cocktail.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Commença t'elle enhardie par l'alcool. J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée, nous sommes les témoins des jeunes mariés. Je suis Corah et lui c'est mon copain Jacob.

Des sifflements retentirent. Ah, ayez une meute de loups garous, je vous jure.

-Et voilà on a comme corvée de faire le discours. Conclua t'elle sous les rires. Je ne connais pas les mariés depuis très longtemps, mais ce n'est pas le temps qui compte. Emilie est super...

-Surtout quand tu fais tes brioches chaudes. Rajoutais-je

-Jacob, on a dit qu'on parlait avec notre cœur, pas avec notre estomac ! Me gronda t'elle en riant

-Oui, oui, pardon. Et toi Sam, tu es mon meilleur pote, on a passé de bonnes soirées ensembleà boire des bières et manger des pizza quand Emily était partie travailler ou sortir. Tu m'as bien aidé aussi parfois quand j'avais besoin d'aide et je sais que tu peux compter sur toi.

-Une personne super en a rencontré une autre et ils forment un couple magnifique. Tous nos vœux Emily et Sam. Finit Corah sous les applaudissement et devant les larmes de la mariée.

Corah posa le micro sur un pupitre de la scène et s'apprêta à quitter la scène. Je restai seul, le micro devant les lèvres, mon sang bouillonnant dans mes veines, le cœur cognant à tout rompre.

C'est le moment.

-Corah, attends, je n'ai pas fini.

Elle se retourna vers moi, faisant danser ses cheveux blonds autour d'elle.

-J'ai une annonce à faire.

De plus en plus intriguée, elle me regarde de ses grand yeux marrons.

- Corah, veux tu m'épouser ?

* * *

_**Des petits reviews? =)**_


	15. Lune rouge

Bonjour à tous, voici un chapitre 15 un peu court pour cloturer la partie 1, j'attends vos reviews ! ( point de vue Corah)

* * *

-Corah, veux tu m'épouser ?

Je restais bouche bée. Dans le silence inattendu des invités du mariage, je me sentais rougir. Que venait-il de me demander ? Ma main ? Pour quoi faire ? Plus le temps passait et plus je me disais qu'il fallait une réponse. Prise au piège par tous ces invités, je ne sus que dire pour pas le blesser. Des jeunes enhardis par l'alcool commençaient à entrainer les gens dans une litanie « Dis oui ! Dis oui ! Dis oui ! ». Jacob me fixait, impressionnant dans son costume gris souris, les yeux pleins de question, et me suppliant de dire qu'un seul mot :

-Oui.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la foule. Je m'approchais de Jacob qui, tout sourire, me serra dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans ses bras, me couvrant de baisers. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit, et je vis à l'intérieur une bague a l'anneau brillant comme un soleil d'été, des petits diamants représentant une fleur de lys. L'anneau lui-même était serti et brillait de mille feux. Il la retira de son emplacement et pris ma main. Délicatement, il passa la bague à mon annulaire droit et m'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres. Un peu étourdie par les évènements je ne savais plus trop ou j'en étais. Nous sommes descendus de la scène sous les félicitations et je proposais à Jacob de faire un tour sur la plage. La nuit commençait à devenir fraîche et je plaçais mon châle de coton sur mes épaules. Jacob me tenait serrée contre lui, sa main sur ma taille :

-Je t'aime Corah

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

La bague pesait lourd à mon doigt, comme si je n'étais pas consciente du choix que je venais de faire. Me marier ? Moi ? Je ne pensais pas que j'allais le faire un jour. Mais avec Jacob… Il est comme une renaissance pour moi. Il a su reconstruire de ses propres mains ce que Tim avait détruit à la masse. Il a su me reconstruire. Et puis lui et moi c'est si… Unique. Comme si je pouvais prédire chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles. Je ne peux vivre sans lui alors pourquoi ne pas vivre avec lui ?

-Tu m'as un peu forcée la main, devant tous ces gens. Avouai-je en me collant un peu plus contre lui pour me réchauffer

-Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas ?

-Si, si ! Bien sur mais je n'aime pas trop me montrer en public.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai peut etre eu un peu peur que tu dises non, je l'admets. Rigola t'il

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu précipité.

Nous nous posâmes sur notre vieille souche et je regardai le ciel. Soudain, un détail me fit frissonner

-Jacob, tu as vu la lune ce soir ?

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'anormal ?

-Elle est rouge sang.

D'un coup, il tourna ses yeux noirs vers le ciel et je ressentis l'horreur le parcourir.

-Elle était pourtant blanche au debut de la soirée, j'en suis certain.

-C'est étrange, je me sens toute bizarre ce soir.

-Peut-être que tu as bu trop de mojitos. Dit il en espérant me faire sourire.

Devant cette lune rouge sang, je me sentais presque mal à l'aise, emplie d'une tristesse et d'un mal être profond. Perturbée par cet étrange image, je demandais à Jacob de retourner à la fête.

Nous dansâmes pendant toute la soirée, deuxième couple phare de la soirée et je ne vis pas l'heure passer. Je tournoyais dans les bras de mon fiancé au milieu de tous ces gens qui dansaient, dans leurs habits colorés. Je ne voyais cependant qu'une seule chose parmi la foule cette lune rouge qui me fixait intensément.

A la limite entre la nuit et l'aube, nous avions rangé toute la plage et reçus les félicitations de toutes les personnes présentes ici, et Billy planifiait déjà tout le mariage, la maison, les heures de visite de ses petits enfants… J'étais fatiguée, vidée. La lune rouge disparaissait peu à peu pour faire place au soleil levant et je montais dans la voiture de Jacob pour rentrer chez moi. Je consultais mon téléphone, laissé dans la boite à gants.

De nombreux appels en absences, des miliers de messages et de messages vocaux. J'appelais ma messagerie. Une seule voix, celle de ma mère, en sanglots.

Mamie est morte.


	16. Deuil

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous poste la suite qui est un point de vue Corah et que vous pouvez considérer un peu comme une " Partie 2". C'est là que les choses vont devenir intéressantes ! J'espère plein de reviews pour m'aider à écrire la suite!**

* * *

Quel jour nous sommes, combien de temps s'est passé depuis, je n'en sais trop rien. Les yeux fatigués, je suis éblouie par la lumière pâle filtrée par la fenêtre. La maison est vide, à part moi, assise dans la cuisine, assise dans le silence du deuil. Il fait beau dehors, mais pas trop. Je n'entends pas d'oiseaux chanter. Sur la table, une photo de ma grand-mère me regarde. Elle est partie, emmenant avec elle les bons moments ou j'allais chez elle manger une part de tarte, la bonne odeur de rose qui flottait dans son salon et ses intuitions presque toutes vraies sur la météo. Comment a-t-elle pu partir si tôt? Elle se portait très bien et du jour au lendemain les anges la rappellent près d'eux. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vraiment dormi entre deux. Je ne pouvais pas, non, je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sans penser à elle, sans rêver d'elle.

Le crissement des pneus sur mon allée de gravier se fait entendre. Je ne me précipite pas vers la porte d'entrée, elle est ouverte de toute façon. Pâle et triste, je rangeai la photo de Denise dans mon sac de velours noir et attendais que Jake ouvre la porte. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas vu? Depuis combien de temps j'ignore ses appels? S'inquiétait il lui aussi pour moi, tout comme mes parents? Il ne semblait pas fâché, non. Après avoir ouvert la porte doucement, il me serra dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, et les sanglots arrivèrent.

- Chut, mon ange. Ne pleure pas. Tu vas enlever ton maquillage. Tenta-t-il de plaisanter

C'était plus fort que moi, dès que je suis triste et que quelqu'un me console, je fonds en larmes.

- As-tu mangé? Tu me sembles blanche.

- Du thé oui. Répondis je en essuyant d'un revers de main mes yeux.

- Non, je te demande si tu as mangé. Peu importe, nous devons y aller. Tu es sure que ca va aller?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il me prit par les épaules et m'aida à marcher, tâchant de ne pas abîmer ma robe de dentelle noire. La même robe que l'enterrement de ma fille. J'esperais ne pas la porter avant un long moment. Jacob avait juste revêtu une chemise noire pour l'occasion. Il n'était pas obligé de m'accompagner, il n'avait pas forcément envie d'être là aujourd'hui et pourtant c'était bien lui qui conduisait la golf dans la route sinueuse qui menait à l'Eglise. Nous n'avons pas une famille particulièrement grande. C'est pourquoi je n'étais pas surprise de voir uniquement mes parents, Billy, et les Uley se tenir devant l' église. Le lierre grimpait sur les vieilles pierres prêtes à tomber, au milieu de la foret dense. Il n'y avait pas de pelouse, ni même une touffe d'herbe au sol, seulement quelques cailloux et une mousse épaisse qui ne pousse que dans les régions humides comme la notre. Chancelante, je m'avançais vers ma famille, tenue par la taille par mon petit ami. Mon père restait grave, lui aussi touché par la mort de sa mère. Tous enfin réunis, nous entrâmes dans la chapelle pour la cérémonie religieuse. Je me souviens avoir déjà été assise ici, sur ce vieux banc bancal du premier rang, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant un petit cercueil d'ébène. Une larme roula sur ma joue et tomba sur le livre de prières. Un an à peine après sa mort. La vie est injuste. Une autre larme tomba. Le pasteur annonça la fin de la cérémonie et les porteurs de cercueil le soulevèrent pour la marche funèbre vers le cimetière.

Je lâchais Jacob pour serrer la main de ma mère ainsi que celle de mon père pour marcher derrière le cercueil de ma grand-mère. Le cimetière n'était pas très grand et malgré la semaine sans pluie que nous venions d'avoir, la mousse au sol restait verte et les buissons et arbres verts comme en pleine saison de pluie. Peu de personnes ont été enterrées ici ces dernières années. Les tombes étaient vielles, verdâtres et fissurées. Seule cette tombe de marbre noir choquait parmi les autres. La tombe de ma fille. Près d'elle une autre de même aspect, le trou creusé encore frais. Le cercueil fut posé au fond, délicatement, et je saisis une rose blanche posée au sol parmi tant d'autres pour la jeter sur le coffre d'ébène. Tous firent comme moi, puis les employés saisirent leurs pelles.

Une première pelletée tomba sur le bois noir.

« -Mamie ! Mamie! J'ai appris à compter jusqu'à vingt aujourd'hui !

- C'est très bien ça ma puce, tu pourras bientôt venir m'aider à faire la vendeuse avec ta maman. Allez monte dans la voiture, il fait froid.

Mes petits souliers rouges étaient loin de toucher le sol de la voiture à l'époque, et, assise dans mon siège enfant, je contemplai avec fierté ma mamie me ramener chez elle. J'adorais quand elle venait me chercher, devant tous les enfants, et qu'elle m'emmenait dans sa vieille voiture comme on en fait plus.

- Je t'ai préparé un bon chocolat chaud et il y a des muffins qui sont en train de cuire. Tu vas m'aider à faire des décorations en pâte à sel pour mettre dans le sapin?

- Oui ! »

Une seconde pelletée rejoignit la première dans un bruit sourd.

« - Ma chérie ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. Ca sera guéri avec un pansement et un peu d'amour.

- Ca fait mal, mamie…

- T'en fais pas. Viens dans la cuisine, je vais te mettre un pansement et te donner un biscuit.

Ma bicyclette rose renversée sur le côté, une petite roue tournant dans le vide, j'étais assise par terre avec une patte de pantalon retroussée. Une vilaine égratignure saignant un peu décorait mon genou. Mes yeux encore humides, je tendais la main à ma grand-mère pour aller dans la cuisine. »

Une troisième pelletée vint avec les premières et mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et des sanglots étranglèrent ma gorge. Jacob vint m'encercler aussitôt de ses bras. Je m'y laissai aller un instant, sentant les regards de mes proches sur moi. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours, je ne pouvais pas faire face sans lâcher quelques larmes. Ses mains caressant mes cheveux, je ne jetai plus un regard vers ce trou qui peu à peu s'emplissait de terre. Blottie contre lui, je laissai éclater mon chagrin, enveloppée dans la chaleur de nos corps. Mes yeux ne pouvant plus pleurer, je relevai la tête. Je n'étais plus dans le cimetière, mais près de la voiture. Comment diable ai-je pu ne pas me rendre compte qu'il me déplaçait ?

- Corah, je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'enterrement et que ça casse un peu tout, mais j'ai des courses à faire pour mon père. Tu m'accompagnes?

Je ne servais pas à grand-chose, dans le supermarché. J'étais un poids lourd traîné par le chariot. Je m'accrochai tant bien que mal au guidon tandis que Jake tirait le cadis, passant d'un rayon à un autre, une liste à la main. Pourquoi Est-ce que je me sens si faible et à la fois je sens comme une poussée d'adrénaline en moi? Curieux mélange. C'était comme ci mon chagrin me forçait à baisser la tête et les yeux alors qu'une force en moi me disait de me redresser et d'être forte. Que se passe t'il? Mon petit ami me proposa d'aller boire un café au salon de thé à coté histoire de se changer les idées. Pourquoi pas. Je n'étais pas très café, alors j'ai préféré commander milkshake poire chocolat. Le sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, je me sentais brûler et ça devenait désagréable. Mon corps tremblait et des gouttes de sueur perlaient dans mon dos. Je ne comprends pas. Je me sens si mal. Fiévreuse, je rejoignis ensuite la vieille golf rouillée avec Jake. Lui aussi ne semblait pas dans son assiette. J'accrochai ma ceinture de sécurité et Jake laissa passer un couple en sortant du parking. La jeune adolescente aux cheveux caramel me regarda de ses profonds yeux noisettes.

Attendez. Cette adolescente c'est… C'est Alisha. C'est sûre que c'est elle, elle lui ressemble tellement ! Oui oui elle est plus vieille, mais c'est elle j'en suis certaine ! Ma fille n'est pas morte, non ! Elle est là, devant mes yeux ! Je débouclais ma ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit la portière. Un bras puissant me retint à l'intérieur. Jacob me secouait et me tenait fermement.

- Corah reste là ! N'y vas pas!

- Lâche moi ! Laisse moi ! Laisse moi aller voir ma fille, lâche moi !

Prise d'une force surhumaine, je parvins à m'échapper et à courir comme une dératée vers le couple. Je me heurtais à une surface aussi dure que le marbre. Je levai les yeux, l'homme me barrait le passage. Il avait les cheveux cuivré, le teint pâle et les yeux dorés. Une expression haineuse se dessinait sur son visage. La femme, au visage très pâle elle aussi, mais une très belle femme me regardait d'un air désolé. Une odeur nauséabonde emplit mes narines et me chamboula encore plus. Excédée, je tombais au sol, hurlant, pleurant, griffant le macadam. Deux mains puissantes m'empoignèrent et me tirèrent en arrière malgré mes protestations. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, c'était insupportable. Puis d'un coup un vent glacial souffla dans mes muscles et je m'évanouis, étourdie.

Le vieux rouge du canapé de Billy fut la première chose que je vis en me réveillant. Les yeux rouges, j'essayais de me remémorer ma journée. L'enterrement, Alisha... Alisha. Une larme coula sur le chemin tracé sur ma joue par tant d'autres larmes. Les pneus crissant du fauteuil de mon beau père se rapprochèrent et je sentis une main frotter ma joue.

-Tout va bien, Corah, ne pleure pas.

-Où est Jacob?

Une main brûlante se posa sur ma cuisse et la frotta. Il était assis à mes pieds, sur le canapé, et n'avait pas du bouger pendant un long moment. Je vis ses yeux inquiets me regarder et je compris qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-Ce n'était pas Alisha, n'est ce pas?

-Non, ce n'était pas elle.

-Pourquoi elle lui ressemble, alors?

-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

-Pourquoi ont-ils la peau si dure? Pourquoi sentaient ils mauvais?

Aucune réponse. Le silence envahit le salon , baigné dans la triste lumière des jours pluvieux. Billy et Jacob se regardèrent tous les deux et je devinais qu'ils savaient la réponse.

-Dites moi! Je sais que vous savez la réponse!

- Ce sont des vampires. Et tu vas devoir les rencontrer.


	17. Avenir aventureux

Voici la suite! Point de vue Jacob

* * *

L'eau chaude dégoulinait sur ma peau, et je me demandais, perplexe, si après cette douche ma vie changera. Notre vie, à tous, dans la meute. Propre de la tête aux pieds après une journée à réparer les vieilles motos que Bella et moi conduisions auparavant, je sortis de la douche. Ces deux vieilles bécanes que j'avais récupérées n'avaient plus servi depuis belle lurette, mais qui sait, peut-être aurais-je le temps d'apprendre à Corah comment les conduire. Je n'enfilais pas de beaux vêtements, mais de vieilles fringues trouées et sales que je devrais jeter un jour ou l'autre. Il était déjà tard, et Billy dormait devant son match de rugby du mercredi soir, une bière à moitié entamée sur le guéridon. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et partis le plus silencieusement possible, sans prendre la voiture. Je n'en aurais pas besoin de toute façon, et puis, je réveillerais les Nello en arrivant dans leur cour. Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, je pressai le pas jusqu'à courir. J'enjambais les troncs d'arbres au sol à une vitesse folle afin de ne pas être en retard ce soir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre cette fois ci. La maison aux hortensias semblait endormie, la boutique fermée aussi. Je savais très bien que Corah ne dormait pas. Non, elle m'attendait. Je voyais son visage diaphane derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, en train de scruter l'horizon à ma recherche. Puis elle me vit et passa par la vitre pour me rejoindre. Elle avait enfilé un jean et un pull sombre, et je vis qu'elle enfilait une espèce de capeline noire en coton doté d'une capuche. Je n'avais jamais vu ce vêtement, peut-être l'avait-elle confectionné. Elle ressemblait à un chaperon rouge sombre et qui sortait la nuit rencontrer le méchant loup. Nous n'avons pas parlé jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions les sous-bois, pour éviter qu'on ne nous remarque.

- Les autres nous rejoignent ici ? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant alors que je retirai mes vêtements.

Nous avions beau être en couple, Corah s'est toujours retournée par pudeur avant que je me transforme.

- Non, ils nous retrouverons sur le chemin, un peu avant la clairière.

- D'accord. Qu'est ce que je devrais faire alors ?

- Pas grand-chose. Fais juste attention à tes pensées, Edward les lis sans problème.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour me transformer. De toute façon, nous sommes liés par la pensée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle me vit sous forme lupin, elle recula, effrayée. Elle n'a toujours pas réussi à s'y faire depuis qu'elle notre rencontre, et je devais la rassurer à chaque fois pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas à toutes jambes.

_« N'aie pas peur, mon amour. Tu sais bien que je me contrôle. » « Eh, Jake, on est déjà là, évite de tomber dans la guimauve quand tu parles »_

Aie. Leah est déjà là, toujours un peu énervée que Corah se joigne à nous pour ce soir. Elle ne l'a jamais appréciée, et pourtant il n'y a pas de raison. Peut-être parce qu'elle aurait bien aimé sortir avec moi à la vampirisation de Bella. Seulement je ne suis pas fou, sortir avec elle, c'est vraiment se passer la corde au cou. Je me couchais au sol pour que Corah puisse monter sur mon dos. J'avais conscience que c'était un peu pénible pour elle, étant donné que je n'étais pas aussi fin qu'un cheval et qu'elle avait peur de la vitesse que nous prenions pour nous élancer dans la forêt. Elle attrapa de grosse touffes de poils entre ses doigts pour s'agripper et nicha sa tête au creux de mon encolure. Nous étions prêts pour partir. Lentement, je me mis à trottiner doucement, puis à galoper de plus en plus vite pour rejoindre la meute. Je sentais les mains de Corah s'agripper encore plus fort dans ma fourrure, et je sentais son parfum lilas de si près que j'avais l'impression de renifler son cou. La nuit était sombre et légèrement humide, mais nous pouvions encore croiser quelques humains se promener dans les parages. C'est pourquoi nous avons demandé à Corah de porter des vêtements sombres pour éviter qu'on ne la remarque. Une meute de loups géants traversant à toute vitesse la forêt semble déjà étrange, alors une meute de loups dont un monté par une humaine encore plus. Peu à peu, des ombres immenses voyageant aussi vite que nous apparurent, et je vis au loin la fourrure claire de Seth. A la vue d'un horizon plus clair, nous ralentîmes peu à peu pour arriver calmement.

Arriver à trop vive allure pourrait vouloir signer notre mort à tous.

Nous débouchâmes sur la clairière parsemée de fleurs violettes et blanches, éclairée par une demi-lune argentée. Je les voyais au loin, nous attendre. Cependant je sentis dans mes pensées que Corah ne les distinguais pas.

« Je ne les vois pas. Où sont ils ? » « Là bas, regarde. » « Utilise ton odorat Corah, ne les sens-tu pas ? demanda Quil en s'approchant de moi »

Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus, et nous avançâmes de quelques pas aussi pour pouvoir échanger quelques paroles. Plus besoin de parler par télépathie à Edward, nous avions désormais notre propre porte parole. A un ou deux mètres d'eux, je dis à Corah de descendre pour aller à leur rencontre. Je la sentis frissonner. Je m'abaissais un peu pour la laisser descendre. Elle glissa doucement sur le coté puis tomba brusquement au sol, au grand désespoir de Sam.

« Rien de cassé ? Lui demandais je quand meme inquiet » « Quelle entrée triomphale, commenta Sam » « Non, je vais bien. Oh, c'est bon Sam. T'as qu'à leur parler si tu n'es pas content. »

Le concerné grogna en direction de notre alliée puis se calma. Elle se releva puis retira sa longue chevelure blonde de sa capuche noire.

Ils étaient tous alignés devant elle, leurs yeux dorés la transperçant. Nous vîmes tous dans ses pensées chacun de leur visage s'imprimer dans sa mémoire. Elle assimila la vue d'Emmett à un souvenir de lui la sauvant des amis de Tim venus l'égorger, et le visage de Bella a celui des photos qu'il y avait auparavant dans ma chambre. Le grand gaillard dont elle connaissait pas encore le nom dit tout haut à notre attention

-Les humains n'ont rien à faire dans ce traité ! Elle doit partir.

-Emmett, ce n'est pas une humaine. Remarqua Edward, qu'elle avait aussi rencontré sur le parking.

« Vas y, parle leur Corah. Lui intimais je, lis dans mes pensées ce qu'i dire»

-Elle lit dans leurs pensées, incroyable. Ajouta Edward

-Nous sommes venus ici pour refaire un pacte avec vous, l'ancien étant brisé par l'attaque d'un des notres par Renesmée. Nous demandons à ce qu'aucun vampire ne s'aventure sur nos terres sauf en cas de problème ou alors sous accord de la meute, et qu'aucune victime ne soit faîte. Dit elle tout bas, mais ils l'entendirent tous

« Heureusement qu'on à pas affaire avec le club du troisième âge, constata Leah » « Arrête un peu, ça n'a pas été facile pour aucun d'entre nous la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé devant des vampires, elle, est devant tous les Cullen justifia Sam à son ex petite amie »

Carlisle s'avança un peu plus en avant, en chef de famille

-C'est entendu, nous ne cherchons pas les problèmes, mais nous ne voulons pas être attaqués ou pris à parti par l'un d'entre vous. Nous sommes revenus en amis.

C'est alors qu'une main poussa sur le coté Edward et Bella pour se frayer un chemin. Renesmée, encore adolescente, vint un peu plus vers nous. Je sentis Corah trembler et angoisser. Elle ne peut pas, elle n'est pas prête.

-Renesmée, reste en arrière s'il te plaît. Corah ne peut pas te voir pour le moment, ses souvenirs la font souffrir. Demanda le père à sa fille

-Merci… Qui êtes vous ?

-Edward. Et toi, qui es-tu, ou plutôt, qu'est ce que tu es ?

-Une alliée de la meute, je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que ça implique.

-Intéressant, commenta Carlisle. En tout cas, Jacob, tu sais que tu es le bienvenu à la maison, et toi aussi Corah. J'aimerais bien faire un peu plus ta connaissance. Juste la curiosité scientifique.

-Peut-être. Un jour.

Alice, qui se tenait jusque là en retrait, à droite de sa sœur, eut un soubresaut et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Corah surveillait la scène, étonnée. Tous s'enquirent de son état, elle avait eu une vision, et elle n'allait pas tarder à nous en parler

-Jacob, Corah, votre avenir est… Particulier. Vous allez beaucoup souffrir.


	18. Avenir Scellé

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous publie la suite de cette fiction dont les derniers chapitres sont presque tous écrits ! Désolée encore du retard, mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, je pense que cette fiction sera finie pour septembre maximum. Bonne lecture ! c'est un point de vue Corah_

* * *

-Tout est dans la voiture ? Demanda monsieur Nello en fermant le coffre.

-Oui, tous les bagages y sont, moi y compris ! Plaisanta Billy à l'arrière de la voiture

Mon père s'installa devant le volant et démarra. Nous étions en route pour notre maison de vacances, à la frontière de l'Etat. Grand-mère étant décédée, nous avions proposé à Billy, « Beau papa » comme il me demande de l'appeler, de venir avec nous. Je pris place au milieu, entre Jake et son père. Nous y partions un mois tous les été et je passais mon anniversaire là bas, et ce depuis que je suis née. Y emmener d'autres personnes que ma grand-mère était une première, nous n'avions jamais entretenu de bonnes relations avec quelqu'un au point de partir ensemble en vacances. La saison y était plus chaude et nous pouvons profiter d'un lac sur notre terrain, qui reste encore assez méconnu des pêcheurs. J'avais enfilé une petite robe blanche qui avait l'air de plaire à mon fiancé, vu le sourire béat qu'il affichait en permanence. Nous avions promis dans une lettre envoyée aux Cullen que nous viendrions leur rendre visite au retour des vacances afin que je puisse faire leur connaissance. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur, selon Jacob, cela a beau être des vampires, ils ne sont en rien méchants. Il ne me reste plus qu'à jeter mes classiques vampiriques à la poubelle, je pense.

-Vous êtes sûr de savoir vraiment la route Kenny ? Demanda Jake en enlevant son écouteur du MP3 que nous partagions.

Mon père venait de s'emboucher dans un vieux chemin forestier cahoteux et presque jamais frequenté.

-Cela fait presque vingt ans que nous venons ici Jacob, bien sur que oui, je connais la route.

Après quelques minutes de forêt dense, nous débouchâmes sur une clairière éclairée par le soleil de début d'après midi. Près des arbres se dressent notre petit chalet en bois sombre construit depuis bien longtemps par mes ancêtres, et rénové par mon père chaque été. Sous la petite véranda attendait notre bon vieux rocking chair grinçant sous le poids des années. Face à la maison, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, il y a un lac à la surface si lisse qu'on le croirait gelé. Au milieu de cet eau flottait un carré de bois où s'allonger après une bonne nage. Quelques barques sont amarrées au ponton, vieilles elles aussi et peut être inutilisables. De l'autre coté de ce lac, il y a une plage de sable, à l'abri des arbres.

-S'il y a du poisson ici, je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! S'écria Billy alors que Jake l'installait dans le fauteuil roulant

-Oui, il me semble qu'il y en a. Vous occuperez la chambre du bas d'ami, Billy ? Nous laisserons la chambre du haut aux jeunes.

-Et si je ne veux pas dormir avec Corah ? Plaisanta Jacob

-Tu dormiras dehors, jeune imbécile, tu fais bien d'avoir peur de moi ! Lui dis je en lui tirant l'oreille

Nous nous installâmes rapidement car mes parents souhaitaient aller faire les courses à la ville la plus proche, c'est-à-dire une quinzaine de kilomètres. Je proposais à Jacob une petite baignade dans l'eau du lac. Je sortis mon maillot de bain deux pièces rouge que je mettais depuis quelques années déjà et que j'enfilai pour la première fois cette année. Je sortis de la salle de bain et Jake m'attendais sur le perron, déjà prêt dans un short de bain noir tout simple. Me regardant de la tête au pied, il me dit

-Tu es magnifique.

Consciente à présent que c'était la première fois que je m'affichais devant lui uniquement vêtue d'un maillot de bain, je rougis. Les traits de ma grossesse ne s'étaient pas encore effacés et j'avais encore un petit peu de ventre, ainsi que des cuisses avec de la cellulite.

-Pas vraiment, tu vois comme ma grossesse est restée affichée sur mon corps ?

-Et alors, c'est ton histoire Corah, ne la renie pas. Tu resteras très belle à mes yeux, je veux pas d'une femme stéréotypée avec un corps de rêve comme dans les magasine. Mon corps de rêve, c'est le tien.

Flattée, je ne sus quoi répondre. Les derniers compliments que j'avais reçu sur mon physique étaient de Tim, et je les avais enfermé dans une boite depuis bien longtemps. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, plonger dans l'eau fraîche pour qu'il arrête de me regarder. Le regard des autres me dérange fortement, et je préférais largement quand il ne me regardait pas. J'avais raison, l'eau était bien froide, mais ça ne semblait en rien arrêter Jacob qui plongea tête la première dans une course jusqu'au bois flotteur. Je rentrais doucement dans l'eau avant de commencer à nager. Le contact du froid me coupa le souffle un instant, et j'étais partie le rejoindre. Il m'attendait, assis sur le rebord, ses pieds dans l'eau. Je me hissai à ses côtés.

-Quelle belle journée ! m'exclamais je. Loin des tracas de la réserve et des vampires !

-Tu te sens un peu bousculée, je présume.

-Oui, un peu. De plus, il va falloir que l'on pense à notre mariage, aussi.

-C'est ça qui te stresse ?

-Non pas vraiment. Juste que je ne m'imagine pas avec une robe de mariée avec des fleurs du roses et des invités partout.

Il partit dans un énorme fou rire en s'allongeant sur le bois chaud, je l'imitais.

-On a pas à faire un énorme mariage, mon cœur. Juste ce que tu souhaites, c'est le but du mariage être le plus beau jour de la mariée.

-Donc toi, ça ne sera pas ton plus beau jour ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sur que si, du moment que tu me dis oui et que tu m'embrasse devant l'autel.

Sur ces derniers mots, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement des miennes puis les embrassèrent délicatement, puis avec force. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps près du mien. Il se mit au dessus de moi, plaquant ses mains d'un coté et de l'autre de ma tête. J'aggrippais ses poignets et une seconde ou deux après, nous étions dans l'eau. Jacob revint à la surface en toussant et crachant. Il n'avait apparement pas apprécié ma petite blague.

-Depuis quand tu as plus de force que moi pour me mettre à l'eau ? Demanda t'il en essayant de me faire couler, en vain, puisque je m'accrochais à l'ilôt.

-Quand on a la volonté, on a toujours la force, cher Jake ! Et puis un peu d'eau froide ca te fait un peu du bien non ? Tu semblais avoir bien chaud !

-Tu vas voir toi, si je t'arrive à te décrocher de ton rocher petit mollusque, tu vas recracher des poissons par les oreilles !

L'après midi se termina ainsi, par une bataille d'eau et nous deux hilares, oubliant comme prévu les tracas causés par les êtres surnaturels que nous sommes. Lorsque nos parents rentrèrent du supermarché, nous étions tous les deux assis sur le perron, enveloppés dans une serviette de bain pour nous rechauffer, encore l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Jacob demanda avec enthousiasme aux adultes s'ils avaient pris des marshmallow pour les faire griller au feu. Et ils y avaient pensé. C'est ce que nous fîmes après manger, assis sur le sable au bord du lac. La nuit tombait sur notre petit coin de paradis et nos parents, fatigués par la route, sont allés se coucher en baillant. Il ne restait que nous deux, enveloppés dans une seule couverture, le bras de Jake autour de mes épaules. Je ne sais pas ce qui me réchauffait le plus, Jake ou la couverture ? Nos derniers marshmallow rotissaient doucement au bout de nos bouts de bois. Jacob mangea le sien pour ensuite m'embrasser tendrement. Ses lèvres avaient le gout de sucré.Puis, sentant le bon moment venir, je lui proposais d'aller se baigner sous le clair de lune. Je me levais et avant de mettre un pied dans l'eau, retirait tous mes vêtements un à un avant de m'engouffrer dans le lac glacé. Je ne l'entendais pas derrière moi. Je sentais seulement le clapotis des vaguelettes sur ma peau, et le bruissement du vent dans les arbres. Puis il me rejoignit.


	19. Eternité

_**Bonjour à tous ! je vous poste donc la suite, assez tot, comme promis, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Point de vue Jacob ! **_

_**Et merci à ceux qui me suivent encore malgré mon manque de sérieux à poster la suite !**_

* * *

La lumière pâle du soleil matinal éclairait la peau hâlée de Corah. Encore endormie dans un de mes vieux T shirt à la couleur passée, je la contemplai avec des yeux amoureux. Ses cheveux décoiffés ondulaient sur tout l'oreiller et tombaient en mèches sur son visage. Couchée en chien de fusil dans les draps bleus de sa chambre, à son cottage de vacances, son visage tourné vers moi semblait paisible.

-Je n'entends peut être pas tes pensées, mais je sais que tu es réveillé, Jake. Marmonna t'elle en ouvrant un œil

-Ah, et puis je savoir comment ?

-Oh, eh bien, c'est très simple, décréta en posant sa tête dans sa paume de main. Je n'entends plus tes ronflements de tracteurs. Ce qui me réveille d'ailleurs, le silence me fait croire que tu ne respire plus.

-Désolé de perturber ton précieux sommeil, ma belle, m'excusais-je en l'attirant contre moi, mais je voulais te souhaiter un merveilleux anniversaire

Je portai son visage au mien pour l'embrasser. Notre histoire d'amour devenait moins platonique et je connaissais les moindre recoins de son corps. Je mis un terme à notre baiser, avant que ca ne devienne plus sérieux.

-Et si nous descendions prendre le petit déjeuner ? Proposai-je

-Volontiers, je commence à avoir très faim.

Toute la famille était réunie dans la cuisine, nous attendant pour débuter. Et pour cause, la table était garnie de bonnes choses à manger œufs brouillés ou au plat, bacon frit, tartines de pain de mie ou de céréales, des fruits et j'en passe. Sur l'assiette de pancakes au beurre était entreposées tant bien que mal les vingt bougies que Corah soufflait cette année. Elle souriait de toute ses dents. Ses parents m'avaient déjà expliqué que leur petite fille – plus si petite que ça, à mon avis- préférait les petits déjeuner anniversaire à n'importe quel autre repas, et ce pour une raison qui leur est totalement inconnue. apparemment, j'avais un faible pour les tarées la première avait un faible pour les Surnat aux dents longues et au corps de pierre, jusqu'au point d'en devenir l'une d'eux. La deuxième préférait souffler ses bougies sur des pancakes devant un bol de lait. Normal. Au moins, il y a une nette amélioration entre la première et la deuxième.

-Bon anniversaire ma puce ! S'écria Donna en serrant sa fille dans ses bras

-Vingt ans déjà qu'on a mis au monde ce petit monstre ! plaisanta Kenny en frottant les cheveux de sa fille

-Eh oui, je sors déjà avec une vieille pie ! Renchéris je avant de taper dans le dos de mon père

-Si tu n'en veux pas, fiston, moi je veux bien l'épouser, me chuchota t'il à l'oreille. Eh, Corah, joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci à tous, c'est vraiment gentil et quant à toi Jake, c'est plutôt moi qui sors avec un jeune débile.

A rajouter sur la liste, la deuxième femme que j'aime a de la répartie. Beaucoup de répartie. Nous posames tous ensemble pour une photo aux côtés de Corah, puis elle nous confia avec amertume qu'elle aurait aimé que grand-mère soit là pour son anniversaire. Elle souffla ses bougies, un vœu en tête, sous nos applaudissements.

-Hum, de la marmelade d'orange, je peux ? Demanda t'elle en ouvrant le pot

Kenny me tendit discrètement les clés de sa voiture

-Tiens, emmène ta belle faire un tour en ville ce soir.

Corah s'était habillée tout simplement pour son anniversaire, mais elle était jolie comme un cœur. Elle portait un T shirt large à frange dégradé du blanc au turquoise et un mini short en jean qu'on peinait à voir sous son haut, laissant dévoiler ses jambes dorées par le soleil. Ses cheveux couleur du miel étaient lachés et arboraient une fleur d'hibiscus blanche qu'elle avait cueillie plus tôt près du cottage.

-Tu es aussi belle que pour le mariage de Sam et d'Emily.

-Merci, répondit t'elle tristement

Elle n'aimait pas se remémorer cette nuit la.

-Désolé, j'ai oublié. La ville la plus proche, c'est à gauche ou à droite ?

-A droite, répondit elle en souriant à nouveau

Je n'avais rien prévu de particulier pour son anniversaire, à part l'inviter à diner dans un restaurant en ville et lui offrir un petit cadeau. Nous n'avons pas parlé de grand-chose pendant le chemin. Corah a mentionné la visite prochaine que nous avions promis aux Cullen. Carlisle semblait très curieux à propos de ma fiancée. Néanmoins, il pourra la soigner maintenant que du sang surnaturel coulait dans ses veines. On ne pouvait plus se permettre de l'envoyer chez des humains. Notre secret en dépendait.

J'ai été pas mal déçu de la ville en question. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une aire de repos pour voyageurs avec quelques maisonnettes autour. Un supermarché, quelques magasins, rien de plus. Pas même un petit restaurant sympa où dîner

-Désolée ma chérie, notre premier restaurant en amoureux, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

-T'en fais pas, je me contenterai du poulet frit du fast food.

-On prend à emporter ? Demandais je alors que je s'engouffrait dans le parking

Elle me regarda en souriant

-Pourquoi pas, oui.

Nos yeux plongés dans nos morceaux de poulet frits et nos nachos ensaucés de condiment mexicain, nous profitions de ce soleil de fin de journée, assis dans un petit bosquet dédié au pique nique. Il n'y avait personne, si bien que le silence s'est vite installé. Cependant, même si les mots se sont évaporés dans l'air chaud de cette journée d'été, Corah me souriait chaleureusement. Elle avait l'air si heureuse ici, loin de la réserve et de toutes les pensées mentales qu'elle recevait lorsqu'un de nous se transformait en loup. Elle semblait avoir dépassé la mort de sa grand-mère qui l'a affectée au point de rester assise des jours et des nuits à la table de sa cuisine, sans manger ni dormir, les yeux dans le vide, la bouche vide de parole. Corah avait aussi oublié Renesmée et sa ressemblance frappante avec Alisha. Mon dieu, j'ai cru un instant qu'elle allait devenir folle, durant cette période. J'ai cru que j'allais la perdre, mais maintenant, elle était là, plus souriante que jamais. Je sortis de ma poche le petit écrin

-Oh Jake, il ne fallait pas ! dit t'elle en l'ouvrant

- C'est pour ta si jolie tignasse. Plaisantai je

L'écrin contenait une pince à cheveux représentant du lierre doré entrelacé.

-Elle est magnifique Jake, je te remercie. Dis, j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête à propos de ta forme lupine

-Je t'écoute, mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir te répondre.

-Comment ça se fait que tu aies cette couleur ? Et cette épaisseur de fourrure ?

-Eh bien, la couleur, c'est notre caractère qui la définit, et ma fourrure est épaisse car je suis le vrai Alpha de cette meute. J'ai laissé la place à Sam car ça ne m'interessait pas.

Je n'ai pas su pourquoi, mais elle eut un choc. Les yeux dans le vide, elle se mit à trembler. Une larme perla sur sa joue livide et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux jusqu'à les griffer à sang. Je la secouai vivement, inquiet

-Corah ! Corah ! Que se passe t'il ? Réponds moi !

Elle me répondit, d'une voix affreusement monotone :

-Lorsque l'alliée et l'Alpha, s'imprègnent l'un de l'autre, la troisième épouse de Taha Aki se retrouve alors ressuscitée. L'éternité s'ouvrent alors à eux, couple légendaire. Nous sommes éternels, Jacob.


	20. Les oranges

Anxieuse, je tripotais le recoin de mon chemisier blanc, assise dans la salle d'attente aux côtés de Jacob. Je savais de quoi allait parler le rendez vous mentionné par la lettre que le notaire m'avait envoyée. Du testament de ma grand-mère. Mon fiancé avait tenu à m'accompagner, prétextant qu'il était dangereux de prendre la route lorsqu'on a des soucis en tête. Qu'importe, maintenant, nous ne pouvions plus mourir. J'étais donc condamnée dans mon corps de jeune fille de 20 ans. Avais-je au moins eu 20 ans, ou le processus avait 'il commencé avant ? Je verrai mes parents vieillir et mourir alors qu'aucune ride ne s'installera sur mon visage.

-Allons nous pouvoir rester ici, ou allons nous devoir nous cacher ?

-Mademoiselle Nello, Monsieur Redford vous attend.

Le notaire avait environ la cinquantaine, des cheveux poivre et sel et un debut de calvitie. Son ventre était marqué par les nombreuses bières qu'il avait du siroter devant des matches de football ou de baseball. Qu'importe… Le bureau n'était pas savamment décoré et semblait emprunté à un comptable. Des tonnes de paperasses jonchaient le bureau. Je m'asseyais sur l'une des chaises métalliques bas de gamme disposées pour les clients. Mr Redford ouvrit un dossier et m'adressa un regard.

-Tout d'abord, Mademoiselle, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances.

-Merci, Monsieur.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour parler de l'héritage de votre grand-mère, elle vous a mentionnée dans son testament.

Il me tendit une enveloppe cachetée à la cire qu'il tira d'un range document.

-Elle souhaitait que vous receviez cette lettre. Ensuite, poursuivit il en lisant quelques lignes de la feuille qu'il avait sous les yeux, votre feue grand-mère à décidé de vous léguer sa propriété d'Hupper Road, dans la réserve Quileute.

Mon dieu, grand-mère m'a donnée sa maison.

-Vous en êtes sur ? Demandais-je, tout de même incrédule

-C'est écrit ici, noir sur blanc. Elle vous laisse aussi la coquette somme de 1285 dollars américains.

Grand-mère avait sans doute compris bien avant moi ce qui allait se passer et nous avait donc donné un coup de main. Curieuse, je fixais l'enveloppe réalisée dans un beau papier que je tenais dans les mains. J'ignorais ce qu'elle contenait, mais je la lirais plus tard. J'espérai y trouver quelques informations. Je m'en allais de ce bureau un peu secouée, et je fis part de l'entretien à Jake. Nous en avons profité pour déjeuner sur la route, mais je me suis contentée d'une part de tarte à l'orange. Je n'avais pas très faim, ces temps ci.

-Dis donc, tu es à fond dans les oranges, toi, en ce moment. Me fis remarquer Jacob en finissant son entrecôte.

-Eh bien, j'aime bien le gout. Penses tu qu'on pourrait… Vivre dans cette maison ?

Il me regarda en réfléchissant

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Je peux faire quelques travaux aussi . Nous aurons sans doute peut être à changer quelques choses.

-Oui, surement… La villa des Cullen est sur notre route, on pourrait leur rendre cette visite qu'ils nous demandent, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ca serait une bonne idée, oui.

-Je n'ai pas de téléphone sur moi, comment allons nous faire pour les prévenir ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura t'il, ils sont déjà au courant.

Le chemin fut long et sans dialogue jusqu'à la villa Cullen. Non pas que j'en voulais à Jacob, mais cette éternité nouvelle me flanquait la frousse. Jamais je n'aurais souhaité cela. Je voulais me marier, avoir des enfants, les voir grandir et vieillir moi aussi, puis mourir auprès de mon mari, dans ma vieille maison. C'était la faute de personne, sauf du destin. La maison vampirique semblait incroyablement moderne, au milieu de toute cette forêt. A l'entrée, je devinai Carlisle et Esmée qui nous attendaient pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Je descendis de la golf en titubant. Décidément, je n'étais pas en grande forme aujourd'hui.

-Nous sommes vraiment heureux que vous ayez décidé de nous rendre visite aujourd'hui. Lança Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras

Ils empestaient tous les deux.

-Bonjour, Carlisle. Salua Jake en lui serrant la main.

Ils nous invitèrent à entrer. Nous passâmes par la belle cuisine américaine –qui ne devait pas leur servir à grand-chose – avant d'arriver dans le salon où tout le monde était réunie. Rosalie et Emmett, qui m'avait sauvé la vie une fois. Enfin, même question, n'étais je pas déjà éternelle ? Alice et Jasper se tenait la main devant la bibliothèque et, près de la baie vitrée, Edward et Belle me toisaient en serrant leur fille près d'eux. Elle avait pris un an ou deux depuis le mois dernier. Alice s'approcha de moi et me prit la main.

-Dis moi, je peux t'aider à organiser votre mariage ?

-J'étais décontenancée par la demande.

-Oui, surement. Quand il en sera question.

J'ai donc vite compris qu'Alice voyait le futur. Je mourrais d'envie de lui poser des questions sur ce qui nous attendait.

-Nous sommes au courant, à propos de votre problème. Dit Carlisle en s'avançant vers nous.

-Je l'ai su dans la clairière, lors de notre rencontre. Précisa la femme aux apparences de lutin. Votre mariage va être splendide !

-Nous sommes la pour vous aider et vous écouter. Nous avons l'habitude de vivre une vie éternelle, nous vous conseillerons et vous protégerons tant que ça ne nous mettra pas en danger.

Carlisle avait raison. Ils pouvaient nous aider, mais à quelle mesure ? Ils étaient censés être nos pires ennemis. Jusqu'où pourrait aller la cohabitation entre deux espèces faîtes pour s'entre tuer ? Ils avaient tous l'air dignes de confiance, mais à quel point ? Carlisle proposa de me faire une visite médicale afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon rôle dans leur monde surnaturel. Son bureau ressemblait vraiment un celui d'un médecin banal. Il m'ausculta brièvement et fis quelques prélèvements.

-Ne te préoccupe pas d'Alice. Elle adore aider à organiser des fêtes.

-C'est une bonne intention, mais me marier et entendre le prêtre dire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, je trouverai ça un peu ironique.

-Ca semble étrange au début, mais je te promets qu'on s'y fait vite.

-Au bout de quelques centaines d'années, c'est ça ?

-Ne sois pas pessimiste, dit il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

De retour dans le salon des Cullen, je regardai Jacob qui semblait inquiet. Certes, nous n'avons pas parlé depuis des jours, en proie à la peur de la malédiction qui nous frappait. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et ça me réconfortait de savoir que mon éternité se passera auprès de lui.

-Tout va bien, Corah ? Me demandait mon futur époux

-Oui, tout va bien. Je crois.

-Pour la blondinette, ce sera simple de la faire passer pour de la famille, par contre Jake… Plaisanta Emmett

Alice arriva en tenant un sac. Surprise, je la vis l'ouvrir et le tendre devant moi en commençant un compte à rebours. Arrivé à zéro, je fus prise d'un haut le cœur et je vomis le maigre contenu de mon estomac.

-Carlisle, tu as gardé ton matériel de maternité ? Demanda t'elle à son père

De la part d'Alice, j'ai su que ce n'était pas une blague.

Non, c'était une vision.


	21. Bébé Loup

**Bonsoir à tous, voici une suite un peu plus longue pour m'excuser du retard, mais ça fait trois fois que j'essaie de modifier ce document et trois fois que ce réseau m*rd*q** de ma résidence universitaire ne le sauvegarde pas. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore, j'espère que vous serez nombreux pour ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Tu crois qu'on aura beau temps, pour le mariage ? Demandais-je en regardant les gouttes de pluies s'abattre sauvagement sur la vitre de notre cuisine.

-Ca, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est enfin boucler ces invitations ! Maugrea t'elle en fermant une nouvelle enveloppe. Maman, tu aurais l'adresse de mon oncle qui vit en Caroline du Nord ?

-Ca doit traîner quelque part dans mon carnet d'adresses oui, répondit la concernée en posant un énième carton devant l'entrée.

Je versai le café bouillant dans les vieilles tasses éméchées par le temps que Denise possédait, et qui étaient nôtres depuis que Corah a hérité de ce petit cottage au milieu des bois.

La demeure n'était pas très récente, mais avait un certain petit charme. Le bois vieilli par le temps n'avait pas été repeint depuis longtemps, mais on devinait le rouge brique délavé qui restait par endroits. Les marches du porche devaient être réparées assez rapidement, certaines étaient déjà cassées et d'autres menaçaient de l'être très rapidement. Après un petit hall d'entrée où déposer manteaux et chaussures, on se trouvait face à un escalier qui menait au grenier. Les parents de Corah m'avaient expliqué lors de notre première visite ici qu'ils avaient commencé les travaux pour transformer le grenier en chambre et salle de bain, mais qu'ils avaient abandonné le projet en pensant que Denise aurait des difficultés à monter les marches. A droite, en passant sous une arche, on tombait dans une petite cuisine aux meubles vieux et grinçants, éclairée par une grande fenetre au dessus de l'évier. A gauche de l'escalier se trouvait le salon, muni d'une cheminée et de canapés fleuris , de vieux guéridons et une bibliothèque bien fournie. Il n'y avait pas de télévisions, seulement une radio. La table a manger était longue et pouvait accueillir au moins dix convives. Les rideaux ont jauni avec le temps, mais Corah penser à les passer a la javel des qu'elle en aura le temps. Au fond de ce salon se trouvait la chambre, notre chambre. Cette chambre possedait une accès privatisé à la salle de bain attenante, qui contenait baignoire, recemment une douche et des toilettes.

Comme mes bras et ceux des parents de Corah ne suffisaient pas à tout ranger, nous avions invités nos amis pour ranger le grenier et jeter ce que nous ne souhaitions pas garder. Corah s'est sentie vexée de ne pas pouvoir nous aider, mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle se blesse. Elle était donc la, a remplir les invitations pour notre mariage, à l'aide de Billy qui collait les enveloppes et d'Emily qui complétait la liste des invités, le ventre déjà bien rond elle aussi. Leur petit atelier de découpage avait l'air de bien se dérouler, sauf pour Billy qui avait un peu de mal avec les rubans roses. Voyant que le ventre de Corah commençait à s'arrondir, nous n'avions pas attendu pour annoncer la nouvelles à nos parents, qui ont été ravis d'avoir un petit fils ou une petite fille. Seule Corah ne semblait pas enchantée de cette nouvelle. Elle se posait des questions à propos de l'enfant et ne voulait pas le condamner à vivre l'éternité avec nous. Elle m'en voulait énormément de lui avoir caché être le vrai alpha de la meute, et donc de nous avoir condamnés à vivre éternellement dans la peau de nos 20 ans. Elle restait seule toute la journée, assise dans le salon avec une couverture sur les genoux, regardant par la fenêtre l'automne s'installer avec ses couleurs orangées. Carlisle Cullen, nous sachant aussi concerné par ce problème d'immortalité, a pris en charge la grossesse de Corah dès le début. Et Alice les préparatifs du mariage. Nous ne souhaitions pas attendre trop longtemps pour nous marier, car nous ne savions pas ce que cette grossesse nous réservait. Corah n'allait pas mourir, mais que va-t-il se passer exactement ? Nous n'en savions rien du tout.

-Corah ! J'ai trouvé ce carton au grenier, et je suis sure que ça va t'intéresser. Cria Seth en déboulant avec un paquet dans les mains.

Accoudé au plan de travail de la cuisine, je la vis ouvrir le carton et tout le monde se pencher par-dessus son épaule. Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage, et sa main caresser le contenu du carton. Emily aussi semblait aux anges et je me rapprochai aussi pour pouvoir voir de quoi il s'agissait, lorsque la femme de mon meilleur ami m'en empecha :

-Le futur mari ne doit pas la voir, ça porte malheur, me dit elle en souriant

C'était une robe de mariée, la robe de mariée de Denise.

-Merci de vouloir garder le secret, Emily, commença Corah avec une pointe de regret dans la voix, mais je ne pourrais pas la porter, car ce n'est pas ma taille du tout. Grand-mère était bien plus fine que moi à l'époque. Mais je vais la garder. Merci de l'avoir trouvée Seth.

Puis elle referma doucement le carton et resta là à le contempler. La journée continuait de s'écouler et le soir arriva sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive. Après un énième café, nos amis et notre famille s'en allèrent et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans la cuisine, Corah en train de cuisiner un gratin de pommes de terre. Elle savait très bien que ça me rendait fou de la voir faire la cuisine et le ménage alors qu'elle était enceinte. Mais, à chaque fois que je lui faisais la remarque, elle mettait ses deux poings sur ses hanches et me faisait remarquer qu'elle avait dejà été enceinte contrairement à moi et qu'elle savait bien mieux ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non. Voyant que j'allais me marier à une pareille tête de mule, je me suis dit que ca ne servait à rien de lutter, et je la laissais faire. Le repas se déroula dans le silence, comme d'habitude, et je commençais à m'apercevoir que peu à peu je perdais la Corah que j'ai connu et dont j'étais amoureux. Elle semblait mourir peu à peu, un peu comme Bella lorsque Edward l'avait quitté. Elle n'avait pas fin, triturait son assiette plutôt que de manger, et finissait par en jeter le contenu à la poubelle. Lavant la vaisselle de notre repas, ce soir-là, je me mis derrière elle et caressait son ventre encore un peu plat. Elle observait l'horizon par la fenêtre, et la nuit tomber doucement.

-Penses-tu que ce bébé peut être mortel, et vieillir ? me demanda t'elle presque en chuchotant

-Je ne sais pas, seul le temps nous le dira.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je prefère, m'avoua t'elle en plaçant ses mains sur les miennes. Qu'il vive une éternité comme nous et que nous soyons tous ensemble, ou qu'il soit normal, vive une vie normale et qu'il vieillisse. Mais je me fais pas à l'idée que mon fils vieillissent et meurent en voyant ses parents rester jeunes et insensibles à la mort.

-Notre fils ? Peut être que ce sera une fille. Admettai-je en essayant de changer de sujet.

-J'ai le sentiment que ce sera un garçon. Et nos parents, qu'allons nous dire à nos parents lorsqu'ils ne nous verront pas prendre une ride ? Est-ce que l'on va devoir disparaitre ?

A cette idée, je sentis ses mains se crisper sur les miennes.

-Corah, nous ne pouvons pas répondre à ces questions pour le moment. On doit vivre le moment présent, et ne pas se soucier du futur. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit ensemble, car je ne veux pas vivre l'éternité sans toi.

-Les Cullen arrivent, remarqua t'elle, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'horizon.

Des petites silhouettes approchaient le cottage et je me souvins qu'ils devaient passer ce soir pour la visite médicale de Corah. Toute les semaines, nous rendions visite au docteur Cullen pour cette visite, mais maintenant que nous nous sommes installés dans cette maison, nous les avions invités à se déplacer. Rapidement, on entendit toquer à la porte. Corah insista pour aller ouvrir, et elle se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la porte. Elle ne voulait pas le dire, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était épuisée. Tous entrèrent dans la pièce, à la file indienne, Alice en dernière. Elle serra Corah dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Montre moi cette merveilleuse robe que j'ai vu en vision, peut etre que tu ne peux pas la porter, mais j'ai une solution ! S'enthousiasma t'elle en décrochant son téléphone pour composer un sms

Tous les Cullen n'étaient pas présents. Seulement Emmett et Esmée avaient fait le chemin, en plus de Carlisle et d'Alice. Tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre, seule pièce de la maison où Corah peut s'allonger à son aise. Carlisle disposa tout son matériel sur la petite table de nuit que chacun de nous deux disposait de son coté du lit et prit son stétoscope.

-Alors, quoi de neuf docteur ? Demanda t'elle en soupirant, des cernes sous les yeux.

Ses mains, de part et d'autre de son corps tremblaient faiblement, et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage blême. Carlisle souleva le haut de son pull et posa le stéthoscope sur son ventre. Le contact froid du métal fit sursauter Corah et la chair de poule commença à naître sur sa peau.

-Selon mes calculs, le bébé grossit plus vite que la normale. Il se peut que la grossesse ne dure pas 9 mois mais environ… Cinq ou six mois. Et comme ce petit est un bébé loup, il va te demander beaucoup d'énergie pour se développer. Tu risques de commencer à fatiguer dans quelques semaines.

-Et la prise de sang que nous avons tous les deux effectuée ?

-Vous possède le même gêne d'immortalité que nous, mais vous êtes sensibles à la douleur, aux blessures, à la maladie aussi… Mais vous vous auto-guérissez rapidement. C'est pour cela que tu te sens fatiguée et patraque meme si techniquement, tu es immortelle.

-Et le bébé, est ce qu'il…

Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Son corps fut secouée de soubresauts et ses maisn s'agrippèrent avec force à la couette du lit. Elle hurla de douleur, son visage devenant rouge et ses yeux ouverts vers le plafond. Elle transpirait de plus en plus et ses nerfs saillirent sous sa peau. Carlisle demanda à tout le monde présent dans la pièce de sortir, moi y compris.

-Je ne laisserai pas Corah seule. Décrétai je en lui serrant la main

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Jacob, je ne comprends pas ! M'avoua t'il en s'affairant autour d'elle

De longs poils commençèrent à apparaitre sur ses bras et son visage. Son ventre, quand à lui, faisait de nombreuses vagues.

Le bébé bougeait.

- Elle essaie de se transformer. Dis je à Carlisle en le regardant dans les yeux

- Non, le bébé la pousse à se transformer. Conclua t'il après une petite réfléxion


End file.
